


And I Have Felt the Pain of Losing Who You Are (Glee Version)

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: She knew what she had to do. She was going to stay away from Rachel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: I Believe by Christina Perri

****Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were walking through the trees. They had had a great time together, and loved the time they spent together. Even after being together for so many years, their time together was always special, and they always had new experiences.

They had met in the in the seventeen hundreds. Brittany had saved Santana, and then changed her. When Brittany had told Santana what she was, Santana wasn't scared. She asked Brittany to change her. She had asked to become what Brittany was, a  _vampire_. They spend their lives together, feeling the need to be with each other, as the mates they were.

As they walked, the only thing in Santana's head was sex. She always loved having sex in the middle of the woods with Brittany. It always made her feel connected to her girlfriend, and the nature around her. There was always something special about it just being her and Brittany alone under the stars. It made the sex special, and the connection between them heightened.

Santana was thinking, and searching, of a place to do the deed, and making it as special as she wanted it to be, but there was something else in Brittany's mind. Brittany had heard something far away, a small sound. She looked around, trying to place the sound. She stopped, and started to walk towards the sound. She didn't know why, but it felt as if it was calling to her. It was telling her to check what the sound was.

"Britt?" Santana asked, as she looked at the blue eyed blond. She was confused as to why Brittany was leaving. She didn't hear or smell anything. She didn't know why Brittany was walking to another direction.

"Don't you hear that?" Brittany asked, as she closed her eyes and let her ears lead her to the sound. She tried to use her sense of smell as well as her sense of hearing, to see if it would be any help, both senses helped.

Santana frowned, but followed her mate. She would do anything her mate wanted, even abstain from sex. Santana was even curious about the sound Brittany was talking about. She didn't hear anything, not that she tried that hard. She wasn't as  _old_  as Brittany; she wasn't as tuned to her senses as well as her mate was.

Santana followed her, until she was finally hit by the scent of blood. The blood was strong. It was calling her. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the blood that must be available. The only thing stopping her from running to it and drinking was the sound. Santana assumed it was the same sound Brittany was talking about. The sound was loud; Santana couldn't believe she hadn't heard it before. It was so loud, and pitchy.

The crying just got louder and louder as the two girls got closer. Santana didn't have time to blink when Brittany rushed to the overturned car in front of them. The accident looked pretty bad, and Santana was surprised someone had survived the accident. Santana could smell three scents, two of them stronger. The blood, it was a mixture of two different blood scents. She assumed two of the people in the car were dead. The blood scent was too strong. Santana would be happy to feed, but she preferred the owner of the food source to be alive. It was more fun that way.

Brittany started to look at the back of the car, while Santana waited outside. She didn't wasn't to get messy, although she did crouch down and stared at the two bodies of the deceased. The driver was a blond man. His blue eyes were wide open, as if he was surprise. The blood was dripping down his head, and adding on the puddle of blood on the roof, that was now on the ground. She looked across him, towards the passenger seat and stared at a blond woman. Her eyes were closed. Santana closed her eyes and heard the woman's heart beat. It was very weak, but still there.

She rushed to the other side and tried to help her out of the car. She got her out and had her lying down on her back on the ground.

Santana pressed down on the wound on the woman's side. She tried to stop the bleeding, not knowing why she felt the need to save the woman. She knew there was not a lot she could do, and trying to save her was futile. Her body wasn't strong enough to take any more pain, so changing her was out of the question.

The blond woman gasped, as she slowly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth, to try and talk to Santana. She took in a deep breath and locked eyes with the raven haired vampire.

"Lu-," she tried, trying to push from the numbness she now felt. She started to lose feeling of her body. She knew her time was near, but she had to get the one word out before it was too late.

"Lucky? Lumpy? Luke?" Santana asked, not know what she meant. She wanted to know what the woman was trying to say, her last words. "Does your name start with L?"

The blond lady shook her head weakly. She gasped for more air.

"Santana," Brittany called out, walking up to her with a pink bundle of blankets.

"L-Lu," the blond lady tried, staring at the bundle. The life in her eyes was slowly fading.

Brittany moved to the dying lady, and bent down with the bundle.

The blond lady reached out and placed her bloody hand on the pink blanket. The baby cried, in fear or coldness, Santana didn't really know. She did notice the baby staring into her mother's eyes.

"Lucy, t-take care, plea-" the lady whispered, before her hand dropped and her head lulled to the side. Santana knew she was dead. She didn't have to check.

Brittany held the baby, Lucy, close. She rocked Lucy until she stopped crying. Santana stared at the body, not sure what to do. She knew Brittany had already become attached to the baby, and there was nothing she could do to make Brittany leave the baby. She knew Brittany wasn't going to want to let the baby go to a foster home. She looked down and eyed the necklace on the dead woman's neck. She quickly pocketed it before standing up. She went back to the car to search of information about the family. She looked around, trying to find an address or anything that could be of use.

She searched a purse and found out the name of the woman.  _Judy Fabray_. She found the key to their house and the address. Santana then searched the man, for a name. She found it in his wallet.  _Russell Fabray_.

She found a picture of the family in the wallet.

Santana smiled as she stared at the picture of the family. The parents were smiling, and Lucy was playing with a stuffed bear.

"Let's go get her things," Santana whispered, as she stood up and dusted herself off. Brittany nodded, as she held the sleeping baby close. Santana took the time to really look at the girl. The baby had blond hair at the top of her head, and she knew her eyes were hazel from the photograph she had just found.

She wondered if they were making the right decision of taking the girl with them.

**Glee**

Name:  _Lucy Quinn Fabray_

Born:  _February 1_ _st_ _1994_

Santana didn't really care for anything else. She placed the important document in a small bag, while Brittany took care of the clothing. Brittany had placed Lucy in her cradle to sleep for the time being as they packed the necessities. Santana went into the parents' room in search for items Lucy would want when she grew up.

Once they had everything, they left Lima, Ohio, they didn't look back.

**Glee**

" _Mama!_ " Quinn exclaimed, as she ran to Santana.

Santana and Brittany had decided to call Lucy by her middle name. They had noticed something weird when they called her  _Lucy_. She would cry, and she had pain in her eyes. They wondered if it had anything to do with her mother dying in front of her. They wouldn't know. They also liked the name  _Quinn_  better.

"Hi Baby, are you being good for mommy?" Santana asked, as she picked up the two year old.

Quinn nodded her head. "I'm always good, mama."

"Isn't that right, my intelligent baby," Santana praised, as she put the girl down.

Brittany watched, smiling. She loved their small family. Quinn was the perfect little girl. She didn't cause much trouble. She didn't wake up in the middle of the night when they were hunting. She didn't cause trouble. Santana loved Quinn as much as she did.

Although, it did take a while for Quinn to warm up to Santana. They didn't know why. At first they assumed it was because they were strangers, but Quinn paid attention to Brittany. But after a few months, Quinn let Santana carry her without crying, so they stopped trying to find out why.

Brittany did notice Quinn was a little different. Quinn was smart. She didn't have to hear the words spoken to her more than two times before she could pronounce them correctly. Brittany had been so mad when Quinn had said her first word, while Santana just looked at her mate sheepishly.

_Quinn was ready to talk. Santana and Brittany knew that. Quinn was pronouncing sounds. They knew that they had to push a little more if they wanted to the girl to talk._

_Santana was cutting vegetables for dinner. She and Brittany still ate human food, to have a sense of normalcy. Quinn was sitting in her high chair, watching Santana. She didn't look bored; she looked rather fascinated watching Santana cut the carrots._

_Brittany walked in the kitchen wearing shorts and a sports bra. Santana stared at her mate, who was glistening with sweat, as her mouth watering. She didn't notice the knife nearing her palm, until she felt the sting of her skin being sliced._

" _Fuck," she muttered, as she placed the bloody cut against her mouth._

_Brittany looked at her mate, wondering why she had just had to swear. But her attention shifted to the infant who decided to repeat the word._

_Quinn looked at the two caretakers. An innocent smile on her face, as her eyes tinkled with excitement._

_Brittany turned to Santana with a glare, for teaching her daughter a swearword. Santana smiled back, nervously. She knew she was in a lot of trouble._

After that fateful day, Santana had learned to watch what she said around their daughter.

Brittany had also noticed Quinn's amazing memory. She remembered almost everything form her past. She remembered her parents. Brittany wouldn't be surprised if Quinn remembered her parent's deaths.

She didn't know it was possible to have a memory that well.

"This is crap," she heard Santana mutter.

"Mama, what is cwap?" Quinn asked, not able to pronounce her  _R_ s.

Brittany got a wooden spoon from the table and smacked Santana on the head with it.

**Glee**

"Tell me a story," Quinn asked, as she looked at Santana and Brittany.

"It was 1704," Santana whispered, as she looked at her ten-year-old daughter. "A seventeen year old girl named Samantha was running from evil men. Samantha didn't have anywhere to go, so she ran into a church. The men were still behind her. She thought they had her, but then someone saved her. Bethany beat the men up, and took Samantha away. One day, they found a girl, and took her in. They became a happy family, the end."

"I love you mama, mommy," Quinn whispered in her sleep.

**Glee**

"How many are there?" Rachel Berry asked, as her friends sat around the classroom.

"Three new kids," Noah 'Puck" Puckerman answered, burying his face in his mate's neck.

"Two of them are like us," Mercedes Jones answered, looking at her mate.

"One is human," Finn Hudson answered, nodding his head.

Sam Evans, Kitty Wilde, and Marley Rose nodded in agreement.

"Is the human a part of them?" Rachel inquired.

"From what we know, yes," Sam responded, smiling at his mate.

Rachel nodded. She felt a pang in her heart when she noticed everyone in the group had their mates except for her. She wondered if she was ever going to meet her mate.

"What do you guys know about them?" Rachel asked, wanting to know more about the potential threat.

"You're older than them," Puck said, grinning.

"Thanks Noah, girls just  _love_  to hear they are old," Rachel muttered, as she glared at him.

"The  _two vampires_  are mated," Marley said, giving Rachel a small smile. She hoped one of two would be Rachel's mate, but that was not a possibility.

Rachel nodded, as the bell rang.

**Glee**

_A girl was in front of the car. Her father swerved the car to stop from hitting her. The car tipped over a small cliff, and rolled through the trees. Her father's head hit the windshield. Her mother shouted for her, in fear. Suddenly, the car stopped moving. Her father wasn't awake. Her mother had started to quiet down. She started to cry in fear. She didn't know why she was okay, but she was. She saw someone kneeling down next to the car. Brown eyes, she saw brown eyes, before they disappeared. A while later she saw blue eyes, she saw home._

_The girl took her out of the car and took her to her mother, her dying mother. Her mother reached up, said her name, and then died right in front of her._

_Everything turned black, and she was in front of a monster with brown eyes. She was in her sixteen-year-old body. The monster chased her, as she tried to run as fast as she could. She ran until she reached a house. The monster cornered her, and snarled. It slashed at her, and she screamed._

She sat up, unable to breathe. She reached around, and grabbed the small inhaler. She took two pumped, before lying back down, letting the medicine do its work. She closed her eyes, and thought about the brown eyes, the brown eyes that killed her parents. She grabbed her necklace, gripping it hard. She wondered if she was ever going to find out who that person was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

****Quinn got her first and only boyfriend when she was fifteen. She went to school with her mothers, although she posed as Brittany's cousin.

Biff McIntosh. He was a seventeen-year-old student, but he was also a thirty-five year old vampire. He courted Quinn, after talking to Santana and Brittany. The whole school knew that Santana was overprotective of Quinn. There wasn't a guy brave enough to try and get close to Quinn, because of what Santana would do. Biff was the first one to ask Quinn out, and the last one. After secrets from Biff and Quinn's relationship were revealed, Santana  _and_  Brittany never let Quinn date. They left town, and compelled Quinn to forget about what had happened, even though she did dream about it, without knowing why.

The relationship caused the two vampires to become even more protective, especially around other vampires. They moved around a lot. They tried to move to places without vampires. They decided to move back to Lima, Ohio. It was all their homes at one point.

Quinn looked at the school in front of her. She was nervous about going to a new school. She could feel Brittany and Santana watching her. She smiled at them before staring at the students that were entering the school. She didn't want to go to school. She was tired of being the new student. She knew Brittany and Santana were just trying to keep the disguise, but it was tiring. There were moments like these that she wished they were a normal family.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, studying her adopted daughter.

Quinn nodded as she twirled the gold cross around her neck. It was the most valuable thing from her mother. She sighed, before releasing her arms on her sides. She gave her adopted parent a small smile. "Let's go."

Brittany and Santana shared a look, before following their daughter into the school. They headed towards the office. All the students watched them walk. Santana growled when she saw the teenage boys stare at  _her_  daughter. If it weren't for Brittany, she would have ripped them a new one.

Brittany smiled at the secretary, introducing the three of them. "Hello, I'm Brittany Pierce, this is my cousin, Quinn Fabray, and this is Santana Lopez. We are the new students, and we are here to pick up our paper work."

The secretary told the three to go to the principle's office, and that he will have someone show them around. They entered, and both vampires were hit by a scent of another one. Santana let out a growl, as she glared at the vampire in front of them. Quinn moved to stand behind them, not trusting any vampire except her own family.

The brunette in front of them just stood there, her eyes wide. She was not expecting to meet the new students.

"Ah, Miss Pierce, Miss Fabray, and Miss Lopez. Its great to have you choose our school. We hope you enjoy your time here. Miss Rose will show you your lockers, your classrooms, and will answer any questions you may have," Mr. Figgins told them, not taking notice of the tension between the girls.

"Thank you," Brittany answered, her voice strained. She gave him a tight smile, and rushed out, pushing Quinn in front of her. Santana kept an eye on Marley, as she followed her mate and daughter.

The halls were empty. Marley, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were the only ones in the hall. Santana turned around and slammed Marley's body against the lockers behind her. Brittany pushed Quinn behind her, trying to keep her hidden.

"How many of you are there?" Santana snarled, her voice full of anger. She wanted Quinn to be safe, but her daughter couldn't be safe if there were other vampires around.

"Seven," Marley whispered, wanted to get away from the vampire in front of her. Out her family, she was the newest and the most innocent. She was the only one who believed they had something to live for. She still saw the good in people.

Santana growled. She cursed their luck. They had to move in a place with not one, but  _seven_  vampires. She didn't trust vampires, not after  _Biff_. He was their friend. They trusted him with their daughter, and it backfired. They couldn't trust anyone else, not after what happened.

"Let me go. We aren't going to attack. We just want to live in peace," Marley told her, as she gripped Santana's hands. The front of her clothes were bundled up under the older brunette's fists.

" _Mama_ ," Quinn whispered, too low for any human to hear. Santana's eyes soften as she released her grip. She let Marley go and moved back.

Marley frowned, but didn't say anything. She fixed her clothes, but kept a watchful eye on the three.

Brittany moved to the newer vampire. "Look, can we meet with your  _group_?"

Marley nodded, as she watched Santana talk to the human. Santana whispered something, but Marley didn't pay attention to it. She didn't want to evade their privacy. She looked at the blond vampire and nodded. "Choir room, lunch time."

**Glee**

Marley was fifteen, when she met Finn. They went to school together. Finn and his friends were the popular kids in her school. She was the school loser, with a lunch lady for a mom. Finn befriended her, and all the other students left her alone. Finn later told her she was his mate, and he had to be in her life, whatever way he could get.

Marley went home one day, and there was a man who was robbing them. He had killed her mother, and he shot her. She lost consciousness, and was slowly dying. Finn killed the man and changed her. She felt the mate connection, and they had been together since then. She was grateful for her new family. They had all welcomed her. They moved away soon after that, to Lima. She had been a vampire for sixteen years.

"They want to meet up with us?" Puck questioned, frowning.

"We have to see if they are a threat, and why they have a human with them," Rachel explained, taking her leadership role to the heart. She was the oldest of the group, and she loved all of the others like they were younger brothers and sisters. She also owned them. They have saved her.

"The human, she called one of the vampires,  _mama_ ," Marley told them, giving them a confused look.

"At least we know she isn't their pet," Finn muttered, hating the moments vampires used human as pets. It hit a little close to home for him, and it always got to him when that happened. Marley, noticing her mate was angry, rubbed his arm.

"We'll clear everything up during lunch. Just go to class. Don't make contact with the vampires or the human until lunch," Rachel ordered.

All of them nodded, and walked to their class with their mates, leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel sat there, thinking about the last time she had been in Lima. She remembered all the bad things that happened. She remembered  _him_.

**Glee**

Quinn was sitting behind Santana and Brittany, waiting for the others. She wondered what was going to happen. She wondered why her parents were really against other vampires. She wondered what had happened. She started to toy with the cross.

She noticed Santana and Brittany stiffen, and knew the other vampires were near. She stared at the door, waiting for them to enter.

Soon, seven vampires entered, the first six in pairs and the last one alone. Her eyes connected with two pairs of brown eyes. Quinn looked away, from the vampires, not trusting them. She scooted closer to her parents, not feeling safe being too far away from them. She could feel the vampires staring at her.

"Let's beginning," Santana started, moving so the other vampires couldn't see her daughter.

"I am Rachel Berry, these are Noah Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Samuel Evans, Mercedes Jones, Finnegan Hudson, and Marley Rose."

"I'm Brittany Pierce, and this is Santana Lopez."

"And the human?" Finn asked, making sure she was safe.

"Quinn Lopez-Pierce," Santana answered, glaring the tall vampire.

Rachel studied the three, trying to sense the threat. She knew touching the human was a big no-no for them. "What are you three doing here?" Rachel questioned.

"Like Marley said, we come in peace," Santana told them, already bored.

"We've been here for two years, and there has been no problem. We expect for there to be no problem here either," Rachel told them, staring at them. "If there is, you'll have to leave. We were here first."

"This was my home before it was yours!" Quinn snapped, glaring at the seven. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to argue with the oldest vampire in the room.

Rachel stared at the blond. She blinked a few times before smirking. "Looks like you human doesn't know how to respect their elders."

Quinn glared at them, wanting to wipe the smirk off her face. The smirk was bothering her, and she wanted it gone.

The other six frowned, not seeing their leader act the way like that before. She never riled up other vampires. They really saw her smirk at anyone. They didn't know if the human was good or not.

Santana stood up and sped towards Rachel. She pushed her against the wall behind her like she did Marley.

"Listen here bitch, you will leave Quinn alone, or you will regret it," Santana growled.

Rachel's smirk grew, as Santana's grip tightened. Rachel's family stood up ready to defend her. Rachel put her hand up, telling them the stop. Rachel's smirk left her face and was replaced with a serious look.

"I was out of line. I'm sorry," Rachel told Santana, who was beyond angry.

"Stay away from us, and we will stay away from you," Santana told Rachel, moving away from Santana.

Rachel didn't answer. She just stared at Quinn. Her eyes connected to the hazel, before turning to Santana. "No problem."

Santana shot Rachel a glare, before following her family out of the room.

Sam looked at Rachel, "She's your mate?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes full of pain. "She's back. I have to stay away." She walked out of the room and left the other six vampires in the room. They didn't know what she was talking about. She knew everything about them, but at that moment, they realized they didn't really know Rachel.

**Glee**

"I used to live here?" Quinn asked, as she looked around the house.

Santana nodded, as she followed Quinn around. She didn't trust those vampires, and she'd be damned if she left her daughter alone, even for a minute.

"Mama, do you want me to become like you?" Quinn asked, looking at her mother.

Santana frowned, not really thinking out it. "I would love to have you in my life for the rest of my life, but I don't want you to regret it. It's your life. Why? What do you want?"

Quinn down at the ground before answering, "I don't know." She remembered when her mothers told her about what they really were.

_Quinn was at the table in front of her were Santana and Brittany. She had been living with them for nine years. She had been asking questions, and the two vampires thought it was time to answer them._

" _You're vampires, aren't you?" Quinn asked, smiling innocently at her mothers._

" _How did you guess that?" Santana questioned._

_Quinn grinned. "You guys never age. Mama whispered things I can't hear, my mommy does. You're really fast. And your injuries heal really quickly. And I've seen you guys feed before," Quinn answered._

_Santana gave Brittany a cocky grin. "My daughter is intelligent."_

_Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're right Quinn. We're vampires."_

_The ten year old grinned. "I still love you guys. Are you guys going to change me? I want you guys to change me."_

" _We'll talk about it when you're older," Brittany told the younger blonde._

" _I'll always want to be one of you," Quinn said, standing up to hug her mothers._

Now, Quinn didn't know what she wanted. She knew she wanted to be with her mothers, but she didn't want to be stuck. She didn't have an easy childhood. She didn't have friends growing up; she never had a boyfriend, not that she remembered.

**Glee**

" _Leave her alone," she snarled, as she glared at him. Her body was trembling, as she stared at him. He placed his nails on the girl's throat, ready to rip it out. She took a step towards him, but he took a step back._

" _You are_ mine _," He growled, as he tightened his grip. The girl's eyes widened in pain while his nails dug deeper. She was saying goodbye with her eyes._

_She rushed to them before it was too late, but by the time she reached him, her face was soaked with the girl's blood. She fell to her knees, as she watched the girl's body fall down the cliff and into the water._

" _You're mine, don't forget that," he said, as he walked away. She looked into the water and cried._

Rachel stared at the moon. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to pack her bags and move away. She knew her family was going to ask questions, but she wasn't going to answer them. She didn't know how. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

**Glee**

Quinn woke up, coughing. She couldn't breath. She reached over on the night table, looking for her inhaler. She couldn't find it. Her chest was beginning to burn. She started to panic.

Santana and Brittany rushed into the room, after they heard Quinn's erratic heartbeat. They saw her lips beginning to turn blue.

Brittany sped out of the room to get Quinn's inhaler. They always kept a spare for moments like these. She returned and gave it to Quinn. She took two pumps and laid back down.

After she got her breathing under control, she looked at her mothers. "This is going to be the death of me."

"Don't joke about this. This is the fifth time this month. Something is going on," Santana told the two.

"C'mon, you're sleeping on our bed," Brittany said,

"Mom, I'm going to be okay. I'm just stressed," Quinn told the vampires.

"We're not taking chances," Santana told her daughter, as she picked up Quinn's inhaler and blankets. Santana wondered what was happening.

 


	3. Chapter 3

****Finn watched Rachel, wondering what his leader was thinking. He thought about the human, and what she had done to Rachel. It had been a month since the _Unholy Trinity_  (The whole school called them that) had arrived to McKinley. Everyone knew Brittany and Santana were together, and no one got near Quinn, because they all feared Santana. He knew vampires were protective of their family, their mates. He wondered if there was a reason for Santana's protectiveness.

He watched Santana, Brittany, and Quinn enter the cafeteria. Santana and Brittany were walking in front of her. They were whispering things to each other, things that would make him blush if he was still human. He turned his attention to the human, and noticed the sadness in her eyes. She looked at their table, and her broken eyes connected with Rachel's dark eyes.

Rachel stared back, no emotion on her face. She didn't move, as she watched Quinn look away. The blond human sat down with her vampire parents, and stared at her food. She had a faraway look on her face. Finn wondered what the human was thinking about.

Her mothers looked at her with concern. Finn rubbed his face, thinking about his past. He knew what it felt like being raised by a vampire. He assumed Quinn had been with her parents longer, and he hoped it didn't end up the same, as it did for him. He looked at his mate, who was creating a smiley face with the peas on her plate. He kissed the side of her head, hoping for her innocents to last.

**Glee**

"Hi," a soft voice said. Quinn looked up and saw a brunette vampire standing in front of her. She felt a sting of disappointment, but pushed it away. They were in the library; both of them had study hall at the moment. Quinn always sat alone during the period and Marley would just watch her.

"Marley Rose, right?" Quinn questioned, as she sat up.

"Marley Hudson, but Rose for the other humans. Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the chair next to the blond.

Quinn shook her head and moved her bag from the chair. She watched as Marley sat down on the chair.

Marley looked at the paper in front of Quinn. It was a drawing of a man, a young man. "You're really good."

Quinn blushed and twirled a pencil in her hand. "Thank you."

"Who is he?"

Quinn opened her mouth to answer, before closing it. She frowned, not knowing what to say. She said the first thing that popped into her head, "I don't really know."

"It's a real good drawing of a stranger,"

"I know who he is, I just can't remember. It's like a blurred image, and there is a wall in my head that keeps me from seeing him," she responded, staring at the drawing.

Marley didn't answer, but she knew what Quinn was talking about. Quinn had been compelled. It led to Marley thinking about who compelled Quinn to forget, and if her mothers knew about it.

Marley smiled, "Can you draw me? I want something to give to Finn."

"Won't Rachel get mad?"

Marley frowned. She knew Rachel didn't want anyone to have contact with the three new students. Marley was breaking her leader's wishes.

"I want to be your friend. Finn and I both want to be your friend," Marley answered, and smiled as Quinn smiled. Quinn took out a new paper and started to draw Marley.

Quinn was almost done when she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and smiled at Santana. The bell had rung, but neither girl noticed, as they talked about anything and nothing. Quinn was enjoying Marley's company, and didn't want the class to end.

Santana was  _not_  happy when she saw her daughter talking to another vampire. She rushed over to separate them, but Quinn didn't notice her. She was busy talking to the baby vampire. She stood there, glaring at Marley while the girls packed their things.

Marley knew Santana was not happy, and a part of her didn't care. She wanted to be friends with Quinn, and maybe show her that Rachel wasn't bad. She smiled at Quinn and told her she'll see her later. She walked into her boyfriend's arms, who had been waiting at the door, and left.

Quinn turned at stared at Santana, waiting for a lecture.

"What are you  _thinking_?" Santana asked, her voice full of anger.

"She wanted to be my friend," Quinn answered, as she pointed at the spot Marley sat in.

"She's a vampire!" Santana shouted, glaring at her daughter. They were lucky the library was empty, or they would have created chaos.

"She wanted to be my friend! I want a friend! Is that too much to ask? I hate being alone. I hate having no one to talk to. I know I can talk to you and mom, but I need more," Quinn whispered, her eyes full of tears.

Santana stood there, watching her daughter, who seemed so sad. She pulled her into her arms, and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry Hermosa. I didn't mean to keep you from making friends," Santana whispered, as she stroked the blonde's hair, "I didn't know you felt like that. You have to talk to us Quinn."

"I'm sorry mama," she whispered into her mother's chest.

Santana placed her lips on her daughter's temple. "I love you mija. I love you. We'll talk about this at home."

Quinn nodded, as she tightened her hug, knowing her mother wouldn't feel much.

**Glee**

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you? What part of  _stay the fuck away_  do you not understand?" Rachel snarled, as she glared at Marley.

"You can't control everything we do," she said, no hint of anger in her voice. She knew she was going to get screamed at. She always did. There were moments she assumed Rachel  _hated_  her.

Rachel growled, as her hands balled up into fists. Her body trembled. She took a step towards Marley, ready to hurt the younger vampire.

"Rachel," Finn warned, watching his leader closely. He loved her like a sister, but even she couldn't hurt his mate. He would hurt her if she did.

Rachel looked at Finn. "She broke my rule."

"Why do we have to follow it? What is so bad about us becoming friends with her?"

"She-she can't. It won't end well," Rachel whispered as she walked away. She walked away, not sure where to go. Finn and Marley just watched her.

"I-I'm sorry," Marley whispered, as she walked into Finn's opened arms.

"It's okay. She needs to open up to us," Finn whispered, as she hugged Marley close.

Rachel continued walking, far from the mated couple.

She bumped into the one person she didn't want to see. She looked at the girl in front of her.

"Stay away from us," she ordered, glaring at her.

Quinn frowned, as she started at the vampire. She didn't know how to respond. She just stared at the girl.

"You better stay away from Marley. If you don't stay away, you will pay for it," she threatened, as she stormed away. Quinn stood there, watching her leave, unsure of what to do. She wondered if Rachel was going to hurt her if she didn't stay away from Marley. She grabbed her backpack from the ground and walked to Santana's car, thinking about Rachel's eyes.

Sam, who had been standing in front of his locker, and a few feet from the girls, had seen the whole thing. He watched an angry Rachel walk away from a confused and hurt Quinn.

**Glee**

" _We're going to have some fun."_

She could hear a voice, she didn't know where it had come from, but she remembered. It was like a distant memory. She was walking through the woods, looking for that spot. She had lost a lot there, and had gained a lot as well. She stopped when she found it. On the spot were some flowers. They were in vases, and new. She wondered who left them there.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice said from behind her. It was a male, and she did not recognize it. She frowned and turned to a boy. He looked to be a few years older than her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a small smirk on his face.

Quinn frowned, not knowing who he was. She had never seen him before. She watched him, as he walked towards the parents that were left there for her parents' death.

"This is the last place I saw her. A few miles away actually. She was  _mine_. But there was someone else. She fought me, but I always got her back," he said, as he touched the flowers with his foot.

"Who-who are you?" Quinn asked, her eyes wide with fear. She knew, she  _knew_  what he was. She knew he could kill her without anyone knowing.

"An old friend," he said, as he walked to Quinn. She walked backwards, until her back was against a tree. He stood in front of her, pinning her against the tree. She whimpered a little, not sure what to do. He grabbed her wrist and stuck it under his nose. He inhaled deeply, moaning softly. He turned to her, and looked into her eyes.

" _Cut yourself_ ," he told her, smirking as her pupil dilated. He handed her a small pocketknife, and watched her drag the knife against her arm. The dark red blood oozed out, and he smiled. He took her wrist and placed it into his mouth. He drank the blood as if he had never drunk anything in his life. He stopped when he felt Quinn sway in her spot. He didn't want her dead, not yet anyways. She looked pale, and it made him feel happy.

" _Tell Rachel, and only Rachel, I'll be back_ ," he said, staring into her eyes. He left when Quinn fell and lost consciousness.

**Glee**

Santana walked back and forth in the living room, worried. It was getting dark, and Quinn hadn't returned home. Quinn left after arriving home. Santana knew something was bugging Quinn, and her daughter needed to clear her mind. She wanted to go out look for her, but Brittany stopped her. The blond vampire told her that they needed to trust their daughter and that she was going to be safe.

"It's been four hours. It's dark out. It's not safe. We can't wait much longer," Santana told Brittany, as she grabbed the house keys. She was about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Brittany frowned and went to answer it. Kitty and Puck stood in front of them, with an unconscious, shivering Quinn in Puck's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Santana growled, as she grabbed her daughter from Puck.

"Nothing, we found her like that," Kitty answered. She pointed to the cut on Quinn's arm.

Santana and Brittany felt sick, as they remembered about the time they found cuts on Quinn's body.

" _How did you get them?" Santana asked, as she stood in front of her daughter. Quinn had multiple cuts on her arms._

_Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I just have them."_

" _What aren't you telling us?" Brittany asked, her voice laced with sadness._

" _Nothing. I don't know how I got them. I just did," Quinn answered, her eyes dilating as she spoke to them._

_Santana knew then, they both knew how she had gotten them. They also knew why Quinn wasn't telling them anything._

She was fed on. Vampires could bite people, but having the people cut and offer themselves was better. Although she couldn't remember, Quinn had a history of offering herself to someone.

"Britt," Santana whispered, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I know," Brittany answered.

Brittany took over, and Santana gave her attention to the new comers. She glared at them. "If I find out that one of you had something to do with this, I will slowly kill you guys."

"There was a scent. One we don't know. Be careful, she shouldn't had been out there alone," Puck told the two older vampires.

Santana nodded and watched them leave. She turned back and looked at her daughter.

**Glee**

Rachel stared at the flowers. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She caught both scents; Quinn's blood and  _his_. She looked up and stared at the stars above her.

"I saw her,"  _he_  said behind her.

"I know. Stay away from her," Rachel answered, not turning back. She knew it was a matter of time before he found her again.

"Why?" he asked, smirking.

"She's not going to end up the same. Not if I can stop it. She has  _nothing_  to do with this," she responded, as she turned around. Her brown eyes connected with his blue ones.

"She has everything to do with this," he commented, his smirk grew.

"Just leave her out of this," she ordered.

"It's going to happen. And you can't change it. In a few months, it'll happen again. And then it's going to start all over," he said, grinning.

"I know," she whispered, as she looked at the area Quinn's scent was the strongest.

"There is no way to change it. Just admit it, I made you. I  _own_  you," he said, as he walked away.

Rachel didn't answer. She just closed her eyes.

"Tell my great-niece her cousin is alive," he said, before disappearing into the night.

Rachel frowned, as she thought of the people who were in her life.

**Glee**

Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what happened. Her arm was hurting, and her breathing was shallow. She tried to sit up, but she felt too weak. She closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

"How are you baby?" Santana asked, as she stood over Quinn. She placed the back of her hand over her daughter's head, and felt it warm.

"Fine," the blond human answered, her voice cracking halfway through the word.

"You're burning up. Your mom is making you some soup," Santana whispered, stroking Quinn's hair.

"What happened, mama," Quinn asked, her hazel eyes looking into Santana's brown eyes.

"I don't know," Santana whispered as she looked at Brittany who was walking into the living room with a plate of soup. Santana helped Quinn sit up, and left her leaning against her.

"M'tired mama," Quinn whined, as she turned her head from the soup.

"Eat Quinnie, you have too," Brittany told her only child, the bowl in her hands. She smiled softly as she fed Quinn.

After Quinn finished eating, Santana pulled Brittany away.

"We were suppose to be talking about Quinn being friends with Marley," Santana muttered, watching Quinn sleep.

"What are we going to do? She doesn't remember anything," Brittany said.

"She can't remember. She had been compelled into forgetting," Santana muttered, rubbing her face. "We can't let her remember either."

**Glee**

Rachel entered the house. Kitty, Puck, and Finn were out. Sam and Mercedes were in their room, having sex. Marley was in her room, staring at the ceiling. Rachel stood at the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Rachel muttered, frowning. She wasn't used to apologizing to people. She watched as Marley stood up at vampire speed. Her eyes were wide, and she watched Rachel with a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry Marley. I lost it at school," Rachel continued, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You did," Marley answered, no sign of malice in her voice.

"Look, you can't get close to Quinn. Bad things will happen if you do," Rachel said, defending her self.

"She's your mate."

"I know. She is."

"You deserve to be happy."

"She doesn't deserve to deal with my past."

"Rachel," Marley whispered, "you can't go through life alone."

"You don't get it. I'm  _not_  talking to you about this," Rachel answered, frowning. "I came here to apologize and tell you that your cousin is still alive."

"He is?" Marley questioned, sitting down, a confused look on her face.

Rachel nodded. "I don't know where he is, but he is still alive."

Marley smiled softly. Her older cousin was still alive. He was five years older, and disappeared when she was eleven.

Rachel nodded and left, thinking about the connection between Marley and  _him_. She wondered if Marley knew  _him_.

**Glee**

" _I love you. You're mine, you'll always be mine," he whispered, as he kissed her neck. She felt his teeth pierce into her neck. She whimpered softly, but said nothing. He pulled away and looking into her eyes. "_ Tell me you love me _."_

" _I love you," she answered, her voice showing no emotions._

 _He smirked against her neck. He sat up and stared at her with his lips covered with blood. "_ You not going to tell anyone about this _."_

" _I'm not going to tell anyone about this," she repeated,_

" _I love you Quinn," he whispered._

" _I love you Biff."_

"Quinn," Santana whispered, as she shook her daughter awake. She groaned, as she opened her eyes.

"Mama, sleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Mija, we have to change the gauze," Santana responded, as she unwrapped the wound. She wrapped it with new gauze. She looked at her daughter's face. Quinn still had her eyes closed, so Santana assumed she was asleep. She stood up and headed out of the room.

"Mama, who's Biff?" Quinn asked, her feverish eyes staring at her mother.

"No one. Go to sleep Quinn," she said.

"But mama, Biff."

Santana sighed before walking over to Quinn. She looked into her eyes and said, " _You don't know Biff. He is no one named like that. He does not exist. Biff does not exist_."

"Biff does not exist," Quinn repeated, as her pupils returned to their regular size.

Santana watched as her daughter fell back to sleep. She hated compelling her daughter, but she had to protect Quinn from anything, especially Biff.


	4. Chapter 4

****Quinn sighed, as she rubbed the gauze on her arm. Her wound was itching, and she wasn't suppose to scratch it, but it was bothering her. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate on the class.

"Does it hurt?" someone asked, next to her. She turned her head and smiled at Finn who was sitting next to her.

She groaned, and nodded. "I don't even remember how I got it."

Finn hummed, as he nodded. He knew how she got, he just didn't know who it was. Rachel was the only one who seemed to know who it was, but she wouldn't tell them anything about who it was. He was pretty sure Rachel had some history with the vampire that caused the injury on Quinn's arm.

The teacher then told the students to work with a partner. Finn had finished, having gone to school a number of times, and had learned the materials so many times, he could do it in his sleep. Quinn started to quietly do her work. She grabbed his paper when she finished her own sheet.

"How old are you?" Quinn asked, as she checked her answer with Finn's paper.

"One hundred and forty-seven years old," he answered, thinking back to his time.

"Have you known Rachel for a long time?" Quinn questioned, erasing and changing her answer.

"I've known Rachel for one hundred and twenty-eight years. She saved me," he told her, twirling a pencil in his hand.

"How?" Quinn was fascinated. The Rachel she knew was rude, she was scary. She wondered why the other vampires stuck around her.

"I was born on August 24th, 1864," he told her, smiling softly.

Quinn nodded, as she waited for him to continue.

"My parents died when I was ten," he continued.

_Finn was crying softly as he placed the flowers in front of the graves. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a man with curly hair. His face was sympathetic._

_Finn was an orphan; his parents didn't have any siblings. Their parents had passed away as well. He was alone, and wanted to have someone. He wanted a family._

" _Who are you?" Finn asked, staring at the guy._

" _A family friend," he answered, "I'm going to take care of you now."_

_Finn stared at him. He didn't know the man in front of him, but he wanted a family. He wanted to be with someone who was familiar. He wanted to have a home. He stood up and followed him out of the cemetery._

"How did your parents die? Who was he?" Quinn questioned, giving Finn his official attention.

"They were sick. There was no medicine," Finn answered quietly. He was only thinking about his parents. He had a small smile on his face.

"Who took you in?"

"William Schuester," Finn responded, frowning. He closed his eyes, as he remembered being treated as a son by that man, that  _vampire_.

Quinn looked at him, confused. "What did he do?" Quinn knew something happened. She knew  _William Schuester_  did something to Finn, and it caused Finn to change into a vampire.

"He treated me like a son," Finn continued his story, a small, sad smile on his face.

" _This is your room. I'll be across the hall. Just come and get me if you need me," William Schuster told the small boy._

_Finn nodded, as he looked around the room. It looked so fancy. The clothes were formal. He wondered how rich the man was. And how he got the money. He moved to the bed and pressed his hand on it._

"He seemed nice," Quinn muttered, watching the other students finish up the work.

**Glee**

_January 30th._

Rachel stared at the date. It was always that date. It always destroyed her. It was always the same. It always ended the same, with the blood in her hands. She looked up and saw the two new vampires,  _Santana_  and  _Brittany_. They shared Spanish together. They were whispering to each other. Every once in a while Santana would look at Rachel with a glare. Rachel didn't care. She didn't care for Santana or Brittany, but she had to put up with them because of Quinn.

_Quinn._

Her mate. The girl, that was ruining her life. She was always ruining her life. She clenched the pencil tighter, as she thought about the blond human. She thought about her future, and what was going to happen. What always happened. She couldn't do anything about her. From what she heard about Santana and Brittany, Quinn has asthma. And it was getting worse. She wondered if that was it. Or if it was  _him_?

_Her sire._

She knew he was strong. He had changed her in 1551. He felt like he owned her. Her friends didn't know about him. They didn't know that she was being followed by the vampire that changed her. She didn't tell them anything, because he knew he couldn't harm them, but he could harm Quinn. She wondered if he would hurt Marley.

_Marley._

Her sire's blood. She liked Marley, she did, but she could help but feel uncomfortable around her. Rachel knew Marley was nothing like her sire. She knew Marley was the opposite, while her sire loved to torture, Marley hated causing people pain. She hated when she had to go hunt. She knew she should hold what her sire did to her over Marley, but she couldn't help it. It was just the way it was and she couldn't do anything about it.

_Her family._

The first person, and the vampire she held closest was Finn Hudson. After finding him, and saving him, he felt like he needed to repay the favor, but he didn't. She loved him, as a younger and older brother. She loved teaching him things, but she loved feeling his protective nature. She missed their time before Marley, before the rest of the family. The second person was Puck. He came to their family after Rachel had saved Finn. He told them about his life, he had been changed one hundred and forty-some years before Finn. One day, while was hunting, he came across two kids, cousins, at different times. Kitty and Sam. He changed them, and found a mate in Kitty. They were a delight, one was a bitch, and the other was sweet. They were so different, but they became part of the family quickly. After a few years, Sam met a dying Mercedes and changed her. He found his mate. Twelve years later, Finn got a mate, leaving Rachel mate-less.

_Her mate_.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should trust her family, but she couldn't. She just couldn't tell them. It was a nightmare she was cursed to live over and over again. She was dying inside. A part of her died every time  _it_  happened.

She looked up and saw Santana glaring at them. She sighed loudly and looked at the paper on her desk.

**Glee**

Quinn sat next to Marley, drawing in her notebook. Marley was silently reading next to her. She thought back to the ending of Finn's story, and Rachel. Rachel, who saved Finn, who wasn't as cold-hearted as she believed.

_Seventeen-year-old Finn wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared at the wall in front of him. He had been in that room for two years. William Schuster had lost control one day, and almost sucked Finn dry._

_Finn had gotten hurt when he was fifteen, and William Schuster couldn't control himself. He had a taste of Finn's blood, and he was addicted. He started to drink from Finn, kept him as a pet rather than a son._

_He squinted his eyes when William Schuster opened the door. He had a hungry look in his eyes. He walked up to the tall boy and grabbed the boy's collar. His hunger kept the venom from his teeth, as he pierced his neck._

_Finn struggled as he felt his blood being drained. Finn moaned softly, as his arms fell to his sides. William Schuster pulled away and dropped Finn. The young man was dying. He had lost too much blood._

_William Schuster watched Finn die in front of him. He bent down and searched for a pulse. He found one and did the only thing he could think of. He bit Finn, and let the venom seep into the blood stream._

_Finn woke up a few hours later, in the forest. There was a fire near him. He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw someone sitting near him. He stood up and rushed away. He looked shock at the speed he had just ran at._

_A girl ran in front of him. She was a lot shorter than him. She gave him a small smile, as he stared at her, scared. He looked behind her and saw the fire burning something. He wondered what it was. He looked back the girl, and noticed she was sitting again._

Rachel had killed William Schuster. She staked his heart and burned the remains. Quinn didn't know what to say. That sounded like nothing the Rachel she knew.

The bell rang and both girls stood up.

**Glee**

Santana watched her daughter. She watched as Quinn pushed her dinner around.

"What's wrong Quinnie?" Santana asked, a small frown on her face.

Quinn shrugged. She looked up at her mothers. "Can I be excused?"

Santana looked at Brittany before nodding. "If you're sure you are okay."

Quinn nodded. She stood up, and kissed her mothers cheeks. She walked up to her room and laid in bed, staring at ceiling. The empty feeling in her chest.

**Glee**

Six of the vampires stood in the living room. Rachel was out, just like every other day after the Unholy Trinity had arrived.

"We have to do something. Rachel wants to protect Quinn, but she's hurting her. She is hurting Quinn," Sam said, remembering Quinn's face when Rachel snapped at her. He remembered the broken look she had.

"She's hiding something," Mercedes added. She looked around the ground and saw them agreeing with her.

Kitty looked up at them, a small smile on her face. She remembered her transformation, and how Rachel helped her. Rachel was the older sister she ever had. She leaned against her mate, and held her cousin's hand.

"We're going to help her," she whispered, looking at the other vampires. Puck leaned up and kissed her forehead.

Rachel walked into the house and ignored them. They remembered their hearing. Rachel had heard them. She was mad, but they weren't going to stop trying to help them.

Kitty made eye contact with Marley, her younger, innocent sister. They nodded, knowing they were going to help the mates get together.

**Glee**

_I am what you see_  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be  
Could you love me anyway  
Standing in Love  
love is hope in your heart will just  
Wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday will ask for me by name  
Just not today

Quinn closed her eyes as she sang silently.

_Well, if this is love then its hard to say_ _  
_ _With your notes and your books and your reaching away_ _  
_ _And I've confidence issues with your inten_ _tions_

There was a knock on the door. She pulled the earphones off and turned so she was facing the door.

Santana walked in and smiled softly at her daughter.

"You have a nice voice. You should sing more often," Santana said, sitting on the bed.

Quinn shrugged, not answering. She didn't want to talk. She didn't know what to do.

"What's going on Quinn? We don't keep secrets from each other," Santana whispered, looking at the blond.

"I know," Quinn answered, her voice a whisper. She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I feel like a part of me is missing. There is something missing mama, and it hurts."

Santana had a heart broken expression, as she pulled her daughter to her arms and held her close. She rubbed her daughter's arms, wondering what was happening. She didn't know the feeling Quinn was feeling. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew nothing was ever going to be the same after moving there. She knew that their lives were going to intertwine with the other vampires. She knew something was going to happen.

Quinn fell asleep soon after. Santana laid her down, and tucked her in. She went back to her bedroom and laid down next Brittany.

"How is she?" the blond vampire asked, looking at her mate with concern.

"Not good. I don't know what's happening," Santana answered. "Something is going on."

"What is going on?"

"I don't know Britt, but I think is bad."

**Glee**

_Running. She was running. A shadow was behind her. It was getting closer. She was panting, as she ran. She was pushed against a tree and turned around. All she could see were white teeth and blue eyes. Behind the shadow was Rachel. Rachel, who was smirking, just stood there._

" _Help me."_

_Rachel laughed, her eyes shining with amusement. "This is what you get for not staying away from us."_

_The vampire holding her leaned forward and sharp teeth ready to bite._

Quinn sat up, reaching for her inhaler. After two pumps, she laid back down and wiped her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to stay away from Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

****Quinn got out of bed, feeling even more tired than the night before going to bed. She kept having nightmares. Some of the nightmares involved Rachel or her family. Others were about the accident that killed her birth parents.

She didn't know why she was having nightmares. But it was taking a toll on her body. She was having more frequent asthma attacks. She was feeling fatigue most of the time.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw her mothers in the kitchen. She sat on her chair, the chair that she always used, and watched her mother's cook. She smiled, happy to have them in her life.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Brittany commented, as she watched her daughter. She remembered the first time Quinn had gotten her first asthma attack; it had worried them so much.

_Santana and Brittany were in the kitchen. Quinn was out, playing with some other children. They were about seven years old, the same age as Quinn._

_They were talking about the next place they were going to move to. People were starting to notice them. They were in the middle of the conversation when one of the children rushed in, screaming for him. He was crying, scared. He was telling them that Quinn couldn't breath. Santana and Brittany ran out, in normal speed, to see a blue Quinn on the ground. Brittany and Santana looked at each other, not sure what to do. They didn't know what was happened._

_They knew about asthma, they knew about other diseases, but when it was their child that was sick, all logic went out the window. They held Quinn close, not sure what to do. Another mother ran to them, explained to them what was happening. She had a child that was asthmatic. She gave them an inhaler that helped Quinn. Soon, the adrenaline wore off, and Quinn passed out in Santana's arms._

_The two vampires hadn't been worried in so long. They got Quinn an inhaler and had been cautious around her for years._

To this date, they still worry. They are scared that Quinn would have an attack, and they wouldn't be around to help her.

"'m fine," Quinn answered, her voice laced with sleep.

Santana smiled, as she watched Quinn. She had also noticed how her daughter had been acting, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She knew she had to keep an eye on her daughter. She just had too.

**Glee**

Kitty and Marley stood together. There were best friends in the house. Kitty and Marley were close in age; they were able to connect quickly. They were complete opposites, but they were able to balance each other out. They were able to complement, say things others would dare say.

Finn and Rachel were great friends. He was closest to her. Marley was a little jealous of that. She was jealous of everyone. They all had a good relationship with Rachel, and she didn't have one. Rachel just pushed her away, and it hurt her at times.

Finn and Puck got along great. Sam was a part of their friendship. They boys were similar, all sporty before their "deaths." They're personalities were different. Puck didn't care what people thought. HE thought with his muscles. Sam was a little more of a thinker. He was geekier. While Finn was a little of both. His past with vampires made him that way.

And Mercedes and Marley were good friends. They had a few things in common. They were the last two to be changed. Mercedes was one of the first to accept her in their family. She was like an older sister to Marley, helping her with what she was.

"What are we going to do about Rachel?" Kitty asked, frowning. She hadn't gotten any idea as to how to help Rachel.

"The first thing we have to do is make her admit that she is Quinn's mate," Marley responded, as she tried to think of ways to make Rachel say it.

"How do we do that? The woman is stubborn," Kitty complained, frowning.

"I don't know. We have to think of a way to get her to do that though. If she does, we can finally make her happy," Marley said, sighed deeply. The bell rang; telling both vampires it was time of class.

"Think of any way. We have to set this bitch in motion," Kitty said.

"Must you swear?" Marley said in disdain.

Kitty grinned. "It bugs you. I love it."

Marley rolled her eyes and walked away.

**Glee**

"Hi," a voice said, causing Quinn to look up. She frowned, as she stared at the blond vampire.

"Hi?"

"I'm Kitty Wilde. I know we haven't talked, but since your  _mothers_  are going to stay, I thought we could become acquainted," Kitty said, as she sat down next to the blond human. They were on the bleachers. Quinn decided to ditch, and Kitty decided to ditch with her.

"Okay?"

"So how are you liking Lima?"

Quinn took a second to think for a response. "Its okay. I have been here since I was a child, but I don't remember anything. I was just a baby. It feels good be back, to see where my parents grew up."

"Yeah, sometimes I want to go back to where I was raised. Sometimes we do that, we go back home for a while," Kitty commented, a smile on her face. "So the others, how are you with my family."

"Oh, um, Finn and Marley are really nice. You're okay too. I haven't really had a time to talk to Mercedes, Puck, and Sam," she said, smiling softly.

"And Rachel?"

Quinn's smile was wiped off her face. "She doesn't like me, so I try to stay out of her way."

"Don't worry. She'll come around."

"How old are you?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about Rachel any longer.

"I'm sixteen," she told her, grinning.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, glaring at the vampire. "Funny."

"I'm one hundred and twenty-seven," she answered.

"Who changed you?"

"Puck."

"Why?"

"That is a story for another time. Anyways, all you need to know is that Puck saved me. And he saved my cousin, Sam," she told Quinn, not wanting to get into her story.

Quinn nodded. She only knew four stories, her mothers', Finn's, and Marley's. She was curious about the others.

Kitty stood up. "I gotta go, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to me. You just earned another vampire on your side."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. She watched Kitty walk away, before looking back at the spot she was looking at earlier. Across the football field stood Rachel.

Rachel had been there, watching Quinn. She knew she had promised herself she would stay away, but she couldn't. She had to see her mate. It was killing her. She frowned, as she saw Kitty walk up to her. She knew what the blond vampire was up to. She knew what her family was up to, but they weren't going to win. She wasn't going to let them. Rachel stared at Quinn for one more second before turning and walking away.

**Glee**

Quinn ran to class. She was late, and she knew Santana was going to kill her. She was staring at her things, making sure she had everything. She bumped into someone, and her things flew out of her hand. She groaned, as she started to gather her things. She looked up and saw the one person who invaded her thoughts.

"Watch where you're going," Rachel snapped, as she glared at Quinn.

"I-I'm sorry," Quinn muttered.

"You better be."

"It's not like I'm the only one at fault," Quinn retorted, not thinking about what she said.

In a swift movement, Rachel picked Quinn up by the arm. "What did you say to me?" she growled in anger.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Quinn whimpered, as she felt Rachel tighten her hold.

Rachel pushed Quinn away, as if Quinn's arm burnt her hand. Rachel didn't say anything. She just ran away at vampire speed.

Quinn stood on the found, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She made no movement to grab her things. She didn't even notice someone picking up her things and helping her stand up. She didn't notice when they took her to the library, and sat there with her.

It wasn't until the bell rang that she realized she was crying in the person's arms. She pulled away and stared at the green eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she wiped her nose with her wrist.

Sam Evans looked at her, at the bruise on her arm. He knew how she got it. He was there when it happened, but neither Rachel nor Quinn saw him.

"It's okay," he responded, as he rubbed her arm. He wouldn't feel good if he had left her. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to make sure his leader hadn't hurt the girl too much.

"I-I don't know what I did to make her mad," Quinn whispered, as she looked at him, with broken eyes. His heart broke for her. He cursed Rachel in his head for doing that the human. For breaking her heart, even if Quinn didn't know that it had been broken.

"You didn't do anything. She just doesn't like people coming in her life," Sam responded, looking up. He saw two angry, maternal, vampires, and he was afraid for Rachel. "Your moms are here. They are going to take you home. You did nothing wrong, okay Quinn. Don't blame yourself."

Quinn nodded, as she let him go. "Thank you Sam."

"Any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine."

She let out a laugh, as she gave him one last hug. "Kitty and Mercedes are lucky to have you in their life."

He nodded and then led her to her mothers. Santana nodded her thanks, and Sam smiled. He watched them leave, hoping that it would all turn good in the end.

**Glee**

Santana found her, in the middle of the forest. She was sitting on a log, deep in her thoughts. She didn't notice Santana, giving her an advantage. Santana charged to Rachel, and pressed her against a tree. She growled, as she glared at the other vampire. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart right now?"

Quinn had told Santana and Brittany what had happened. The moment Quinn finished her story, Brittany took her in her arms, and Santana paced. She thought of different ways to make Rachel pay. Every sob Quinn let out fueled Santana's anger. She waited until Quinn was asleep to look for Rachel. And she found her.

Rachel didn't answer. She just stared at Santana, her eyes looked haunted. Santana took a step back, not expecting to see Rachel so broken. She looked like she had given up.

"Kill me," Rachel whispered. "Do it, please."

Santana frowned. "Why?"

"I don't deserve to live. I just bring people pain."

"Answer me this, why are you such a bitch to Quinn? You're civil with me and Brittany, but with Quinn, its like you have to be a bitch," Santana asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I can't get close to her. She's a human. I'll just ruin her life."

"I'm a vampire. Brittany is one too. So are Sam, Finn, and Marley. What makes you any different?"

Rachel didn't answer. She just looked at Santana.

Santana frowned at Rachel. She didn't know what the look meant. But then, suddenly it hit her.

"Oh shit, she's your mate," Santana whispered, staring at Rachel, who looked broken.

**Glee**

" _Leave her alone!" Rachel shouted, as her sire drank from another girl. Rachel was on her knees, crying. She watched as the life drained from the girl's eyes. She watched as her sire took her life away, unable to do anything. She couldn't do anything but watch._

_Her sire laughed, his teeth and lips red with blood. He let the lifeless body fall to the ground. "You're going to be mine. You're always going to be mine. No one is going to take you away from me."_

_Rachel cried, as she watched him wipe her mouth. She couldn't do anything._

"She's next _. And if its not me, it'll be you," he said, as he walked away from a crying Rachel._

Quinn was lying in her bed, asleep. And he was watching. He watched though the window, a smile on his face. He had planted the dream in her head. He had caused her to see Rachel's past, and he was loving it.

"Soon my love, soon. And the curse will live on," he muttered, as he disappeared in a flash, just as Quinn woke up from her nightmare.

Quinn took two pumps from her inhaler, grabbed her blanket, and headed to her mothers' room. Not wanting to be alone. She didn't know if she was being paranoid or not, but she felt like she was being watched. And she didn't feel safe.

 


	6. Chapter 6

****"Oh shit, she's your mate," Santana whispered, staring at Rachel, who looked broken.

 

Santana took another step back, shocked at the realization and the words that had left her mouth.

Rachel didn't answer, but she looked up at Santana.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why haven't you  _done_  anything? Do you know what you are doing to her?"

"She can't be with me. She hates me," Rachel whispered.

"And whose fault is that?"

**Glee**

Quinn was walking to class. She was slightly worried as she walked, she didn't want to have another encounter with Rachel. She didn't to, but she was scared of Rachel.

" _No, don't,_ " she heard a boy whisper front the supply closet in front of her.

Quinn didn't move, she just stared, as she listened.

" _Not that. Listen to me, c'mon_ ," she heard. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door, and found a guy sitting in the middle of the room, with a Gameboy Advance in his hands.

"Don't do this to me! C'mon Poochyena, you can beat him," he muttered, not noticing the girl in front of him.

Quinn grinned, as she watched him get lost in the game in front of him. She shook her head and looked at him. She cleared her throat, causing the boy to shoot up and hide his Gameboy in his backpack.

"Poochyena, huh? Who are you fighting?" Quinn asked, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Roxanne," he answered, as he grinned at the blond girl.

"Who else do you have?" she questioned, as sat down next to him as he showed her his Pokémon.

"I'm Mike Chang," he said, introducing himself, with a grin.

"I'm Quinn," she started, but was interrupted by the other boy.

"Fabray, I know. Everyone knows about you."

Quinn nodded, as she watched the students walk by, and stare at the two teens.

"Want to meet up at the Lima Bean? You and I have a lot to talk about. My girlfriend does not know about this, and it is pretty saddening that I cant have a proper battle with anyone," he said, frowning.

"You're on," she answered, grinning at her first human friend. They went their own ways.

Rachel stood near, as she watched her mate walk away, a little happiness in her. Rachel hated herself for what she did, but Quinn would stay away from her, and that made it a little better.

**Glee**

"You're going to help us?" Marley asked, as she watched the two vampires.

Santana nodded. "I'm not doing this for Rachel. Quinn is getting the blunt of this. She feel empty, and she does not even know why."

"You never explained it?" Finn asked, frowning. "Will explained it to me when he was raising me."

"No, we never assumed she would have a mate, a vampire mate while she was human," Brittany answered.

The other vampires nodded. The bell rang and they all headed to their classes. Santana and Brittany stayed behind.

"I never wanted Quinn to get tied up with this, not until she was changed, not after  _him_ ," Santana muttered, glaring at the red of the curtains on the stage.

"If she even changes. I don't know what she wants anymore. She used to be so easy to read, but now she has all these walls keeps us out," Brittany told her, as she pulled up her mate.

"I wish there was a way to make this all better. She doesn't deserve to feel the emptiness. She doesn't deserve to stay wandering. Do you think her asthma attacks have to do with Rachel?"

Brittany thought for a second before shrugging. "They started after we had that small meeting. It may have to do with the mating connection, its severed, and it can have harmful repercussions."

"Rachel better get her shit straight, because she is not harming my little girl, mate or not," Santana told her mate, anger in her voice.

Brittany nodded as she watched Santana, and thinking about the ways Santana protected Quinn.

_Quinn would come him crying, saying that a boy kept pulling her hair and pushing her in the sandbox. Quinn, who was just five and in kindergarten, had been bullied by a boy in her class, and Quinn would cry to them about the boy._

_Santana was angry. She hated seeing her mate get hurt, but that was nothing compared to her_ child _getting hurt. Her maternity nature was coming out, and she was going to do something about the bully. Nothing and no one was going to stop her._

_Brittany went to wash Quinn's hands, and disinfect them. Santana went out and didn't return until later that night. She gave Quinn an ice cream cone and read her a story for bed, a story consisting of their past._

_The next day, Quinn's bully didn't touch her. He ran when he saw Quinn walking towards him. Brittany knew what happened. She could see the boy's eyes dilate when he saw Quinn. He had been compelled to stay away. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream at Santana, but it was the first time in some time that Quinn seemed happy. She didn't get hurt, and she had a good fay in school._

And she knew that if Biff didn't leave as soon as Santana found out about the abuse, he would have been tortured and then killed.

They walked out, not noticing that someone was listening to them. They didn't see them standing there, they were so lost into own thing they couldn't sense them. They didn't see the smirk on their face, as they walked off the stage and out the auditorium.

**Glee**

Quinn smiled when she saw Mike with another girl. She walked over to them and showed Mike her Gameboy and the wire to connect both of them.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend," she told him, as she pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm—"

"Marley Rose," Mike and his girlfriend finished, as if in a trance. They were shocked to be seen with the other girl. Marley was never seen with someone who was not in her group of friends. They were shocked to see Marley in front of them, and with Quinn.

Marley smiled, happy that she was dead or she would have been blushing. She nodded.

"I'm Mike Chang," Mike whispered.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang," his girlfriend whispered, as she stared at the two girls, before adding, "no relation."

Quinn introduced herself, and both girls sat down. Mike and Quinn stared their battle, smack talking to each other, while Marley and Tina watched. They didn't say much, they didn't have much to say, but they were friendly to each other.

Marley looked out the window, when she saw someone. She frowned, as she watched him look at her and smile. He waved and then he disappeared, Marley didn't know what to make of it, as she stared at the spot.

"Marls?" Quinn whispered, when she noticed her friend, her best friend's mind was not with them.

Marley blinked a couple of times, before turning to Quinn. "Sorry. I thought I saw someone I knew."

Quinn smiled as she shook her head. She turned back to Mike and their intense conversation.

Marley shot the window one more look before looking at the people around her.

**Glee**

"Do you ever wonder how your life would be if you never found me?"

"We can't think of a life without you. We were meant to find you," Brittany told her daughter, as she, her mate, and Quinn sat in their living watching a movie.

Quinn smiled. "I like to think that too. But sometimes I wonder about my birth family. You guys are wonderful, and I'm probably the luckiest girl alive, but I can't help to wonder."

Santana nodded. "It's okay to wonder. It's okay to think about where you came from. We wouldn't expect you not to."

Quinn smiled. "How did you guys know you were meant to be together?"

Santana grinned, winking at Brittany. Quinn smiled at the love the two of them shared, hoping to have the same amount of love with person she shared her life with.

Santana then told Quinn about how she and Brittany fell in love.

The story Quinn grew up. The story she knew by heart, but never got tired of hearing.

The night, Quinn feel asleep thinking about her love, not knowing who it was, but knowing they were out there. It was the first night she slept peacefully.

**Glee**

"You're going to leave her alone," Rachel snarled, as she glared at the two vampires in front of her. Her creator and his great grandson stood in front of her, grinning.

"I love her," the younger vampire told the two, a smirk on his face. He knew he was pushing Rachel's buttons but he didn't care. "I got to her first. She's mine."

Rachel's creator smirked. "It's history repeating itself, do you not agree, Rachel?"

Rachel growled, wanting the rip the young vampires head off. "You're going to stay away from her."

The young vampire laughed. "You'll have no one. Quinn will be mine. Marley is _my_  cousin. She'll join me. Finn will fall her. Kitty is Marley's vampire best friend. Puck and Sam will follow her. Mercedes will be with me soon after. Trust me, you'll have no one. What is that saying? Blood is thicker than water?"

Rachel clenched her fists. She trusted her family. But she knew Marley was a maybe. The vampires in front of her were her last blood relatives. She didn't know if Marley would join them or not, but she knew deep down, she would trust Marley with her life.

Rachel would do anything if she could have some family with her. She couldn't blame Marley if she chose to be with her family.

"How is my cousin?" the vampire asked, grinning.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, not hearing someone behind her. "If you hurt her."

"How can you be around her? Knowing that she's my grandchild. Every time you see her, you see a part of me. Does it bug you? Does it bother you, that I'll always be around," her sire told her, a grin on his face. His eyes were not on Rachel, but the vampire behind her. He winked, and soon, him and the young vampire disappeared.

Rachel turned around and came face to face with the last vampire she wanted to be there.

"Marley," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Who was he? Who was he talking about? What's going on Rachel?"

"You can't tell the other," Rachel pleaded, looking at the youngest member in her family.

"I-I won't. But what was my cousin doing there? How do you know him?"

"I don't. I know your great  _great_  grandfather," Rachel answered.

Marley frowned.

"He changed me, Marley. He destroyed my life. And your cousin wants to do that to Quinn."

"Wh-what?"

"Marley—"

"No, you're lying. You hate me, and you're just justifying why. You-you want me gone, so you're lying," Marley whispered, as she took a step back.

"Marley—"

"STOP!" Marley shouted, her eyes wide and scared.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, as she looked at the girl.

Marley shook her head, as she moved back until she was leaning against a tree.

"I saw him. Earlier today. I saw him, and he was staring at Quinn. He's my cousin Rachel. I thought he was dead. He died, but I know he's not the same guy," Marley whispered, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Marley," Rachel told her, as she moved closer.

"He's not going to hurt Quinn. They are not going to hurt you. You're my family now, not them. But you have to tell me everything. Whatever they have done. You have to tell me, so I can help you. You have to let us in Rachel. We're a family. We're supposed to help each other out."

Rachel nodded, as she hugged Marley.

"I'm sorry that you had to choose."

Marley nodded. "It's okay. You guys saved me. You guys brought me to the love of my life. You guys chose to be my family. And I heard what he said. I know you all think I would go with him, but I won't. I belong with you guys."

Rachel smiled.

"I'm happy you're with us too."

"Biff won't touch your mate, I promise you."

"I have a feeling he already did," Rachel muttered, as she looked at the spot they left to.

**Glee**

Biff smirked, as she stared at a picture in his hand. He had taken it with Quinn after their first date.

" _C'mon, tell me," Quinn asked him, as she pulled him towards her._

_Biff smiled and shook his head._

" _Please?" she asked, pouting._

" _No," Biff responded._

" _I'll just ask my moms."_

" _I promised them I would never hurt you. That it was love at first sight, and that I'll always love you and never let you."_

_Quinn blushed as she pulled him close and pressed her lips against her._

"I promised, and I never break my promises," he said, as he placed the photo down, a smile his face.


	7. Chapter 7

****"Are you sure? Is she making you?" Finn asked, as he watched he follow her around their room.

"I am sure. She's not making me. We just need time to talk. We just need to talk to each other," Marley told him as she packed her things. She was going to hang out with Rachel, alone for the weekend. They were going to talk about her cousin, what was happening, and everything else.

"If you're sure."

"I am sure. I love you okay. She's your best friend. Trust her, okay."

"I do. But it doesn't mean I won't worry about you. I love you. I can't be away from you."

Marley smiled as she turned to look up at him. "It's only for a few hours. Use then to hang out with Puck, or Sam. I'll be back before you know it."

Finn sighed and nodded. "I'll still miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too, but we can do this."

"I can't watch you pack, so I'll go outside for a while."

Marley smiled and nodded. Finn walked out and headed towards Rachel's room. He knocked and waited for his friend to open it. The tall vampire smiled softly when she opened the door.

"We need to talk," he told her. Rachel, expecting it, opened the door wider and let him walk in.

Finn turned to look at her. "Rach, I love you. And you'll always be my sister, but I will  _hurt_  you if you harm her in any way."

Rachel nodded, knowing he would say something in those lines. "I won't. I feel like a  _bitch_  for treating her the way I have been. And I realized, I don't know a lot about her. And I want to. She's my sister-in-law."

Finn stared at her for a second before smiling. "Good. She's reKitty looking forward to this, so, yeah. Just, take care of her. She's not like us."

Rachel gave him a small smile. "That's a good thing."

Finn nodded and walked out.

**Glee**

Quinn looked at her only human friends. It felt good to have friends that were just like her, although they knew nothing of the other world. Mike had invited her and a few other friends out, and she accepted, wanting to feel normal for once in her life.

The group was hanging out. They were in a club called Glee club and Quinn could care less. She wasn't one for singing. But she didn't enjoy their company, so she said nothing. She was watching the group have fun in a small party.

She was sitting alone, when she saw someone sit down next to her. He didn't look familiar, but she smiled when she saw him wearing a Flash shirt. The Flash was one of her favorite heroes.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

Quinn gave him a small nod, not sure what to do. She didn't get a lot of attention from guys, and she wasn't sure she wanted any.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?"

Quinn turned red and looked away. She heard him chuckle, as she thought about a way to get away from the boy that was hitting on her. For some strange reason, it made her uncomfortable.

The boy shook his head. "Hey, I'm not hitting on you."

Frowning, Quinn looked at him.

He shot her a grin. "I'll let you in on a secret," he whispered. He closed in towards her and whispered in her ear. "I'm gay."

A smile grew on Quinn's face. "That's great!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "She talks."

Quinn laughed and nodded. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you Quinn. My name is Sebastian Smythe."

Quinn smiled, as she started to talk to him, about anything. He told her that he was in some other Glee club, a freshmen in High School. He told her that his parents didn't approve that he was gay, so they send him to a boarding school. He told her that he didn't see them that much.

In turn, Quinn just told him that she lived with her cousin and her girlfriend. She told them that her parents died when she was young, and she didn't remember much. She told him that she lived with her aunt and uncle, until they passed away the year before. She told him their cover story, lying and telling the truth. She always hated it, but she had to do it.

Sebastian listened to her talk, a small smile on his face. Not once did he seem to lose interest or turn away.

She knew she had made a friend in him, and she didn't like lying to him, knowing she would never be truthful to him.

**Glee**

"I think this spot will be good," Rachel said, looking back to Marley, who nodded.

"Looks good to me. So we set up our tents?"

Rachel nodded. She placed her bag down. She watched as Marley placed hers down. Rachel opened hers and within seconds was done. She turned to see that Marley had barely opened her backpack.

"Why don't you use your speed?" Rachel asked, as she watched as Marley started to set up her tent at human pace.

"I don't want to become dependent on them. This is one of the only ways I can stay connected with my humanity, you know?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't remember that far. I don't remember being human."

Marley frowned and looked back to Rachel. "When were you changed?"

"Fifteen fifty-one," she responded, "it's been over four hundred years."

"Do you regret being a vampire?"

Rachel shrugged as she watched Marley prepare her tent. "A lot of the time. There are,  _things,_ that happened because of me. And I do wish they didn't. But then again, none of you would be here, would be together if I hadn't changed."

Marley stopped at stared at Rachel. "You always seem like you hate what you are."

"Because I do. I didn't choose this life."

"What happened?"

Rachel sighed. She looked at Marley. "It was a day before my birthday, March 2nd, 1551."

_Rachel grinned as she pulled a body towards her. "You were able to come out?"_

_Her companion nodded. "Father said to be back before sundown, but I am allowed to be with you."_

_"Great." Rachel looked around before connecting her lips with her companion._

_"I love you," the other girl whispered._

_Rachel grinned. She was about to say it back, when she felt someone grab her. She turned, coming to face with hazel eyes._

_"Rachel," the voice said, luring her._

_Rachel blinked a few times, not sure what was happening. She felt herself relax._

_"I've been watching you," the man in front of her said, grinning._

_"Wh-who are you?" Rachel asked, a frown on her face. She wanted to run, she did want to leave, but at the same time, she wanted to stay._

_The man turned to Rachel's friend. "_ You will stand here, silently. _"_

_Rachel's friend nodded. Rachel didn't know what happened after. One second she was staring into the brown eyes, the next she was in pain while looking at nothing._

_She woke up after her change. She was in a room. She could feel a thirst she never felt before. In front of her was her friend. The friend she had loved with everything she had._

_The man entered the room. "Great, you're awake. Now we can play."_

_"Play what?"_

_"How long can you last before your thirst takes over?" he whispered, as he went over to her friend. He pushed her head to the side, exposing her neck. He then bit into it._

_The scent of blood filled the room. Rachel senses were attacked by the scent. She could feel her body tremble as the blood called to her. She didn't want to. She watched as he moved, leaving her neck bloody and exposed. He walked over to Rachel._

_"Go, finish it," he whispered._

_Rachel growled as she ran to her friend and sank her teeth into her neck._

"I killed her. I couldn't control myself, so I sucked her dry," Rachel whispered, looking at her hands.

Marley frowned. She nodded her head, feeling for the other girl. "I-is that why you hate me? Because I'm related to him?"

"I, it's why I didn't let you get close to me," Rachel said, looking up at Marley. "A part of him is always around."

"D-do you want me gone?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I realized something I should have realized a long time ago. I should have realized that you are  _nothing_  like him. Where he hurts people, you protect. You don't like to see people in pain, whereas he  _lives_  for it. You are nothing like him."

Marley smiled.

"I wanted to come here with you so I could apologize. I never meant to treat you like I did. It was wrong of me," Rachel said, standing up. She walked over to Marley. "I wanted to come out here with you so we could bond."

"I forgive you."

Rachel nodded her head.

Quinn grinned. Within the last few days, she had made a good number of friends. Marley, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Sebastian, to name a few. It was something she hadn't done in some time. She didn't remember the last friend she made. It was probably during her elementary school years.

Quinn loved her family. She loved Santana and Brittany for the life they gave her, but she did wish she could have a normal life. A normal human life. One where she didn't have to move so much, where she could introduce her parents to her friends.

School was starting up again. The weekend came and went. Quinn didn't do much, she just hung around and listened to music.

She was nervous. She was always nervous. Rachel was always threatening her. And as much as Quinn wanted to pay attention, none of Rachel's  _friends_ listened.

Quinn felt someone place a hand at the small of her back. She looked back to see her mom staring at her. "Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded and smiled. She followed her mothers into the school.

The first few hours were good. Marley, Finn, Kitty and Sam all greeted her at passing. Mercedes and Puck gave her a small smile. She didn't see Rachel until lunch.

Quinn was getting her things together to meet her mothers in the cafeteria when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and froze upon seeing Rachel standing behind her.

"I-I didn't do anything," Quinn said, pushing herself towards the lockers. "I-I told them to leave, b-but they didn't want to."

Rachel frowned. "I know. I-I wanted to talk to you."

Quinn didn't say anything. She just frowned.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm not good with change. And I-I took it out on you and that wasn't nice."

Quinn was not expecting that. She stood straight and stared into Rachel's eyes.

"Wh-what?"

Rachel stared into Quinn's green eyes, getting lost in them. "You have really pretty eyes."

Quinn felt herself blush. She looked down and smiled. "Thank you."

"I-I'm sorry for being mean to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was hoping we could start all over."

Quinn smiled. She opened her mouth to answer, but someone else cut in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" her protective mother shouted, rushing to the pair.

" _Mama_ , it's okay," Quinn whispered, not wanting to bring attention to them. "Rachel said she was sorry. We're going to try to be friends."

Santana glared at Rachel. "If you make cry ever again."

"I won't. I took my head out of my ass and I'm going to try to be better."

Santana sized Rachel up before nodding. She turned to Quinn. "It's lunch time. Let's get some food into you."

"I'm not five," Quinn whined, pouting.

Rachel smiled, watching as Santana led her mate away. She was hoping for the best.

_She was in the back seat. She played with the bear in front of her. Her parents were talking in the front seat._

_Her mother turned to look at her. She looked up and smiled at her mommy._

_Down the road, a girl was standing there. A guy was holding her, his arm around her neck._

_Her mother turned back and shouted to her father. Her father swerved, causing the car to fall into a ravine._

_Quinn started to cry while her parents slept in the front seat. She was upside down and she didn't like it._

_It took a little while before another woman looked into the car and took her out._

Brittany looked down at her daughter who seemed to be having a nightmare.

"I thought if Rachel accepted the fact Quinn was her mate, she would be okay," she said, looking up at her mate.

"It could take some time," Santana whispered, touching the girl's forehead.

"I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

****"This assignment will be done in pairs. Because of the odd numbers, there can be one group of three," the teacher said. Three hands went up. "Yes Artie, you, Kurt and Blaine can work together. Everyone else, pick a partner."

Quinn leaned back and looked around the room. She was quite shocked to see that Rachel was in the class with her. The vampire stood up and sat next to the hazel eyed human.

"I didn't know you were in my class," Quinn said, a small frown on her face.

Rachel shrugged. "I ditched for a while."

"Because of me?"

"Sort of? I just had my head in my ass for a while. But I'll be coming to class more often."

"Good to know," Quinn responded, nodding her head.

"Want to work together?" the vampire asked, giving the other girl a smile.

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, uh, sure. It'd be cool to work with someone who has done this a few hundred times."

Rachel let out a small chuckle. She shook her head and opened her book. "Just because I'm your partner doesn't mean I'll be giving you all the answers."

Quinn smiled. "Then what's the point of working with you?"

"My looks."

Quinn shook her head. She looked down at the sheet in front of her. "Let's work on this then. Just let me know when I'm close or when I start struggling then."

Rachel nodded her head. The two girls worked on the sheet, finishing it before anyone in the class. Having time, Quinn decided to ask Rachel about the people in the class.

"How about them?" Quinn pointed to the two girls in the corner.

"They are  _best friends_. Ariana is kind of self-centered. When she is in her bubble, it takes a lot to take her out. Liz is a sweetheart. She is the only one who is able to get Ariana back to earth. They're friends, but there are moments their friendship crosses over to romance. But they always deny it."

Quinn nodded. She pointed to the girls behind her. "Now, those two girls  _are_ dating. Lauren and Camila. They've been together since freshman year. Lauren denied herself for so long, but Camila was able to get her back."

"Is everyone a lesbian?"

"Well, no. Kurt and Blaine are dating. They are gay," the five hundred year old said, pointing to the dark haired boys behind her. "And I think Artie has a girlfriend in the cheerleading team. And you know Mercedes's boyfriend."

The other vampire in the room smiled and waved. Quinn gave her a smile and turned back to Rachel. "Good to know."

"How about you? Any preference?" Rachel asked, smiling softly.

Quinn shrugged. "I've never been kissed. I mean, I've never had an interest in anyone I guess. So I wouldn't know."

Rachel frowned, seeing the dilation of Quinn's pupils. She nodded softly.

"And why would anyone not want to be with you?"

Quinn smiled. "My mothers are really protective. Everyone has been scared to get close to me because of them."

"Oh yeah. I get the vibe. I don't really know how many times I've been threatened by them."

"Yeah, they do that. I remember this girl who bullied me back in my old school. My mama,  _Santana_ , she'd compelled a bullied to leave me alone. I was like nine or ten or something."

Rachel laughed. "If I had a child and I was able to compel them, I'd do the same. It must be great, having vampire parents.

"It was awesome growing up. I loved it."

"You don't anymore?"

Quinn shrugged. She looked up. "Class is almost over. We should probably turn this in."

Rachel frowned, staring at Quinn. "Okay. All of us meet and have lunch in the choir room, if you and your moms want to join us."

Quinn nodded. "I'll run it by them. See you later then."

Rachel nodded and watched Quinn leave the room.

"Are you going to let her be your mate?" Mercedes asked from behind her.

"Nothing good can come out of it," Rachel answered, grabbing her books.

"Your happiness?"

"At the cost of hers?"

"Why don't you let her choose?"

"I think she already did."

**Glee**

"Rachel invited us to have lunch with her  _friends_ ," Quinn said, when her mothers arrived at her locker.

"Do you want to?" Brittany asked, moving Quinn's hair from her face.

The human shrugged. "I haven't seen Marley or Finn all day. It would be cool to have lunch with them." Her cheeks reddening.

Santana exchanged a look with her mate. "Let's go to the cafeteria to pick up your lunch and then go to the choir room."

Quinn grinned and nodded her head. She closed her locker and walked behind her mothers.

Once Brittany paid for her food, she grabbed it and went to the choir room. The other vampire looked up. All of them smiled seeing the three newcomers.

"Quinn!" Marley exclaimed, moving from her spot on Finn's lap to hug her human best friend.

"Hey Marl," the green eyed girl greeted. "Hey guys."

Rachel smiled from her spot. She gave Santana a small nod, with the Latina returned.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her into the room.

Quinn sat down next to Marley and Rachel. She opened the bag with her food, before looking around. "Am I the only one eating?"

"Honey, you know we don't need to eat." Santana said, humor in her voice.

"Yeah, but you guys always eat with me," Quinn said, a frown on her face, looking down at her lunch.

"How about I eat with you tomorrow?" Rachel said, stealing a tater tot from Quinn.

The hazel eyed girl nodded, grinning. She started eating, while looking around at the vampires around her. She wondered if her life was ever going to be normal. She was in a room filled with vampires.

She turned back to Rachel. "Everyone here has a mate, have you found yours?"

Rachel looked at Quinn. She stared into the big green-brown eyes. She watched as the girl took a bite out of her sandwich. She could feel Santana staring at her.

"I know who it is," Rachel whispered, watching a smile grow on her mate's face.

"Who is it? Do I know them? I can't say him, because it could be anyone. I mean, look at my moms. Both females. But everyone else seems to have mated with the opposite sex. Are you gay? I mean, I was kind of confused by that. Like, would someone, a boy who only dated girls have a male mate? I mean, I like boys. I think I like boys. I haven't really dated anyone. But I told you this already. Does that mean my mate would be a boy? I don't really get it," Quinn rambled, her eyes twinkling.

Rachel could help but smile. "Breath Q," she said, placing her hand on Quinn's knee.

The younger girl looked down, a small frown on her face. "Q?"

"Do you want me to call you something else?"

"No, that's fine. It's just, Ma calls me Q-Lo, and Mami calls me Quinnie. It's different," Quinn said, a small smile growing on her face.

"Q=Lo?"

"It's Quinn and loser combined," Santana answered, grinning.

Rachel looked surprised. "You call your daughter loser?"

"Have you met her?"

Rachel started laughed. The other vampires watched with smiles on their face. Brittany shook her head at her mate. Quinn pouted.

"I'll buy you ice cream after school, if you want," Rachel offered.

Quinn's cheeks reddened a little. She nodded her head. "I mean, I'd have to ask my moms—"

"You can go Quinn," Brittany said, a smile on her face.

"O-okay then. Ice cream after school. Do I meet you at your locker? Where is your locker? Which is your last class? Or do you want to meet at the ice cream place? Do you even drive? Are we walking? What if—"

"Q, I will meet you at your locker. I can drive us to the ice cream parlor. Just breathe," Rachel said, a fond smile on her face.

The younger girl nodded, taking a deep breath, her cheeks reddening even deeper.

The bell rang, saving Quinn from more embarrassment. She smiled to Rachel. "I-I'll see you later?"

"Later Q."

**Glee**

Quinn looked around. She pulled the strap of her backpack tighter as she waited. She sighed, looking at the watch on her hand. School ended a ten minutes ago. Her mothers had left earlier.

Quinn sighed and started heading out of the hall. She should have known Rachel would bail on her. They weren't even friends.

She wasn't even halfway down the hallway when someone grabbed her hand. She stopped, ready to tell the person off, when her eyes connected to familiar brown eyes.

"Sorry it took me a while. Mercedes and Marley wanted to talk to me about something," Rachel said, grinning.

Quinn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She nodded her head.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked, squeezing Quinn's hand.

The younger of the two nodded her head. She followed Rachel to her car.

**Glee**

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking," Quinn said, after sitting in the car in silence for a while.

Rachel smirked. "Sixteen."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She let out a small laugh. "I know that. But, how old are you,  _really_?"

"Four hundred and sixty," Rachel answered, turning her attention to the street. She could practically hear Quinn think.

"So, you were born in," Quinn started, trying to do the math in her head.

Rachel grinned. She found a parking and turned so she could face the green eyed girl. She could see her do math in air.

"The fifteen hundreds? If I'm right?"

"1534 to 1551," Rachel told her. "We are here. Do you want to get the ice cream and we eat it here? That way we can talk about anything and not fear someone listening?"

Quinn nodded her head. Both girls ordered their ice cream and were in back in the car in no time.

"Did you want to be a vampire?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I didn't even know they existed."

"How were you changed?"

"I was with my best friend when a vampire ambushed us. He changed me without my permission."

"What happened to your best friend?"

Rachel shook her head. "She didn't make it. He, he made me feed from her."

"Did he let you go after?"

"No. He kept me for a century. He was stronger than I was. I was unable to fight him. But he got sloppy and I was able to escape."

"Has he found you?"

"A few times. I have a family now, so he knows he can't fight all of us, but he always shows up, screws with my head. He makes sure I remember him."

"Has he visited you recently?"

"He's been around."

Quinn nodded. She could see that Rachel was not comfortable with where the conversation was going.

"You know, Santana and Brittany, they saved me. My parents died in a car accident, my dad died right away, my birth mom, she died a little after. I was okay in the backseat. Mami found me. I don't know how long I would have been there if they didn't find me."

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"I actually do. My moms think it's weird that I can remember things from that far. I still remember the day they died. There were two people in the street. It's why my dad swerved," Quinn answered, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"You do?"

"Mhm, sometimes I have nightmares because of them."

Rachel nodded, not answering. She stared down at her ice cream.

"Do you plan on becoming one of us?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"You asked me that earlier. Why do want to know?"

"Because you evaded the question earlier, and I want to know the answer."

Quinn sighed.

**Glee**

_"You'll never escape me," he said, brown eyes looking deep into her soul._

_She bared her teeth, glaring._

_He laughed, touching her cheek. She moved away, as if it burned her._

_"You are_ mine _. And it doesn't matter how many times she appears. It is always going to end the same," he snarled, pushing her against the wall._

Quinn gasped, as she sat up. She reached over, grabbing her inhaler. She rubbed her face, not sure what the nightmare meant. She knew it had to do with what Rachel told her, but she didn't know why she was dreaming it.

She took two pumps from her inhaler. She shook it, feeling the lightness. She sat back, knowing that she was going to need a refill. She just hoped she could sleep the rest of the night without anymore attacks.

 


	9. Chapter 9

****When Santana was 18, she was bored with her life. She's always liked excitement. She always liked not knowing what was going to happen next.

So when she got a chance for excitement, she took it. She sprinted into the unknown, and never looked back. Because of the step she took, she got a wife and a daughter who she loved very much.

She left home when she was sixteen. That way, her father wouldn't have an extra mouth to feed. She did struggle those two years, but after she got a hang on surviving, she wanted more of an adventure.

"Mama!" Two year old Quinn screamed as she ran around the room. Quinn had gotten into the sugar and had been excited.

Santana smiled as she picked the girl up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How is my little girl doing?"

Quinn giggled. "I good. I big girl!"

Santana laughed. "You're a big girl? I won't have to carry you then."

Quinn pouted. "I no big girl."

Laughing, Santana pulled her close. "You are so lucky you are adorable."

"I 'dowable a'cause you my mama," Quinn said, giving Santana a smirk.

Santana shook her head. "We are so special. I love you."

"Mama, story?" Quinn asked, placed her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana smiled and went to the girl's bedroom. She tucked her in bed and sat down next to her. Quinn squirmed a bit before turning her green eyes to Santana. "Story?"

Santana smiled.

Santana stared at the sleeping girl. Quinn saw curled up on her bed, unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, walking up to the woman.

Santana turned to look at Brittany. "We've done a good job with her, right?"

"The best. She's a strong girl," Brittany responded, wrapping her arms around her mate.

"I feel like something is going to happen," Santana whispered, turing to kiss Brittany's cheek.

"You're a mother."

Santana was confused about that and turned to face Brittany. "Quinn is your daughter. And you worry about her. And you want to protect her. Her potential relationship with Rachel scares you, because she won't be your little girl anymore."

Santana let out a laugh. "What are you talking about? She'll always be my little girl."

"You know, I still remember when you were so against us raising Quinn."

Rolling her eyes, she let out a small laugh.

"She was a poop machine. Of course I didn't want to deal with her, especially with our strong senses. But she kind of grew on me."

"Yeah, kind of. If I remember correctly, you never wanted to let her down. You had to have her in your arms."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

Brittany let out a soft laugh. "Let's go get breakfast ready. Let her sleep a little longer. I don't thinks he's been getting a full night's sleep."

Santana looked at Quinn one more time before leaving.

Glee

"Do you remember how we met?" Santana asked, looking at Brittany.

The older vampire smirked. "Oh, you were such a sarcastic asshole."

"You loved that," Santana responded, as she prepared Quinn's breakfast.

"If I remember correctly, I wanted nothing to do with you," Brittany said, shaking her head.

"You allowed me to talk you up."

Brittany placed the food down, and turned to Santana. Within seconds, Brittany stood in front of Santana. "I did."

"Do you remember what I did after?"

"I do," Brittany whispered, staring into Santana's eyes.

The younger vampire smirked, before attaching their lips together.

"You two are gross," Quinn said from the doorway.

The vampires detached and turned to look at the human who was rubbing their eyes.

"You're just jealous," Santana said, as both vampires went back to make breakfast for the human.

"Jealous that I haven't had my face sucked off, sure," Quinn shot back, letting out a yawn.

Santana looked at Brittany, both their minds going to Quinn's ex-boyfriend that she didn't remember.

There were moments Santana regretted compelling their daughter. But they did feel like they did the right thing, because they were protecting the girl. They were protecting their daughter from the damage Biff would have caused.

But they knew Quinn could never know what they did.

"What's for breakfast?" Quinn asked, sitting at the table.

"Pancakes and eggs," Santana answered, going back to making the breakfast.

Quinn nodded and sat down at the table, her head on her hands as she watched her mothers prepare the food.

**Glee**

There were so many things running in her head as she sat at her desk, drawing. She was drawing a cliff, one that she had seen many times in her dreams.

She didn't know what the dream meant, but she knew it was important.

She drew three small figures at the top, as two facing one.

There was a knock on her door, causing her to turn and look at it. She saw Santana standing there.

"What are you working on?" Santana asked, walking into the room, towards Quinn. She looked at the drawing. "That looks nice. What does it mean?"

"Not all drawing mean something," Quinn muttered, grabbing the piece of paper and crunching it up.

"They do when they are yours," Santana said, grabbing the paper and spreading it out on the table.

Quinn shrugged. "Not this one. Did you want something?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? I was thinking of taking Mani out on a date again and I need a new outfit."

Quinn nodded. "Sure. Let me get changed. I'll meet you at the living room."

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head and walked out.

The hazel eyed girl looked at the drawing, before crumbling up and throwing it into the trash can with the other drawing she made.

They weren't important.

**Glee**

Quinn bit into the pizza. "You're just staring at me."

Santana smirked. "I always do."

"It was cute when I was younger, but now it's creepy," Quinn said, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah, well you used to be cute when you were younger, then you grew up," Santana shot back, the smirk still on her face.

Quinn stared at her, and narrowed her eyes. "You are mean."

"And you're a loser."

Quinn bit her pizza. She took a breath. "Do you miss your family? Your brothers, sisters, parents?"

Santana sighed. "I do. I think about them. But I know this was where I was supposed to be."

Quinn stared at the table, while she pressed against the ground. "I-If I chose not to be a vampire, would you miss me?"

"If you chose to leave for whatever reason, I will miss you. You will always have my heart Quinn, always."

Quinn smiled. She nodded her head. "I love you, even if you love to tease me so much."

Santana gave her a smirk. "It's how I show my love. I call Brittany Fart Face all the time."

Quinn laughed out loud. She shook her head. "You are something special, you know that?"

"I know, that's what your mother said when she met me," Santana said, a fond smile on her face.

"Can you tell the story? I love hearing it."

Santana nodded her head.

"It was 1705, and I was in a bar."

Santana looked around, her head covered with a cloth. Women weren't allowed inside, but she didn't care. Doing things that broke rules gave her a rush.

She looked around, before stopping to look at another feminine figure. Santana raised her hand and ordered two drinks, her voice deep to keep the disguise up.

Once she had them, Santana stood up and walked to the person, placing a drink in front of them.

"I didn't order anything," the person said, the voice feminine.

Santana smirked. She knew she had an attraction to females early in her life. She knew it wasn't acceptable, but she didn't care. It was her life and no one could control it.

"I ordered for you," Santana said, smiling.

The person looked up. Santana stared into the brown eyes she would later fall in love with.

"Thank you."

"Is this seat taken?" Santana asked, pointing to the seat across from her.

The woman shook her head. Santana sat down and took a sip of her drink, staring at the other woman.

"My name is Santana."

"Brittany."

"Brittany," Santana repeated to herself. She smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

The other woman smiled. "My parents loved that name."

"Your parents were lucky to have you. I wish I could look at you everyday, underneath me."

Quinn laughed until her face was red.

"I can't believe she didn't slap you."

"I think she wanted, but being a vampire, it would kill me."

Quinn grinned. "And she still gave you a chance?"

"She had too. I wouldn't stop bothering her."

"And you chose to be a vampire?"

Santana nodded. "I begged for it."

"If you change me, you can spend forever with me," Santana said, looking at her girlfriend.

Brittany shook her head. "No. This isn't fun and games."

"I know that. But this is a way to spend an eternity with you. I love you Mani."

"You don't know what you're asking for."

"I'm asking for you."

"I can't change you Santana Lopez. I can't."

"I'll kill myself."

Brittany frowned. "What?"

"I won't live without you. I won't have you watch me as I grow old and die."

"So you'll die young? You have your whole life in front of you."

"It's not the life I want," Santana whispered, stepping closer to Brittany. "I don't want it if you and I can't be together until the end of life."

Brittany clenched her teeth, before grabbing Santana and pulling her for a kiss. The human returned the kiss, before Brittany detached their lips and bit her neck.

"So romantic," Quinn deadpanned, shaking her head, "coercing Mama into changing you."

Santana smirked. "What can you say, I'm a charmer."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, we all know that."

"Finish eating so we can continue shopping," Santana said, shaking her head.

Quinn stuck out her tongue before finishing her pizza.

**Glee**

"Do you want to be with Quinn?" Brittany asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Rachel answered, staring at her hands. She rubbed her hands together.

"If you just want to play with her heart, then I want you to stay away from her," Brittany told her, "or else I will rip out your dead heart and shove it so far up in your ass, you will still be here."

Rachel blinked a few times, before grinning. "That's a new one. I want to be friends with Quinn. I want to see what we could be, you know?"

"Quinn has been through a lot," Brittany told her, looking down.

"I'm going to do the best I can to keep her safe. She's my mate. And I'm the vampire. I'll keep her safe, even if we don't end up together," Rachel said, standing up and shoving her hands in her pocket.

"And if you two date?"

"I'll take her out on dates. I will give her flowers. I will open doors for her. I'll treat her as the princess she deserves to be."

"So you'll be the one with the pants in the relationship?"

If Rachel could blush, she would be. She started pacing. "Yeah?"

Brittany laughed. "You and Santana would be the best friends if you gave each other the chance. Santana likes to, what people this generation calls daddy. I let her believe she is."

Rachel joined in the laughing.

"Daddy? Each generation gets weirder and weirder."

She walked to the wall with pictures on it. Many were of Quinn at different ages in her life.

"You found her?" Rachel asked, grabbing a picture of two year old Quinn.

"In a car accident that took the life of her parents."

Rachel nodded, placing the picture up. She grabbed another. "She was cute as a child."

"And now?"

Rachel turned with a smirk. "Beautiful. I'm lucky she's my mate."

Brittany nodded. "You are, Daddy Berry."

Laughing, Rachel shook her head. "Don't call me that."

"Don't like it?"

Rachel shook her head. "Its weird."

Brittany laughed. Rachel went to sit back down. Before they could continue to talk, Santana and Quinn walked in.

Quinn looked surprised. "Rae? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to, wait, Rae?"

Blushing, Quinn looked away. "Well, you call me Q, so I thought I would give you your own nickname."

Rachel smiled. "I like it."

Santana cleared her throat. "You wanted to talk to us about something?"

Rachel nodded her head, her face serious again. "Yeah. There is something you need to know. Someone is coming, and they are coming to kill Quinn."

 


	10. Chapter 10

****"Yeah. There is something you need to know. Someone is coming, and they are coming to kill Quinn."

Quinn frowned. She started to tremble. "Wh-what?"

Santana led Quinn to the couch. She had the girl sit down. Santana turned to Rachel with a glare. "Talk."

" _All_  of you are in trouble, but Quinn is the human, she can be easily hurt," Rachel explained, her eyes moving from each person before stopping at Quinn.

"Wh-why?" Quinn asked, her face pale.

"By who?" Santana growled, anger in her face.

Rachel sighed. "M-my sire, he doesn't like me to be happy, so he visits every often to destroy any happiness I get."

"B-but the others?"

"They are vampires. He knows he wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"But my moms are vampires," Quinn whispered, her eyes wide. "Th-they'd be able to protect themselves."

"They don't know how he looks like. He has that advantage. And you're human Q, he can easily hurt you."

"So what do we do?" Santana asked, holding Quinn, who was paler than usual.

"We-" Rachel stared, but Quinn's hard breathing stopped them.

"I'm gonna die. He's going to hurt us. He's going to kill me," she whispered, staring at the ground. Her breathing became quick, as she reached for Santana's hand.

Rachel stood up. "Q, we are going to do everything we can to protect you, okay?"

Quinn's watery eyes connected with her brown ones. Her tears slipped down her face. "I-I can't, I can't breath," Quinn gasped, her face turning paler. "I can't breath Rae, I can't." She started to cry, as her gasps got quickler

Brittany stood up and ran. She returned a few seconds later, an item in her hand.

"I-it's em-empty," Quinn gasped, shaking her head. Santana was rubbing the girl's back. She raised Quinn's arms.

"Breathe," Rachel whispered, her hand on Quinn's knee.

If one's mate was hurt, physical contact could sooth them, and Rachel was trying.

"I-I can't," Quinn said, the tears streaming down her face. Her lips were turning blue.

Rachel closed her eyes, before opening them. "I'm going to compel you, will you let me?" Rachel asked, looking into Quinn's eyes.

Unable to talk, Quinn nodded her head.

Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's cheeks and looked into her eyes.

" _Breathe Quinn, take deep breaths_."

Quinn's pupils dilated, as she took a deep breath. Color returned to her face. Rachel smiled and moved away. Quinn leaned against Santana, letting her mother wrap her arms around her.

"I'll get a refill the second we finish how we protect Quinn and you tell us what we need to know about Jesse," Brittany said, turning to Rachel.

"I have a picture, I'll let you see him. He fights dirty. He likes to attack when he sees an opening."

"He's killed people before?"

Rachel looked down. "He always makes me watch."

"Someone has to be with Quinn at all times," Santana started, looking at the mothers.

"At least until we stop him or Quinn decides to change," Brittany inserted.

"I don't want to change." Quinn said, shaking her head, "I don't want to be a vampire."

Santana and Brittany turned to look at Quinn in shock.

"Why?"

"I just want a normal life," Quinn whispered. "I just want to grow old with the love of my life. I don't want to live forever."

"That's why you always evaded the question," Rachel said, a small frown on her face.

Quinn looked at her own hands. "It sounded like fun when I was a child, but seeing you, having to wait until dark to feed, to move from place to place when your ages were becoming noticeable. Things seem hard, having to make up stories all the time. I don't want to be living a lie."

Santana looked heartbroken. "We'll have to watch you-"

"I won't make you. You won't have to see me when I get older."

Brittany shook her head. "You're our little girl. No matter how old you get, we'll always want you in our lives."

"Even if I'm in my death bed as an old lady?"

"I'll hurt, but I'd want to be there, with you," Santana whispered, pulling her close.

Rachel clenched her teeth, as she stared at the ground.

"Rae?"

Rachel's head shot up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Rachel let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm just shocked you don't want to be a cool vampire. But I get it, Finn didn't want to be one either."

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look. Santana stood up, Quinn in her arms. "Let's get you to bed, Mani will refill your prescription."

Quinn nodded her head, as she placed her head on Santana's shoulder.

Brittany turned to Rachel. "Are you really okay?"

The older vampire shrugged. "I'm used to it, not having anyone. We just have to protect her, make sure she makes it that far."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"About what?"

"Being your mate."

Rachel let out a sigh. "She doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to be something she doesn't want to be because of me." She looked around. "I have to go, warn the others."

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered.

Rachel looked at Brittany with sad eyes. "It's okay. We just have to keep her safe."

**Glee**

"Rachel isn't here today, so she asked me to sit with you," Mercedes said, smiling at Quinn.

"I don't need a babysitter," Quinn muttered, glaring at the table.

Mercedes let out a laugh. "I know. But Rach would kill me if something happened. I thought it would be a good time for us to get to know each other. And I know you like hearing our stories."

Quinn turned to look at Mercedes. "How old are you?"

"I was seventeen when I died. I'm fifty one."

"How?"

Mercedes looked at the table.

"It was 1979. It was hot."

_Mercedes felt the sun against her skin. She had a smile on her face. She could hear laughing around her. She looked around as the parents and kids had fun._

_"Hello," a voice said, calling out the n-word._

_Mercedes looked over to see a guy looking at her with a smug look. Frowning, Mercedes looked away._

_"Hey, I'm talking to you."_

_Mercedes ignored him._

_She heard him call her a 'bitch' and storm away. Mercedes rolled her eyes, as she continued to watch people around her the smile back on her face._

"Who was he?"

"He was the usual racist," Mercedes said, a small on her face.

"What happened next?"

"I was walking home."

_"There you are," the same voice said._

_Mercedes turned to see him walk up to her. She looked around, and saw no one. She turned back and saw the anger in his face._

_"Leave me alone," Mercedes told him, before turning and started to walk faster._

_She heard footsteps pick up behind her, as he ran to her. He pushed her against the wall. Mercedes gasped as she felt her body slam against the wall._

_He turned her over and looked down at her face. "You are lucky someone would ever like you," he snarled, as she wrapped his hand around her neck. Mercedes gripped his hand to try to get him to let her go._

_"I'll show you to ignore me," he snarled, gripping her throat tighter. She gasped for air._

_He used his grip to toss her into the alleyway. He dragged her so she was away from the mouth of the alleyway. He then got on top of her._

_Mercedes watched as he reached to unbutton his pants. Mercedes fought harder, but he was stronger._

_Mercedes screamed for help, but he just slapped her. "Shut up."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, as she struggled against him. He reached into his pocket and took out his pocket knife, using it to cut Mercedes's clothes. Mercedes could feel her tears streamed own her face._

_She let out a scream when she felt him thrust into her._

"I-I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, tears in her own eyes, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Mercedes gave her a small smile. She didn't respond.

"Who changed you?' Quinn asked, her voice low, as she wiped her tears.

_Mercedes gasped, as the knife went deep into her abdomen for a fourth time. He laughed, as he turned and walked away. Mercedes turned herself over, feel the pain from her stab wound. She dragged herself to the entrance, but she could feel herself lose a lot of blood. Her vision stared to darken, as she stopped trying._

_She was going to die. She was accepting that. She could feel the pain in her chest and between her legs. It was getting harder to breath, as she laid in a puddle of her own blood._

_She heard a gasp. She tried to turn, but was unable. She felt someone turn her over. She let out a groan of pain, as she saw a blurry figure over her._

_"H-hel-help-" Mercedes wasn't able to get the word out as she felt her life diminish._

_"I'll help you. I'm here. It'll only hurt for a second," he said._

_Mercedes's eyes closed. She let out another gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her neck._

"Sam said he couldn't leave me there. He felt the mating bond, and just had to save me."

"What would have happened if he let you die?" Quinn asked, frowning.

Mercedes shrugged. "Our mates complete us. They are the missing piece, and without them, we'll always be an empty shell of ourselves. We'd lose ourselves."

"Is it painful?" Quinn inquired.

"Yes. There is a sharp pain in your heart. It'll dull out, but never leave. It'll always remind you, leaving you broken, unable to be repaired."

"Ms. Berry, glad of you to join us," the teacher said, getting Quinn and Mercedes's attention.

"I had some things I had to take care of," Rachel responded, giving the teacher a charming smile.

Mercedes turned to Quinn, and gave her a sad smile. "I'll go back to my seat, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to me."

Quinn nodded, and watched as Rachel took the seat Mercedes vacated.

"You're late," Quinn said, a smile on her face.

Rachel nodded. "I had somethings I had to take care of."

"Like what?"

Rachel gave her a half smile. "Nothing you have to worry about, what did you do today?"

Quinn frowned, seeing Rachel's dull eyes for the first time. She thought about what Mercedes told her.

_"Our mates complete us. They are the missing piece, and without them, we'll always be an empty shell of ourselves. We'd lose ourselves."_

Quinn's green eyes stayed on Rachel's before answering.

**Glee**

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Rachel punched the tree. She let out a small scream, feeling the anger course through her body.

She heard laughter behind her. She turned to see Jesse standing behind her.

"Leave me alone st. James," Rachel growled, clenching her first.

He let out a louder laugh. "You think  _I_  am going to listen to you?"

Rachel took a step towards him. "I mean it."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You do know I can  _compel_  you to kill your little mate. I am stronger than you."

Rachel watched him, as he paced. "You are never going to be happy. Why can't you just do what I ask and be with  _me_?"

"Because I'll never love you."

Jesse laughed. "So I'll kill anyone you think you'd be happy with. I've killed your old friends, or have you forgotten? Your sister's blood tasted so good."

Rachel lounged at him, pressing him against a tree, her hands gripping his throat. " _Don't talk about her!_ "

Jesse smirked, "I am your sire. I am  _stronger_  than you'll ever be. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're a monster."

Jesse just pushed away. "You'll never win. And to prove it, I'll sink my teeth into your little play thing's neck and suck her dry, all while you watch."

Rachel took another step, but kicked her knee in, breaking it. Rachel let out a scream as she fell.

"A lesson for you, my love."

Rachel glared at him, as he turned and walked away. He stopped, but didn't turn. "I always win my princess, the faster you accept it, the easy your life will be."

Rachel let out a growl as he vanished with his speed. Rachel just sat back and dragged herself to a tree. She'd have to wait for her knee to heal, hoping he didn't do anything to hurt Quinn. She just hoped she'd find the strength to stop him before Quinn got hurt again.

She hoped she could finally stop him and avenge those he hurt before.

**Glee**

Rachel looked at Quinn, who was concentrating on her work.

Rachel was going to anything in her power to protect her. She was going to do everything in her power to keep him from hurting anyone ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

****Rachel watched as Quinn played with her melted ice cream. School was finally over, and summer started. That allowed Rachel to hang around Quinn more and allowed her to protect her more. Jesse hadn't visited her in some time, and it worried her. She didn't know what he was planning.

Quinn looked up and smiled at Rachel. "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel shrugged. "Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just thinking about what Jesse might do," Rachel answered, shaking her head.

Quinn frowned. "What has he done to you?"

"Kills the people I care about," Rachel whispered, looking at the puddle of melted ice cream.

"Who has he killed?" Quinn asked, frowning. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's okay. He's killed my parents, uncles, aunts, cousins. Grandparents. He killed my baby sister while I watched," Rachel whispered, glaring at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel shrugged."It's been a few hundred years."

"It still hurts to lose family. I miss my parents all the time."

"I still remember her. My little sister."

"Does it get harder to remember?" Quinn questioned, her voice soft.

"No. I mean, you forget things, but you remember important events, especially when those events lead up to your change. I still remember all their birthdays, but I can't remember what we did those days."

"That must suck."

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "There are moments I wish I didn't remember. I wish our minds were like a human's and we'd forget as we get older. I wish I could forget the look on her face as she took her last breath."

"Do you think my moms are mad at me?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't want to be like them, and they were hoping I did."

"They want you in their lives forever. No parent wants to lose their child."

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

Rachel gave her a small smile. "It's  _your_  choice, and as long as it's what you want to do, it'll be the right one."

Quinn gave her a smile.

**Glee**

One second Quinn was standing in front of her house, the next, she was in the middle of an unknown room. She looked around, before stopping, seeing a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"Hello Quinn," he said, grinning.

"Who are you?"

"I believe you know of me. I'm Jesse."

He took a step towards her. Quinn took a step back, her back pressed against the wall. He stood in front of her, a smile on his face. "Oh, how we meet again."

**Glee**

Rachel looked at her phone. Quinn was supposed to text her she made it home safely. She stood up and quickly ran to Quinn's home.

Once she made it to the front of the house, her senses were hit with a familiar scent. Hoping she was wrong, she knocked on the door.

Santana opened it, frowning at Rachel.

"Hey, is Quinn home?" Rachel asked, her fingers twitching at her side.

Santana shook her head. "No." Worry painted her face.

"I think Jesse has her."

**Glee**

Quinn struggled, but his grip on her throat tightened.

"You know, I'm shocked your little family hasn't changed you. You could protect yourself more if you were a vampire," he said, releasing her throat.

Quinn coughed, as she tried to catch her breath. "What do you want?"

"You mean something to Rachel," he whispered, taking a step back.

"Why do you want to hurt her?"

He smiled, looking at her. "I love her. She'll be with me when she has nothing left."

"She's strong, she'll never go to you."

Laughing, Jesse shook his head. "No. You see, Rachel is ready to break. I can feel it. Killing you will snap her."

"Then kill me," she growled, glaring at him.

"You want that? You want to die? I'd want that, but I want it to  _hurt_."

Quinn clenched her teeth as she waited for him to make his move.

He walked up to her until she was pressed against the wall. He leaned into her, his mouth next to her ear.

"I hear you like stories, would you like to hear mine?"

**Glee**

"We have to find her!" Rachel snapped, glaring at the mothers in front of her.

"Why don't you try? You know him, where would he take her?" Santana shot back, standing up.

Rachel exhaled deeply. "I don't know. I don't know his plan this time. I don't know what he's going to do. What he's planning."

Jesse had been around for a  _long_  time. He had mastered his powers and his planning. He was able to mask his scent and Quinn, making it impossible to find where he took Rachel's mate.

"Is he going to hurt her?" Brittany asked, worry in her voice.

Rachel looked at Brittany. "I don't know. He's been unstable for as long as I've known him."

"Well, sitting around here isn't going to help find her," Santana told them, standing up. "Think Berry, where would he take her?"

**Glee**

"Years ago, when I was 19, I was in love," he said, while Quinn held him, her hand running through his hair. They were sitting on the ground. Quinn was sitting against the wall, with Jesse sitting between her legs, leaning back against her.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, her pupils dilated.

_Jesse laughed, as he pulled her close. He reached over and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."_

_Grinning, she kissed him back. "And I love you too."_

_"Father says you are to marry someone else?" he asked, pulling her close._

_The girl sighed. "Yes. My Father says my husband will be able to support me."_

_"Why can't you marry me?"_

_"Because you are a bastard. You will amount to nothing," she whispered, pulling him to her._

_"Why does Father hate me?" Jesse asked, staring at the ground._

_"He does not know you. Your Father is blind. Anyone would be lucky to call you their son."_

_"Harmony," he whispered, tears in his eyes._

_"It's okay. You are going to be okay. We'll get through this together. You and me against the world."_

_"Always?"_

_"And forever."_

"She was everything to me," he whispered, staring at nothing. "A few days later, Father stormed into my room."

_"I heard you plan to run away with that whore," his father shouted, glaring at Jesse._

_"Father, where did you hear that?"_

_"That does not matter. You are to never see her again," he told Jesse._

_The nineteen year old walked to his father. "What did you do?"_

_His father looked down at him, a glare on his face. He raised his hand and slapped Jesse._

_"Father," Jesse whispered, his eyes wide._

_"You do not question me, do you understand?" he asked, glaring at the child._

_"P-please, tell me," Jesse begged, not bothering to sooth the throbbing cheek. He had been used to the physical pain._

_His father smirked. "Rebecca has chosen to marry. Just as I told you. You were not worth to be loved by her, or anyone else."_

_His father left, leaving Jesse heartbroken._

"I searched for her and asked her. She told me that she did love me, but it wasn't going to be enough. She said  _he'd_ be a better match," Jesse said threw his teeth, his body trembling with the anger.

Quinn pulled him close. "You are worth it," she said in a monotone voice.

"I know I am," he said, a growl in his voice.

**Glee**

Santana grabbed the pillow and tossed it across the room. Her daughter was missing, and no one knew where to look for her. She was in trouble, and Santana couldn't help her.

She looked around, before sitting on Quinn's bed and sighed.

_"Mama!" Three year old Quinn shouted as she ran to her mother. She giggled when Santana picked her up._

_"And how is my little girl."_

_"Good! Mama, I good!"_

_Santana laughed and kissed the girl's cheek. "Do you know what day it is?"_

_Quinn shook her head._

_"It's the day you came into our family."_

_"Mama, we 'eleb'ate?"_

_"We are going to celebrate," Santana told the girl._

_Quinn giggled, and kissed her mother's cheek. "Mama, we see Mommy?"_

_"We go see Mommy," Santana said, letting Quinn stand on the ground and allowed her to lead her away._

Santana glared at the photograph of herself with Brittany and Quinn. (Vampires were able to photograph themselves.)

Santana's glare slowly turned into a tearless sob.

**Glee**

"I was out one day, at  _our_  spot, when it happened."

_Jesse stared at the pond. Harmony had just been married to_ him _. And they were probably trying to procreate._

_Jesse turned when he heard footsteps. He frowned, seeing his father standing there._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_His father shrugged. "I wanted to know where my son goes."_

_Jesse stood up and looked at his father. He could see the man holding wood (the size of a bat)._

_"I will miss you," his father told him._

_Jesse took a step back. His father was faster. He was able to shorten the distance between the two and swing the bat, hitting Jesse's legs. The boy screamed, as his father didn't stop hitting him._

_Suddenly, his father stopped._

_Jesse, who was sobbing, looked at his father. "What are you doing?"_

_His father looked down at the boy. "I am tired of raising a disappointed. When this is over, I will tell everyone I lost my son in an animal attack."_

_He raised the weapon and continued to hit his son._

_Jesse could feel his bones break at different impacts._

_Jesse couldn't breath. He couldn't see. He laid there, as he father walked away, leaving him to die._

_Jesse tried to push himself up, but his body was too weak._

_He just let himself fall, giving up. He looked up when he heard footsteps getting closer. Thinking it was his father, he tried to make eye contact so his father could see what he was doing_

_But it wasn't his father. It was another woman. She knelt down in front of him._

_"Have I died?" Jesse asked, looking at the woman._

_She laughed. "Do you want to die?"_

_Jesse let out a sob. "No."_

_"Are you willing to do anything to live?"_

_"Please. I don't want to die."_

_She knelt down and bit him. Jesse groaned as he went unconscious._

"After I changed, I visited my father and killed him. I made sure he watched me as I stuck my hand into his chest and taking out his heart."

"Did you kill Harmony?"

"I wanted to. I wish I did. But I loved her too much to kill her."

"Why didn't you change her?"

Jesse sighed. "I wanted her to be happy. I was a naive boy back then."

_"Stop!" he exclaimed, as his sire climbed onto his lap._

_"I saved your life. You owe me yours."_

_Jesse tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge._

_"Please stop," Jesse begged._

_"I can kill you right now. I can_ end _you._ Stop fighting _," she snarled, holding his hands above his head and used the other one to push his pants down._

_Jesse closed his eyes while she did what she wanted with his body._

"She taught me the truth. No one will love you unless you force it," he snarled, standing up. He grabbed Quinn by the shirt and pushed her against the wall. He looked into his eyes. " _You are going to call Rachel._ "

**Glee**

Rachel was sitting outside the house, thinking of a way to find Jesse's new hideout when her phone rang. She grabbed it, seeing an unknown number. She answered it.

"Quinn?"

" _Rae?"_

"It's me. Where are you? Are you okay?"

" _I-I don't know. I'm scared,_ " Quinn said, her voice shaking.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you and we are going to be okay," Rachel said, closing her eyes.

" _Rae_ " Quinn was unable to finish. She let out a gasp.

"Quinn? Quinn!"

" _It hurts,_ " Quinn whispered. Rachel could hear the tears in her voice.

"Talk to me, do you know where you are? Please."

Rachel heard some shuffling. " _We're at_ the _house Rachel._ "

Jesse hung up, and Rachel ran off.

She made it to the house in no time and rushed inside. The scent of Quinn's blood was strong. She ran towards the scene, freezing when she sees Quinn sitting in a corner, alone. Her hands were over her stomach, blood leaking through her fingers.

Quinn looked up. "Rachel?"

That took Rachel out of her daze. She ran to the girl and pressed against her stomach. "Quinn, it's going to be okay."

"It hurts," Quinn whispered, a small frown on her face. "Am I going to die?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. "Your eyes are like my Mama's."

Rachel smiled, "Really?" She picked Quinn up.

Quinn nodded. "Mama had the same eyes as the person who killed my parents."

Rachel carried Quinn out of the room. "Close your eyes. We'll get you help soon."

And with that, Rachel took Quinn to the hospital.

Quinn was taken away from her. As much as Rachel wanted to, she knew she had to stay.

She sat down and called Brittany. She leaned back, and wondered how Quinn could remember her parents' deaths. The girl was at least few months old. That girl was special, and she was going to be okay.

She just had to be okay.

 


	12. Chapter 12

****Marley watched as Quinn slept. The girl had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors were able to help her.

She felt Finn put his hands on her shoulders. "She's going to be fine."

"I know. But I can't believe he got to her. He was able to kidnap Quinn and  _stab_  her."

"We just have to watch her even more now," Finn answered, leaning down so he could kiss Marley's cheek. "She's fine, and we won't let him get to her again. Someone will be with her at all times."

"She's not going to like it."

"As long as she's safe, it doesn't matter," Finn responded, moving to sit on the chair next to Marley.

Marley leaned over and curled up at Finn's side, waiting for Quinn to wake up.

**Glee**

Rachel paced, anger coursing through her body. She wanted to find Jesse. She wanted to find him and rip him apart. She punched the wall, creating a hole.

"You'll have to pay for that."

Rachel looked over to see Santana standing there.

"Should you be with Quinn?"

"Britt, Marley and Finn are with her. I was told I should come check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, and penguins fly."

"You don't like me," Rachel shot, glaring at the vampire in front of her.

"I don't like the fact that you're Quinn's mate. I don't like how you treated her when you were pushing her away."

"I had to. Look at what is happening because  _you_  were all telling me to get close to her," the older vampire snapped, clenching her fists.

"The fact that you were being a  _bitch_  and neglecting your bond with Quinn was hurting her. She was having asthma attacks  _every_  night. So yeah, I wanted you to get close to her," Santana growled, taking a step closer to the other woman.

Rachel glared at the vampire.

Santana sighed. "I know you are hurting. I am too. She's my little girl. Brittany and I, we raised her. Her first step, her first word, when she lost her first tooth, when she threw her first punch, we were there. And we've seen Quinn hurt before. It always hurts, seeing her lay in the hospital bed, wires connected to her."

"Quinn's going to die," Rachel dropped, her voice void of any emotion.

Santana's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel's broken eyes connected with familiar colored eyes. "She's going to die. Jesse has killed people in my life before. He's not going to stop until Quinn is dead. He always wins."

"He has a group of us to fight."

"He's older. He's stronger. He can compel young vampires, he can compel Marley, Mercedes, Sam and Finn. And I am not going to fight  _my_ family."

Santana sighed. "We'll beat him. We aren't going to lose Quinn."

"I have to tell you something."

**Glee**

"I was in my town, minding my own business, when these men just came in with guns."

_Puck looked at his scared family. He could hear the bangs outside. He could hear people screaming for help. As much as Puck wanted to help those people, but he had to take care of his own families._

_Puck stood up in front of everyone when he heard bangs against his front door. The door burst open, as three men with guns stormed inside._

_The men looked shocked to see Puck standing there watching them. He took the moment to try to attack. He was able to get a few punches in when he heard a_ bang _._

_Puck gasped, looking down to see a red spot grown on his shirt._

Bang!

_Puck felt another sharp pain. He fell to his knees, feeling the pain from the gun wounds. He looked up to see a man aim the gun to his chest, and pulled the trigger._

_Puck fell back, as a puddle of his blood started to grow under him. As Puck went in and out of consciousness, he heard his family scream and bangs. He closed his eyes, as tears slipped. He knew that his family wasn't going to make it._

_Puck cried, in emotional and physical pain. It was getting harder to breath, when he opened his eyes, to see someone staring down at him._

_"I was watching," the man said, looking down at Puck._

_"Wh-what?" Puck gasped, feeling himself weaken._

_"You can protect these people, do you wish to protect them?"_

_Puck frowned. "Th-they, they are dead."_

_"Yes, your family is dead, but you can keep this from happening again, would you like to do that?"_

Quinn let out a laugh. "You're the chosen one Puck."

The vampire smiled and shook his head. "It happened like that, I swear."

"I believe you," Quinn told him, signaling for him to continue.

Rolling his eyes, Puck continued his story.

_"I can stop those men?"_

_"Yes, do you want the power to protect them?"_

_Puck gave a small nod._

_The man leaned down and bit into Puck's neck._

"I was able to get rid of most of them. The ones I didn't get rid of ran away. Once my town was safe, I left. I felt lonely, so I wanted to find my own purpose. Shortly after Finn was changed, I met Finn and Rachel. That girl was so mean to me, but I stuck around. I knew there was something special in there, it just took a little while to find it," Puck told Quinn, leaning on his chair.

"So you're the second oldest?" Quinn asked, eating her lunch.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I'm three hundred and forty-three."

"You are old," Quinn said, grinning.

Puck shrugged. "I'm younger than Rachel."

"She's old."

"And Kitty is your mate?"

Puck's face lit up. "Yeah. Kitty and Sam were changed at the same time."

"Is it our turn?" Sam asked, as he and Kitty entered the room.

Kitty leaned over and kissed Puck's lips.

"How did you two change?"

"It was 1899, Sam and I are cousins. Sam here decided to go hunting, and I went with him. We were deep in the forest."

_Kitty looked at Sam, narrowing her eyes. "Are you certain this is a safe trail?"_

_Sam nodded his head. "Yes, I've been through here multiple times."_

_"How far will we be traveling?"_

_"Not far, there is small pond I wanted to show you."_

_"Lead the way Sam."_

_Kitty followed the older boy threw the trail, looking around at the nature. She enjoyed being out, looking at the trees and flowers around her._

_Kitty didn't know how many times she tripped. She'd just laugh it off. An hour or so later, (not really an hour, but it felt like it) they made it to the pond._

_Kitty looked into it, seeing the bottom. The water was so clean, so clear. She crouched down and touched the water, watching the ripples appear around her finger._

_"This is so pretty," Kitty whispered, looking around her._

_Sam nodded. "Yeah."_

_They sat there, in silence, taking in the environment._

_"Kitty," she heard Sam whisper a few minutes later._

_Kitty looked over and froze, seeing a pack of lions standing a few feet away._

"I was an idiot and didn't take a weapon. There was nothing we could do either way," Sam continued, staring at his hands.

"The lions attacked. I still remember how every scratch, how every bite felt," Kitty said, frowning.

"We thought it was over," Sam injected, looking up at Quinn.

_Kitty reached over and grabbed Sam's bloody hand when the lions ran away. She looked over to see a pair of beautiful hazel-like eyes stare down at her._

"Animals hate us. They can sense what we can do, so they ran when I walked in. I felt my bond with Kitty flare up and I couldn't leave her there. So I changed her and Sam."

"Do you ever wish you never changed?" Quinn asked, looking at the three people in front of her.

"No, I like being who I am," Puck answered first.

"I got to meet Mercedes," Sam told Quinn.

"I didn't know vampires existed, but I don't regret being changed," Kitty told the girl.

Quinn nodded and let out a yawn.

"Sleep, Santana, Brittany or Rachel should be here when you wake up," Kitty told Quinn, smiling at the girl.

Quinn gave them a sleepy smile, her medication taking effect. "I'm glad you're my friends. I like friends."

**Glee**

Brittany ran her hand through Quinn's hair. She looked up at Santana. "She told you everything?"

Santana nodded her head. "I want to hate her, I do, but I can't."

"She loved her. She really does. And you can see that. That's why you can't hate her."

"I just, I don't know."

"Look, things are going to be crazy for a while, with Quinn and her injuries. Everyone is going to be protecting her, and it's because of her connection with Rachel that makes it possible."

"And it's her connection with Rachel that makes Jesse go after Quinn in the first place."

"Biff is a part of this too."

Santana clenched her fists. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I shouldn't have stopped you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Let's worry about helping Quinn heal before we deal with everything. She's going to need help."

Santana nodded and sighed. "Do you ever wish for a time when things were easier?"

"Do you remember how you broke down when Quinn said her first word?"

_"Mama, can you say mama?" Santana asked, sitting in front of a tiny Quinn._

_Quinn bit her toy and looked up at Santana._

_"With her eyes, we'll be keeping boys away with bats," Brittany responded from her spot next to Santana._

_The younger vampire shook her head "Oh no, Quinnie's never dating."_

_"She's going to be a teenager in no time."_

_Santana glared at her mate. "Oh no, if I change her now, do you think she'll stay a child forever?"_

_"If you change her, I will shove my foot so far up your a-s-s that you'll feel it centuries from now," Brittany threatened, glaring at her mate._

_Santana showed Norman her hands. "I won't." She turned back to Quinn, who had been watching with interest. "Say mama?"_

_"Mmm," Quinn sounded out, clapping her little hands._

_Santana grinned, as she leaned forwards. "Mmmaaammmaaa."_

_"Say it," Santana whispered, grinning._

_"Mommy," Quinn said, giggling._

_The grin was wiped off her face. She could feel Brittany's concerned, yet amused look on her._

_Santana stood up and picked up Quinn. The child stared at Santana, a small cute frown on her face._

_Santana laughed. "You said your first word!" She twirled Quinn around. Quinn giggled in Santana's arms._

_The younger vampire hugged Quinn and started to sob. "My little girl said her first word."_

_She felt Brittany wrap her arms around the two._

_"Mama," Quinn said, sighing._

_Santana cried harder._

"It was our little girl's first word," Santana muttered.

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are adorable."

"I better be," Santana muttered, shaking her head.

Both women leaned into each other as they looked at their daughter.

**Glee**

"I'm fine," Quinn said, her mothers hovering around. She sighed, liking the feeling of her own bed.

"We're outside if you need us, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Go, watch television, make me food. Let me sleep please," Quinn told them.

Santana sighed. She nodded her head. Both her mothers kissed her forehead and left the room.

Quinn let out a breath. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her blankets. She was about to go to sleep when she felt her hand touch a piece of paper.

Frowning, she opened her eyes and grabbed the piece of paper. She opened it and read what it said.

_My love,_

_I heard you were hurt. I have missed you. I wish to see you again, I do hope you want to see me. Remember all the times we've spend together. I'm sure you don't remember, but I was your first love, your first time. And you will be mine._

_My Quinn, until we see each other again._

_Love always,_   
_Your Biff_

Quinn felt confusion as she saw the name.

"Who's Biff?"

 


	13. Chapter 13

****_A Year Ago_

He looked around the class, before stopping at the new student. Quinn. The human with vampire parents. Her blond hair, her hazel eyes. He stared at her, not sure why she caught his attention. In his fifty years of existing, no one had ever caught his attention before.

She looked up and noticed his staring. She blushed and looked away. He smiled, thinking she was adorable.

High school was boring, especially having done it a few times. But he loved the feeling of superiority. He also enjoyed all the girls throwing themselves at him. He had slept with a few. They'd gush to their friends, and then the friends would ask him out. It was a cycle, and he didn't get bored.

But with this Quinn. He could tell this time it would be different. He could practically feel her innocence seeping through. And the fact that her mothers were vampires themselves.

He turned to look at the teacher before standing up. He moved to sit next to her.

"Hi," he said, giving her a smile.

Quinn looked up, a blush on her face. "Hi."

"I'm Biff," he told her, offering her his hand.

"Quinn." Quinn reached for a handshake.

He turns her hand and kissed her knuckles. Quinn's blush darkens.

"It's a pleasure, Quinn."

**Glee**

_Present_

Quinn felt the the air breezing by. She had been driven crazy stuck indoors. Her mothers hadn't let her out in days, and she wanted to go out and actually see nature.

She was sitting in her backyard. Her mothers were talking with Rachel about the new plan to keep her safe. As grateful as Quinn was, she was getting annoyed. They never asked her what she wanted. They just told her what to do, and who to stay with.

"Quinn?" someone whispered, not far from her.

Quinn stood up, ready to run inside, but curious. She looked around, before seeing a brunette standing across the yard.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked, looking at the door, before turning back to the guy. She wasn't sure if he was safe or not.

"It's me, Biff," he said, giving her a small smile.

He took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"I don't know you."

He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You don't. You loved me."

"I loved you," Quinn said, trying to remember, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head.

One second he was far away, the next he was standing in front of her. Quinn tried to get away, but he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"What are-" she was cut off by his lips.

She struggled against him, but soon kissed him back.

She didn't know why, but his lips felt familiar to her. She closed her eyes, as she placed her hands on his face.

One second she was kissing him, the next, he was gone.

Quinn frowned, looking around.

"What's going on?" she asked, frowning.

**Glee**

Rachel felt Santana and Brittany staring at her. She looked up to see Santana glaring at her.

"What do you want me to do?" Rachel snapped, glaring back.

"Tell her."

"What good will that do? It's not going to do anything," Rachel told her, shaking her head.

"Rae, hey," Quinn said.

Rachel's head snapped. She turned to Quinn. Rachel stood up. The human had a confused look on her face. She smiled, thinking it was adorable.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Who's Biff?" Quinn asked, not answering Rachel's question.

Rachel's eyes shifted to Santana and Brittany, who froze. Their eyes were wide open.

"Biff?"

"Yeah, Biff. He left a note in my room, telling me he was my first love."

"Quinn," Santana started, but Quinn cut her off.

"And I just saw him. He kissed me," Quinn told them.

Rachel felt a pain in her dead heart.

Santana and Brittany shot up. "What do you mean you saw him."

"He was in the backyard. And he told me I loved him and then kissed me. He's gone now. But when I tried to remember there is a piercing pain in my head."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, that happens if your compelled to forget something and are trying to remember."

"I was compelled to forget him, but who would do that?"

Santana looked at Quinn. "He did. He made you forget him."

"Why would he do that?" Quinn asked, looking from her mothers.

"He wasn't a good guy, Quinnie."

"Can you make me remember? Is he older? If you're older, you can get rid of his compulsion right? Please, help me remember," Quinn whispered, looking from her mothers to Rachel.

Santana looked at Brittany. Rachel watched as Santana gave a subtle head nod.

Brittany walked towards Quinn and looked into her eyes.

" _You will remember Biff. You will remember your relationship with him. You will remember that he made you forget._ "

Quinn's eyes dilated. "Biff was my first love. He was my boyfriend."

**Glee**

_A Year Ago_

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Biff asked Quinn, smiling at her.

"Did you ask my moms if it's okay? You know how protective they are."

Biff laughed. His eyes shined, and Quinn could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, I asked them. They said as long as you're home by nine and injury-free."

"Nine?"

"We'll have a early date. And maybe if it ends well, they'll let us have later dates."

"And where will you be taking me?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"I was think a movie and dinner?"

"You don't have to eat."

"For you, I will."

Quinn blushed as she looked away.

**Glee**

_Present_

Rachel watched as Quinn blinked. "He was nice."

"He was nice in the beginning," Santana answered, sadness in her voice.

Rachel frowned, "What happened?"

"Biff was such a nice guy. He'd take Quinn out, and she was so happy," Brittany told them.

**Glee**

_A Year Ago_

"I don't remember how I was changed. I kind of went missing one day, and then poof, I was a vampire."

"Do you regret being one?" She'd say vampire, but they were in public and didn't know who was listening.

"A bit. I mean, I have really connected with anyone. But at the same time, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have met you."

Quinn looked down at her plate, a blush on her face.

"You're cute when you blush," he said, smiling at her.

Quinn smiled back. "No one has made me blush as much as you have."

Biff reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand. "I know we haven't even finished our first date, but I feel a real connection with you. I like being your friend, and I can see us being more. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Quinn grinned. "I never had a boyfriend."

"I"d love to be your first."

"Yes."

Smiling, they finished their date and Biff took Quinn to her house.

"This is so cheesy," Quinn said, when they stopped at the front door.

"It's your first date, I wanted to make it as cliche as possible," he said, smiling at her.

"I had fun," Quinn told him, looking down.

Biff took a step so he was standing right in front of her. He lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

**Glee**

_Present_

"It was good for a few months. We thought that was it, Quinn found her mate. Then everything changed. Quinn started to change."

"Change how?"

"She'd always be out with him. She would come home late. She'd be short with us. She wasn't the person we knew. We assumed it was the teenage angst."

**Glee**

_A Year Ago_

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, frowning as her daughter walked to the front door.

"Out," Quinn said, her back to Brittany.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"We were going to have dinner as a family," Brittany told her daughter.

"You don't need to eat."

"But we want to be together as a family."

"We aren't a family. You're vampires. I'm not. You never even adopted me," Quinn snapped, glaring at her mother.

"Quinn," Brittany whispered, pain in her voice.

Quinn scoffed. "Whatever. I'm going out."

**Glee**

_Present_

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, looking down.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Quinn just leaned into it.

"Quinn would come home with little cuts. But we didn't find out until later. She was so happy. Until one day, he messed up."

**Glee**

_A Year Ago_

Biff pushed Quinn against the wall. She let out a groan, but didn't fight back. He laughed.

" _Do it_ ," he said, looking into her dilated eyes.

Quinn placed her mouth over the cut on her hand, allowing her own blood fill her mouth. He smiled, before pulling her arm away, kissing her.

" _Tell me you love me._ "

"I love you Biff," Quinn said, in a monotone voice.

" _Again_."

"I love you."

He smirked. He leaned forward and bit her neck. Quinn let out a gasp. She could feel his lips on her neck, his teeth gone.

It wasn't long before Quinn started to feel lightheaded. She tried to push him away, feel her strength slowly dissipate.

He smiled into her neck, before pulling away. He wiped his mouth.

Quinn started to gasp, as she fell to the ground.

"Oops," Biff said, looking down at Quinn, who was sitting on the ground, gasping for air.

Biff walked to Quinn's bag and grabbed her inhaler. He crouched down in front of her.

"Let's get you breathing, huh? Can't have you die yet, I haven't had my fun yet," he said, letting Quinn take her medicine. He picked Quinn up and placed her on the bed. He hovered over her.

"Do you love me?" he asked, looking at her.

"Y-yes," Quinn said, smiling at him.

He smirked. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

He smirked and kissed her.

**Glee**

_Present_

"I slept with him," Quinn said, her eyes wide. "I had sex with him. I loved him even though he hurt me."

If Brittany wasn't holding her, Quinn would have fallen. Santana quickly ran to grab Quinn's inhaler as the human worked herself up.

"Why di- why did I let him do that?"

"He got into your head. He was able to make you think what he was doing was love."

Santana helped Quinn use her inhaler. Brittany and Santana moved Quinn onto the couch. Rachel moved so she was sitting on the ground in front of Quinn.

"It was our fault," Santana whispered. "We sheltered you so much, you didn't know what a normal relationship was."

"We found out what happened a few days later. We cornered Quinn. That was when we saw the cuts on her arms. We knew then that he was using her as a blood bag, feeding off her whenever he wanted. Before we could make him pay for what he did, he got to Quinn first and made her forget he existed."

**Glee**

_A Year Ago_

Quinn was pressed against a wall, with Biff standing over her.

" _You will forget I ever existed. You will forget what I did. We will meet again._ "

He kissed Quinn one last time, before leaving.

**Glee**

_Present_

"He found me and made me forget," Quinn said, her eyes dilated.

Rachel frowned, because the whole time Quinn was talking, her eyes were normal, until that moment. She looked at the mothers sitting on either side of her, knowing they had something to do with that memory.

Brittany pulled Quinn close. The human started to cry, as she dealt with many emotions, and her abuse.

The four sat there, until Quinn fell asleep.

Rachel looked to Santana and Brittany. "Who really compelled her?"

"Biff," Santana answered, glaring at Rachel.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Santana snarled, standing up.

Rachel stood up too. "You are lying to her."

"Shut up."

"She's going to be angry when she finds out."

"No one is going to tell her. You love her. She'll be hurt, and you will have caused it. And it's not like you're miss perfect. You are keeping things from her too."

Rachel looked at Quinn, before turning to Santana. "I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her  _everything_."

**Glee**

"The time is almost near," Jesse said, looking at Biff.

"Can't I keep her?"

"Quinn is Rachel's mate. Quinn can't be yours if Rachel exists, and Rachel can't be mine if Quinn exists."

"So we kill Rachel, she's lived long enough."

Jesse sighed. "I've been chasing after her for five hundred years. I am  _not_ giving her up."

"You've spend five hundred years chasing her. I got Quinn the day I met her. Who's winning here?"

Jesse grabbed Biff by the throat and pushed him against the wall. He looked into Biff's eyes.

" _You will do as I say_."

"I will do as you say," Biff whispered, his voice monotone.

He released his great grandson and turned. "Stick to the plan."


	14. Chapter 14

****Quinn groaned, as she woke up. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as she remembered what had happened in the prior hours. She stretched on her bed, before sitting up. She almost screamed when she saw Rachel standing at her desk chair, reading a book.

Rachel looked up. She gave Quinn a smile and placed the book down.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked, her eyes on Quinn.

Quinn shrugged. "I could be better."

Rachel nodded her head. She stared at Quinn, who stared back.

"There is something you need to know," Rachel said, standing up.

"It was October, 1655 when I got really sick. My mother prayed that I would be okay. Medicine was scarce. She wished for me to get better, but many people had already died. There was no hope, when a vampire walked into my home and told my mother that she could save me, but told her that she may never see me again. My mother wanted me to live my life, so she said yes," Brittany told the other vampires.

"Did you ever see your mother again?" Ally asked, a small frown on her face.

"Once I was in control of my urges, I went to visit my family one last time, to say goodbye."

"Who was the vampire?" Shawn asked, sitting forward.

"Her name was Dani. She helped me control myself before letting go my own way."

"Where is she now?" Marley asked, her eyes wide with wonder. Shawn leaned over and kissed her temple.

"She is living with her mate. I don't know who it is, but I've seen her in passing, but she'd always be alone," Brittany answered.

Quinn stormed into the living room, freezing when she saw the group of people sitting there. Her eyes went to Santana and Brittany.

"Rachel is my mate," Quinn said, a frown on her face.

Santana nodded her head. "Yes."

Quinn ran her hand through her hair. She sighed. "How is this fair?"

"What?"

"I'm human. I age. Rachel is my mate. If I don't change, she'll watch me grow old and die," Quinn told them, glaring at the ground.

"You don't have to change," Rachel said, her voice a whisper.

"It's not fair to you. You've waited over four hundred years for me," Quinn said, her eyes on Rachel.

Santana watched Rachel turn to her. "It's not the first time I lost my mate."

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked, frowning.

"Have you guys heard of the  _Mate's Blessing_?" Rachel asked, waiting until she saw the head shakes, "Sometimes, if a vampire's mate dies, they can be reborn."

"So if Quinn dies of old age, she'll come back?" Hailee questioned, looking to the human in the room.

Rachel shook her head, as she looked to Quinn. "The mate has to be human, and the way they died have to supernatural based."

"You lost your mate, supernaturally based?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Quinn, you've been reborn multiple times, and each time, Jesse has killed you."

**Glee**

"You kidnapped me to keep me locked up," Biff whined, as he watched Jesse look over his plans.

"Will you  _shut_  up?" Jesse asked, glaring at the reflection.

Biff held his hands up. "I'm just asking."

"I should have just taken Marley, she would have been easier to control," Jesse muttered, glaring at the other vampire. "We have weeks."

"A week for what?"

"To kill Quinn again."

**Glee**

"You've been reborn at least ten times. And each time, Jesse has been the reason you died."

"The best friend you killed when you change," Marley whispered, her eyes shifting from a frozen, pale Quinn, to a sad, still Rachel.

"The first Quinn. You had another name back then, but it was you. You've all been different, but you always had hazel eyes," Rachel whispered, looking at Quinn.

"How did we not know of this? We've been with you for  _years_ ," Sam interjected for the first time, a frown on his face.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. You guys were dealing with your own problems, controlling your thirst, looking for your mates. I didn't bother you and you didn't bother me. You guys have met the other versions of Quinn, you just didn't know it was her. As I said, they all looked different."

The six other vampires sat in silence as they tried to process that.

Quinn got Rachel's attention. "What has he done to me?"

"The first time, he cut you and left me to feed off you. The second time, we stood at a cliffside and he held you. When I tried to get to you, he slit your throat and let you fall off it. The third time, he drank all your blood. The fourth time," Rachel stopped, staring at the ground.

_"Don't do this! Please," Rachel begged, looking at a tied up "Quinn" and Jesse._

_Quinn was drenched in gasoline, her eyes closed._

_"Please," Rachel whispered._

_"As long as she's alive, she'll always have your heart," Jesse said, turning the match on and dropping it._

_Rachel tried to run to save Quinn, but Jesse grabbed her and held her._

"The fourth time he held me back while I watched you burn," Rachel whispered, a devastated look on her face.

Quinn looked like she was going to be sick.

"I can stop," Rachel whispered, only looking at Quinn.

The human shook her head. "No, I need to hear this."

"He drained you the fifth and sixth time, saying you tasted so sweet. The seventh time, the seventh time he made me kill you again."

_Rachel felt his breath on his face. He looked into her eyes. "_ You want blood _."_

_Rachel's eyes dilated. "I want blood."_

_"_ Not just any blood, you want  _her_  blood. _"_

_"I want her blood," Rachel whispered back, her eyes turning to Quinn._

"Make it hurt _."_

_"I'll make it hurt."_

_Rachel walked to Quinn and stood in front of her. The human looked scared. Rachel leaned forward and kiss Quinn's neck. When the other girl relaxed, Rachel went in for the bite._

_Quinn froze, while Rachel drained her. It didn't hurt, but then she gasped, when Rachel used her vampire strength to drive her hand into Quinn's abdominal._

"You died in my arms. The seventh time, the seventh time, she, the seventh time he snapped your neck when you told me you loved me."

"I-" Quinn shook her head, leaving the house. She walked out to the backyard. Rachel followed her. She saw Quinn sit on the steps.

"Quinn?"

"I'm sorry, it's hard hearing that I've died multiple times," Quinn whispered, staring at the ground.

"I know," Rachel responded, sitting next to Quinn.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. "What was the eight time?"

Rachel stared at the ground.

_"You have five minutes before she runs out of breath," Jesse said, grinning._

_"Damn it, why can't you just leave us alone?" Rachel snapped, glaring at her sire._

_Jesse's smile was wiped off his face. "Because I love you, and if you love someone, you fight for them. And I'll fight your mate every time."_

_"It's not fair, she's not a vampire, this isn't fair!"_

_Jesse stared at Rachel for a second, before looking down. "You have four minutes."_

_"Jesse, don't do this, please!"_

_"Time is ticking Rachel. She's going to die."_

"He didn't outright kill me?"

"He buried you, he killed you. I found your body minutes after your heart stopped. It had been too late."

"He's obsessed with you, that's why he keeps doing it. His sire messed him up, giving him a twisted look on love," Quinn whispered. "What's the ninth?"

"He poisoned you and I had to watch you die slowly, and painfully."

"I dream about these things sometimes," Quinn told her, looking up at Rachel. "I remember waking up like I was drowning. I couldn't breath. I think I remember these."

"I tried to protect you. I thought if I didn't talk to you like I did the others, maybe he'd leave you alone. But he always went after you, and you kept having asthma attacks because I would reject the mating call."

"But you stopped?"

"Because staying away wasn't helping you or me. It was hurting us."

"I don't want to be a vampire," Quinn told her, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I know. And it's okay. All of us are going to do what we can to make sure you live a long life."

"If I do, then you'll be alone forever," Quinn said.

"I know."

"I wish you never told me."

**Glee**

"Quinn" giggled as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. The older girl kissed her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you. Our stars have aligned."

"This is not normal," Quinn told her love.

"Since when did we do normal?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe that we are destined to be together. If we lost each other, we would find each other again," Rachel said, a grin on her face.

"I only want you. I want no one else."

"And I only want you."

Quinn kept her arms around Rachel. "This is the best feeling."

Rachel pushed herself against Quinn and closed her eyes. "It is."

Quinn closed her own eyes and followed Rachel to sleep.

**Glee**

"We have about two weeks before Jesse does anything," Rachel told the group of vampires and Quinn.

"Two week? How do you know?"

Rachel looked at Quinn as she answered. "With the exception of the first time, Quinn always dies on February first, the day before her seventeenth birthday."

"I'm sixteen," Quinn whispered, her face turning green, "my birthday is in two weeks."

"Quinn?"

The girl in question shot up and ran to the closest trash can, throwing up.

Brittany shot up and ran to her daughter, running her hand on the girl's back.

Rachel turned to the others. "Jesse has a plan, he always does. We have to be ready for anything."

**Glee**

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asked Santana, who had been watching Quinn sleep.

"Fate. Why we came here of all places. Why did we come here at this time, just to get mixed up in all this. If we had moved to another place, Quinn wouldn't be in danger. Do you think this is our fault?"

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana. "No, this is Jesse's fault. He is the one who wants to hurt Quinn. He is the one who kills her every time."

"Do you think he had anything to do with Quinn's birth parent's deaths?"

"I don't know. We don't know what caused the crash. But right now, we have to worry about Quinn and keeping her safe. We have to find a way to stop Jesse."

"He has Biff on his side."

"And Quinn has Rachel, she has Marley, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Kitty. She has us. Jesse isn't going to win this time."

"It's happened before. And Quinn has never survived it."

Brittany gently pushed Santana against the wall and looked into her eyes. "The difference between all the other times and this one, is that you and I are here to protect Quinn. Rachel told someone about what happened. All those other times, she kept it a secret, and it always backfired. This time we are ready. This time Rachel isn't alone."

"We're going to beat him," Santana whispered, a smile appearing on her face.

"We are going to beat him. And we are going to make him pay. Because Quinn is our daughter, and no one hurts her."

"No one hurts our baby girl."

**Glee**

_A Week Later_

"Everyone now knows," Jesse commented, grinning.

"Why don't you ever give up?" Rachel asked, shaking in anger.

Jesse laughed. "You know, I can do the unexpected and kill Quinn now, when no one is ready."

"Why don't you?" Rachel asked, glaring.

The older vampire shrugged. "I don't want to break tradition."

Rachel scoffed. "You're disgusting."

Jesse grinned. "And you're really mean. I want to play a little game right now."

Rachel frowned, and before she knew it, Jesse has her pressed against a tree, his hand around her throat.

"I'm still older. I can still  _compel_  you," he whispered, laughing when Rachel struggled against him. He looked into her eyes. " _You're going to tell Quinn the truth about who made her forget about Biff. And you're going to tell her what really happened to her parents._ "

Jesse released Rachel and watched her.

"I'm going to tell Quinn who made her forget about Biff and the truth about her parents."

Jesse grinned, as Rachel disappeared.

"This is going to be fun."


	15. Chapter 15

****Jesse looked at Biff, a smirk on his face. "She's fighting it. She's strong, but she won't be able to fight for long."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Break their bond."

**Glee**

Kitty looked at Rachel. The older vampire looked like she was in pain. She was gripping the table with all her strength.

"Rach, are you okay?" Kitty asked, frowning.

Rachel looked up at Kitty, pain in her eyes. She closed them, looking away.

Q-Q-"

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, her voice pained.

"You want to see Quinn?" Kitty asked, a frown on her face.

"N-n-yes," she gasped, her hands breaking a piece of the table.

Kitty nodded her head and took out her phone.

Rachel let out a groan, as she fought to stay on the chair.

" _Hello?_ " Santana asked, her voice filled with worry, although the other vampire tried to mask it.

"I think Rachel needs Quinn."

" _For what?_ "

"I don't know. But she's hurting. Bring Quinn here, please."

"We'll be there in a second."

Kitty hung up and turned to Rachel, who was even more tensed.

"Quinn is going to be here soon," Kitty whispered, running her hand through Rachel's hair. "You're going to be fine."

**Glee**

Rachel could feel Quinn get closer.

She watched as Kitty opened the front door. She watched as Quinn and her mothers entered the house. She watched as Quinn walked to her. (Kitty left to let the four deal with whatever was wrong.)

"Rae, are you okay?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. Her head was pounding against her head. Her body trembled, her eyes burned. She was in pain, but she fought against the compulsion.

"Rae?"

Rachel's pain worsen. She clenched her eyes shut, but she could feel the compulsion worsen.

Her eyes opened, her pupils were dilated. She stood up and looked into Quinn's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered, before her own compulsion took over, " _You will remember who_ really _compelled you to forget Biff._ "

Quinn's eyes dilated, before tears filled her eyes. She turned to her mothers. "You lied to me?"

Santana glared at Rachel, who was still in pain. Brittany took a step towards Quinn. Quinn took a step back.

"You lied to me? You  _compelled_  me," Quinn whispered, her tears slipping down her face.

"Quinn, please, listen to us," Brittany whispered.

"Why? So you can compel me again?"

Brittany and Santana flinch.

Santana turned to Rachel and pushed her against the wall. "What the hell?"

Rachel gritted her teeth, not fighting back.

"At least  _she_  told me the truth," Quinn snapped, glaring at her mothers.

"We did it to protect you," Brittany said, taking a step towards her daughter.

"Protect me how?"

"From the truth of what Biff did to you. He hurt you, and we didn't want you to be traumatized by that," Santana said, letting Rachel go.

The older vampire slid to the ground and dug her nails into the wood.

"I was going to find out either way!"

"We made a mistake," Santana whispered, stepping towards Quinn.

"Jesse and Biff had the upper hand because of what you did. I could have gotten hurt because of what you did," Quinn snapped. "Was that the only time you compelled me?"

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look.

"No. We've done it before," Brittany told her daughter.

Quinn looked heartbroken. "You've done it multiple times. Are you going to compel me to forget you ever told me?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, we never wanted to do that, but you were so hurt by what he did. You couldn't sleep. You couldn't eat. You were so scared, after we compelled you, you got better. You started eating. You were sleeping. You were the Quinn we loved."

"You had the chance to tell me the truth, when you let me remember what he did. You literally looked me in the eye and told me Biff made me forget, when it was you."

Santana looked down. She closed her eye.

"Quinn-"

Quinn took a deep breath.

Rachel took in a haggard breath.

**Glee**

_A Year Ago_

Quinn trembled, as she covered herself with a blanket. She had just woken up by a nightmare, where Biff had killed her.

"Quinn, he's not going to hurt you," Santana whispered, running her hand through Quinn's hair.

"He said he'd always come find me," Quinn whispered, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face.

"We won't let him."

Quinn whimpered. Santana looked at Brittany.

"We have to," Santana whispered, her voice too low for Quinn to hear.

Brittany looked at Quinn, before turning to Santana. "Okay."

Santana took a deep breath and helped Quinn sit up. She reached over and grabbed her shoulders. Santana looked into Quinn's eyes.

" _You don't know Biff. Your relationship with him never happened. This last year, you just kept your head down and went to school._ "

Quinn's eyes dilated. "I don't know Biff. I was never in a relationship with her. I just went to school and kept my head down."

Quinn slept peacefully that night. She ate a full breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She smiled. They did it for her own good.

**Glee**

"I know why you did it," Quinn whispered, her eyes filled with sadness. "It hurts that you didn't believe I was strong enough to do it myself. It hurts that you lied to me when you had to chance to tell me the truth."

"We're really sorry," Santana said, her voice a whisper. "We are really sorry."

"I love you, but I just need to, I need to deal with it myself," Quinn told her, moving to hug Santana. Brittany joined in on the hug herself.

Santana and Brittany moved from the hug. Brittany turned when she heard a pained groan.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Brittany asked, looking at the girl who seemed to be in pain.

Rachel was shaking, her whole body trembled.

Quinn looked at her mate, to see her in pain. She took a step towards Rachel, and knelt down in front of the other girl.

"Rae, is everything okay?"

"No," Rachel whispered, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't. I can't tell you," Rachel gasped, as she looked to be even more in pain.

Brittany took a step towards them, her eyes on Rachel. She looked like she was fighting against some compulsion.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered, her voice filled with tears.

Quinn was about to ask Rachel what she meant, when Rachel blurted out something that froze everyone.

"I killed your parents!"

Quinn frowned. "Wh-what?"

"I'm the reason your parents died," Rachel told her, her body relaxing. The pain seemed to leave her body.

"Y-you were that person," Quinn whispered, her eyes wide, "you caused my parents to crash."

Rachel stared at Quinn. "I am so sorry."

**Glee**

_About Fifteen Years Ago_

"You found her? What do you plan to do?" Jesse asked, pushing Rachel against the tree.

"I am going to protect her," Rachel snarled, pushing him away.

"Is that why you lead me straight to her? I can just go straight to the car and kill her. Is that what what you want?"

Rachel growled and pushed him harder. He just laughed. He shook his head.

"Rachel, if you'd just accept my love I'd let her life for once," Jesse whispered, walking towards Rachel. He looked down at her. He smirked.

Rachel pushed him out of the way. She was about to push him again, when she heard  _her_  giggling. She froze, when he grabbed her and with vampire speed, moved them to the middle of the road. He held her by her throat, while the car sped to them.

Rachel could see inside the car, she could see her little mate staring at her. Rachel could see the familiar hazel eyes she'd always fall in love with.

The car quickly swerved, it was too hard and fast, the car turned. Rachel watched it fall down the small hill.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Jesse whispered, his breath hitting her ear.

"Let me go," Rachel told him, pulling away from him. She turned to the overturned car.

"You'll see her again, you always do. How are you going to tell her you killed her parents?" Jesse asked, a smirk on his face.

"You are the one who caused it? Her parents are still alive," Rachel said, taking a step towards the car accident.

"You lead me here. You are the reason I found her," he told her, taking a step towards her. He inhaled deeply. "Her father is dead. Her mother doesn't have long. And it seems like there are others in the area. If you go down there, they will all die."

Rachel looked down at the car. She saw two other people,  _vampires_ , walk to the car. She listened, the vampires looked in the car.

_Quinn_.

Rachel smiled softly.

Jesse turned to Rachel.

"Quinn. You do know if you enter her life, I will kill her? I always kill her. This time won't be any different," Jesse told her.

He turned and started to walk away. "Her life is in your hands."

Rachel tensed up, before turning to the two vampires who took Quinn.

She stormed off, going home.

**Glee**

"I made a promise to myself then, I'd do anything I could to stay away from you. I would never enter your life," Rachel whispered, looking up at Quinn and the other vampires.

"But we all ended up here at the same time, and you tried to reject the call, but I was suffering," Quinn said, her voice void of any emotion.

Rachel stood up. "I never meant to have them die."

Quinn just laughed. She laughed and shook her head. "Of course. I have no control of my life. From even before I was born, it's all set."

"Quinn?" Santana whispered, taking a step towards the human girl.

"I'm going to go home," Quinn whispered, taking a step back.

"We'll drive you," Brittany suggested, taking a step towards her daughter.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I want to walk." She looked at Rachel. "I can't be here." With that, Quinn walked away.

Santana sighed. She turned to Rachel with a glare. "I should hurt you. I should-"

"Santana stop," Brittany said, putting her hand on her Santana's bicep. She pulled her mate away.

"Why shouldn't I rip her heart out?"

"Because she didn't want to," Brittany whispered, before turning to Rachel, who looked devastated. "Rach?"

Rachel turned to Brittany.

"Jesse made you tell us, didn't he? He compelled you?"

Rachel nodded her head. "I didn't want to, I fought it."

Brittany nodded her head. "I know you did. You tried really hard, but it was too strong. It's okay Rachel, it's not your fault."

Rachel started to shake, her head shaking. "I hurt her. I broke Quinn."

Brittany quickly pulled Rachel into her arms. She helped the shorter vampire, while the other girl held onto Brittany.

"We'll beat this. Quinn will survive everything Jesse throws at her. We'll all be okay," Brittany whispered, running her hand through her daughter's mate's hair.

"I didn't want to, I'm so sorry," Rachel said, her voice muffled against Brittany's shirt.

"Sh, it's okay. I don't blame you."

Brittany looked at Santana. "At least now we know why Quinn was so scared of you in the beginning." At Santana and Rachel's frown, Brittany continued, "you two have similar brown eyes. She connected brown eyes to the accident. Your eyes reminded her of her parent's death."

Rachel covered her face against Brittany's shirt again. Brittany held her close. The youngest vampire in the room was turned to stare at Rachel, before nodding her head.

"You fought it. You tried to protect Quinn. We never should have lied to her," Santana whispered, taking a step towards Rachel and Brittany.

She wrapped her arms around both women. "We'll win. We'll beat Jesse and anyone who tried to fight us."

**Glee**

Quinn wiped the tears in her eyes. She had so many things running through her head. Her mothers lied to her. They  _compelled_  her. They compelled her without permission. At least when Rachel did, she asked if it was okay.

But Rachel was the reason her parents were dead. If Rachel hadn't lead Jesse to that street, her parents would still be okay. Quinn would have had a normal life.

But Quinn wouldn't have her mama and mommy.

That messed with Quinn's head and it made her feel conflicted. She didn't know what to think.

She crashed into someone. She fell back, and looked up. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"It's time Quinn," Jesse said, a smirk on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

****"Did you miss me?" Biff asked Quinn, who was pressed up against the wall.

Quinn just glared. Quinn was brought to Jesse's hideout. Biff was so happy when he saw her. He then started to ask if she missed him, if she remembered him. He kept telling her he loved her.

"How about a reunion kiss?"

Quinn looked away, not wanting to look at him. She didn't love him, and she never would. He was a monster for the sake of it.

Quinn jumped when she felt Biff be ripped away from her.

" _Go and get her some dinner_ ," Jesse told Biff, looking into his eyes.

"I'll go and get Quinn some food," he repeated, before leaving.

"Finally," Jesse muttered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry about him. He can get too much. Hope he didn't annoy you too much.."

"Why do you care?"

Jesse shrugged. He grabbed a book from the shelf and gave it to Quinn. The girl looked at it, before placing it on the table next to her.

"Don't want you do die of annoyance or anything," he said, smiling as if he just told a joke. "That's a good book. I heard you liked to read, I thought you might like it."

Quinn just stared at him.

"Okay, you don't want to read. How about you read me? I'm an open book, ask me anything."

"Are you still a virgin?" Quinn asked, glaring at him.

Jesse laughed. "I didn't expect that. Answer is no. I slept with a few people. Rachel was a fun  _fuck_. I think I even slept with past-you."

Quinn paled. "What?"

Smirking, he nodded his head. "I remember the first time. It was the time before I drained your blood. Rachel was there too. I had promised her if I got a  _taste_  of both of you at the same time, I'd let you live. Can you imagine how heartbroken Rachel was when I killed you right after I used you? The second time was just you and me. I buried you soon after. But that was fun, I had fun. You, not so much."

Jesse reached for her cheek.

" _Don't_  touch me," Quinn snapped, glaring at him.

Jesse laughed. "Okay, no need to bite me. Anything else you want to know?"

"What happened with your sire?" Quinn asked, curious. As scared as she was, Jesse wasn't going to hurt her, she just know he wasn't going to.

"I killed her. During one of our,  _sessions_ , when she least expected it, I killed her. Ripped out her heart then and there. She wasn't going to hurt me anymore."

"Don't you have a mate?"

The smile on Jesse's face vanished. He looked away.

"Why are you after Rachel? Why not go after your mate?"

"My mate is dead," Jesse said, glaring at the ground.

"Why don't try to get someone else to love you? Why don't you let someone without a mate to love you?"

"Because no one will ever love me," he snapped, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Harmony did."

"Harmony  _left_. She left me, she didn't want me. My dad didn't want me. My sire changed me to use me. No one has ever wanted me! I'm worthless to everyone. And the only way to get people to stay is to make them. Everyone always  _leaves_  me."

Quinn frowned, seeing something is his eyes, pure sadness, pain, hurt.

"Jesse."

"Biff will be back with your dinner. Stay here until then," he said, leaving to room.

Quinn watched him leave, not sure what to feel about it.

Biff was a monster because it was who he was. But Jesse was another story. And Quinn couldn't help but feel bad for him.

**Glee**

_"Promise that we will be together forever?" Jesse asked, looking at Harmony._

_Harmony smiled. "I will always love you."_

_Jesse kissed her. The girl leaned into the kiss, running her hands over Jesse's arms._

_Harmony moved back and began to undress. Jesse could feel his cheeks redden. "Harmony, what are you doing?"_

_"I want to be with you, entirely."_

_"If we do this, you won't be pure," Jesse whispered, trying to stop her._

_"I only need you to be pure." She walked up to him and kissed him._

_Jesse smiled into the kiss._

Jesse let out a breath as the memory hit him. He could feel his dead heart beat at the thought of his dead mate. That was the night that helped continue his bloodline. How Marley and Biff were alive.

But after that night, after that promise, Harmony chose another man. She left him, leading to his father trying to murder him.

Jesse sat down and placed his head in his hands. "No one will ever love me."

**Glee**

"What do you mean she's not home?" Rachel asked, a frown on her face.

"We shouldn't had let her leave," Brittany whispered, pacing.

"We still have time to get her back," Rachel said, looking at the group of vampires.

"He has her, he could have killed her," Marley whispered, gripping Finn's hand.

Rachel shook her head. "No, he always wants to me watch. It's always the day before her seventeenth birthday. Something about her being my age is fun to him. That gives us a few days to get her back."

"What do we do?" Santana asked, pulling Brittany to her. "We'll get her back."

Rachel sighed. "I don't know yet. He used to live here, he knows the ins and outs of this city. We just have to find a way to outsmart him."

"How do we do that?"

"We just have to find out where he is hiding. We have to get rid of Biff, we have to be united and beat him. We have less than two weeks, we have to get her back."

**Glee**

Jesse watched Quinn sleep. She looked peaceful. He tensed up.

" _Camz_ ," Quinn whispered in her sleep, causing Jesse's head to shoot up.

He glared at the girl. The girl who had everyone falling over her, while he struggled to keep someone in his life. It wasn't fair.

Why did he have to be alone? Why did everyone have to leave him? Why did the people he love never love him back? Why?

He turned and stormed out.

**Glee**

"They are planning something," Jesse muttered, staring at Biff.

"They are," Biff said, smiling up at Quinn, who was sitting on his lap. There was a bandana wrapped around her head, to keep her shut. Her wrists were tied behind her back.

"When is Rachel ever going to realize she can't beat me?"

Biff turned to Jesse. "Why don't you just show her?"

Jesse perked up. He smirked. "You are correct." He stood up and walked to Quinn and looked into her eyes.

**Glee**

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, but Finn pulled her back.

"Hi Rae," Quinn said, a small smile on her face.

Rachel smiled back, but frowned when she saw her holding Biff's hand. "Quinn?"

"Look Mommy, Mama, my boyfriend came back for me," Quinn said, a grin on her face. She leaned into Biff, how wrapped his arm around her.

Biff looked down at her. Quinn leaned in and kissed him.

Rachel felt empty. She watched as her mate kissed someone else. "Quinn?"

"I love you," Quinn whispered, looking into Biff's eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Young love, isn't it lovely?" Jesse asked, a smirk on his face.

Rachel looked at him. She growled, as she clenched her fists.

"Break the compulsion," Rachel demanded, glaring at the other vampire.

Jesse looked at Rachel. "You kept our relationship a secret. You didn't tell anyone about what I had been doing. And while that was admirable, it left you with an opening. See, your little family has met me before. They just don't remember."

Rachel looked at him, confused. She turned to her friends, to see a confused look on their faces.

"I love when I get to reveal my upper hand. I mean, this won't work again, but it'll be fun to watch."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about  _this_ ," he ordered, grinning as Finn and Puck grabbed Rachel and made her get on her knees.

Sam held Brittany in place. And Mercedes and Kitty grabbed Santana. As much as they wanted to fight back, they didn't want to hurt their friends.

Marley looked confused. "What's going on?"

"You see, when Rachel kept me a secret, I was able to get to each and every one of you to  _compel_  you into working for me. I mean, it'll wear off soon, but I always wanted to do this."

"Jesse, fight me," Rachel snarled, fighting against Puck and Finn.

Jesse laughed. "I'm not going to fight you. I mean, if I fight you, I will have to kill you. And I can't have that."

Quinn giggled, as Biff whispered into her ear. She pulled Biff to her and kissed him.

Rachel couldn't do anything. She just watched.

"You see Rachel, you are losing. You will always lose. I hold all the cards. I will always have the upper hand. I have Quinn. You're the one on their knees. Just accept it."

"If I do, will you let Quinn live?"

Jesse knelt down in front of Rachel. "Maybe. We still have a week. I'll give you my answer then."

Jesse stood up. He took a step back and turned to Biff and Quinn, who were still making out.

"See you in a week Rach," Jesse whispered, moving towards the trees.

"Wait!"

Rachel looked over to see Marley walking towards Jesse, Biff and Quinn.

"My great  _great_ granddaughter, how are you?"

"I want to go with you," Marley said, looking at Jesse.

"What are you doing?" Rachel questioned, a frown on her face.

Marley gave Rachel a sad smile. "I know I said I'd choose you over family, but I can't. Jesse and Biff are my family."

"You're going to betray us?  _Me_?" Rachel questioned, anger in her voice.

"I have to choose the winning side. Rachel, you never trusted me anyways."

Rachel fought against Puck and Finn, " _You bitch!_ "

"I'm sorry," Marley whispered, before turning to Jesse, who had been watching with an amused look on his face.

"You're losing Rachel."

Jesse nodded to Marley, who smiled back. Biff picked Quinn up, and soon they were gone.

Rachel let out a growl, fighting against Puck and Finn, but they held her arms.

Santana and Brittany looked heartbroken, while Mercedes, Sam and Kitty held her down.

**Glee**

Marley watched as Quinn straddled Biff and kissed him.

"What made you change sides?"

Marley looked over at Jesse. She then turned to look at her hands.

"Rachel never trusted me. She hated me. How do you trust someone who never wanted you in their life? Other than Finn, Quinn was the only one who wanted to be in my life."

Jesse nodded his head.

"After this is over, can you make sure Finn lives? He's my mate, and I need him."

Jesse stood up. He walked over to Marley and kissed her head. "Of course."

Marley smiled and turned back to Quinn and Biff, who were still making out.

"Don't worry. That's his rewards for doing a good job. I'll put a stop to it soon."

**Glee**

Santana grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter.

"What the  _fuck_  happened?" Santana snapped, glaring at the group of vampires in front of her, sans her mate.

"Our plan."

"What plan?"

"Jesse is smart. He covers his tracks, so we had to plant a mole. Marley is the only who could pull this off," Rachel said, looking at her mate's mothers.

"This was the plan?" Santana asked, frowning.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes. Well the compulsion wasn't. We got lucky that he compelled everyone except Marley. But everything else was out plan."

"How are you doing?" Kitty asked, frowning at Rachel.

The oldest vampire turned to Kitty. "What?"

"You had to see your mate kiss someone else, that must have hurt."

"Oh, uh, yeah. It sucked, but they aren't hurting her. We'll get her back, and then we'll make them pay for what they did."

Santana turned to Brittany. "We'll save Quinn."

"We'll get her back."

"I'm going to kill Jesse. Quinn will live the life she wants. I promise you."

**Glee**

_One Week Later_

Jesse looked into Quinn's eyes, her pupils dilated. He smirked, before taking a step back.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, excited?" he asked, smiling at the fear in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn whimpered, feeling Jesse's fingers run over her neck.

"This time is going to different. You won't live through this, which happens all the time. But I don't think Rachel will survive this fight."

Quinn's green eyes filled with questions.

"You were right. I should find someone who loves me for me. Rachel will never love me. She's not worth the fight anymore. She's just like Harmony, and this time I'm not going to hold back. Maybe I'll have you watch while I kill her. Maybe I can keep you as a pet. We'll see. But celebrate your last day as a sixteen year old Quinn."


	17. Chapter 17

****Quinn struggled with the rope around her wrists. She let out a sigh, wanting to be let out. Jesse had left her there after he told her he was going to kill Rachel. No one had visited her, not him, not Biff, not Marley.

Marley had told her she was going to get Quinn out of the house. Quinn was hoping Marley took her home soon, because it was the day Quinn always died.

Jesse walked into the room and smiled down at Quinn. He knelt down in front of Quinn. "Out of all the versions of you, you are by far my favorite."

"Why?"

"Because you helped me see what I need to do."

Quinn frowned, not sure what to say. She tried to stand up, but Jesse pushed her down.

Biff entered the room. The younger vampire walked to the human.

"I'll give you two a minute."

Jesse walked out. Biff sat down in front of Quinn.

"I'm hoping when this ends, you'll come back to me," Biff whispered. He reached over to touch Quinn's face.

Quinn moved back and glared. "Don't."

"I love how feisty you've gotten. It makes everything much more fun."

Biff moved to kiss Quinn, but the younger girl moved her head. Biff let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't love it all the time."

He grabbed Quinn's face and made her look at him. "Kiss me."

Quinn's eyes dilated and she leaned over to kiss him.

**Glee**

"What are you planning?" Marley asked, looking at Jesse who was reading a book. The older vampire didn't answer as he turned the page. "Jesse?"

"You don't need to know about it," Jesse responded, not looking up from his book.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

Jesse smirked. "It has to be done."

Marley frowned. "Don't kill her."

Jesse placed his book down. He sat up and turned to Marley. "You'll meet her again when she is reborn. Quinn may even be our pet next time."

Marley sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair. She had to save Quinn before it was too late. She turned to Jesse, who leaned back and started reading his book again.

**Glee**

"Quinn is going to be seventeen in six hours. You said she never makes it that far, what are we waiting for?" Santana asked, anger in her voice.

"I know," Rachel answered, frustrated.

"She's going to be okay," Brittany whispered, hugging Santana. "We are going to save her."

"It's been a week. Quinn could be dead!"

"Marley would have told us."

"We need to do something!"

"We have to wait! We may be one up on him, but he still has Quinn. We do one wrong move and he could easily take her heart out."

"We aren't doing anything!"

Rachel stood up and grabbed Santana. She pressed her against the wall. "I know that. Don't you think I wish we could save her? Don't you think think I wish I could have her back? This is hard for me too. I've gone through this nine other times!"

Santana looked at Rachel. "She's my little girl."

Rachel released Santana. "I know she is. I was there when you found her. I knew she'd be safe with you two. If I didn't, I would had protected her myself."

Santana ran her hand through her hair. "I know I give you a hard time. I'm just, worried."

"You're a mother. You'll always worry about her." Rachel turned to Brittany. "Both of you. I know this hurts you two."

Santana gave Rachel a small smile. "She's going to be safe. She's going to be okay."

Rachel nodded. "She's going to be okay."

**Glee**

Jesse walked into the room. Quinn looked up at the vampire. He stood in front of her. "It's time."

Quinn tried to move away, but Jesse grabbed her face. He looked into her eyes.

"You can't breath. Your asthma attack is really bad. Nothing can help you."

Quinn opened her mouth to repeat the words, but she started to gasp. She tried to breath, but her chest felt like it was being pressed down. She struggled harder with the rope.

Jesse smirked and walked out of the room.

Quinn was able to get little oxygen in her system, but she could feel her lungs work hard.

"Quinn!" Marley shouted, running to Quinn. She knelt down next to the girl.

Quinn couldn't respond. Marley quickly moved to untie her hands. "Let's get you out of here." The vampire picked Quinn up and with her speed, ran out of the room.

**Glee**

"You're letting them get away," Biff said, anger in his voice.

Jesse turned to the younger vampire and smiled. "I know."

"They are going to save her!"

"It's too late. Marley was going to be too late. Let's go, we have some people to visit."

**Glee**

Rachel shot up when Marley stumbled into the house with Quinn in her arms.

"She can't breath," Marley said, placing Quinn on the ground.

"Get the inhaler!" Santana ordered, watching as Kitty ran to Quinn's room to grab it.

Quinn gasped, as she tried to breath.

Marley walked into Finn's arms. Finn wrapped his arms around Marley and kissed the top of her head. "I tried to get to her. But they never let me see her alone," Marley whispered, pressing her face against his chest.

Finn ran his hand through her hair. "You did great. You got her out."

Rachel, Santana and Brittany knelt down around Quinn. Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms. "You're going to be okay. We got you."

Quinn reached for Rachel and grabbed her shirt. Quinn's lips were blue, and her face pale.

Kitty ran back to the room. Her eyes wide. "It's not there. I think someone took it."

Quinn opened her mouth. "J-Jes-"

"Shh, don't talk," Rachel told her, before turning to Quinn. She looked into the pair of hazel eyes. "You can breath."

Rachel looked at Quinn, who was still unable to breath. The human was going limp against Rachel.

"Jesse compelled her to have an asthma attack. I don't know what were the exact words," Marley whispered, holding onto Finn.

"I can't override Jesse's compulsion," Rachel whispered. "Nothing we do will override it."

"We can't take her to the hospital?" Brittany asked, worry and panic in her voice.

Rachel shook her head. Her eyes on Quinn, who was gasping.

"Change her," Mercedes whispered, kneeling down next to Rachel.

"She doesn't want to change," Rachel whispered.

Quinn's hand was losing strength.

"Then she will die and Jesse will win. Change her," Mercedes said again, looking down at the girl.

Rachel looked down at Quinn, who looked almost ready to give up. Her body was limp, her grip losing. Rachel could see the life from her eyes start to dim away.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel leaned down and bit into Quinn's neck. She could feel the venom release from her teeth. Quinn gasped in her ear, while Rachel bit a little harder. Rachel closed her eyes, letting her venom change Quinn's bloodstream.

Rachel moved back. She looked down at Quinn, whose eyes were wide, before she lost consciousness. Her chest relaxed. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Did you-"

"She's one of us now," Rachel whispered, her eyes on Quinn.

Santana walked up to Quinn and picked her up. She carried her to her room.

"It had to be done," Finn whispered, reaching for Rachel's shoulder.

"She didn't want to be like us."

"Now you get to spend forever with her."

Rachel just looked away. She just hoped Quinn was okay with being a vampire.

**Glee**

Brittany was sitting next to Quinn. It took from a couple of hours to days for a person to change into a vampire. It was different for different individual. It had been a few hours since Rachel's venom entered Quinn's system.

Brittany had to kick Santana out of the room because the younger vampire was impatient and losing her mind. The other vampires were sent away to find the house Quinn was kept at. Rachel stayed behind, not wanting to leave Quinn.

Quinn let out a groan. Brittany stood up. She could hear Rachel and Santana rush into the room. They stood around Quinn's bed, waiting for the new vampire to open her eyes.

Quinn gasped, as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room, before looking at Rachel.

The oldest vampire took a step towards Quinn, a huge smile on her face. "Hey Q."

It was gone as quickly as Quinn attacked her. Rachel was on her back on the ground, Quinn straddling her, her hands around the older vampire's neck.

Brittany and Santana rushed forward to pull Quinn away, but the younger vampire just pushed them away.

Brittany, Santana, and Rachel could easily overpower Quinn, but neither of the girls wanted to hurt her.

Rachel sat up. "Quinn?"

"You have to die," Quinn said, her voice holding no emotion.

Brittany froze. Rachel stood up. "Quinn?" She took a step towards her mate.

Quinn quickly broke off a piece of her bed and stabbed Rachel with the wood. The older vampire groaned, as she took a step back.

Santana took a step towards Quinn. "Lo, stop it, you have to stop this!"

"I have to kill my sire. I have to kill anyone who tries to stop me."

Quinn, still holding the piece of wood stabbed Santana, before running out of the room.

Brittany ran after Quinn, knowing Rachel and Santana were going to be okay.

"Quinn!"

The hazel eyed vampire stopped. She gripped the piece of wood.

"Quinn you have to fight it. You have to fight the compulsion!"

Quinn took a step back. Her pupils were dilated. She shook her head. She started to tremble.

"I have to kill my sire."

Quinn was gone before Brittany could reach her.

Brittany ran back into the house and ran to Santana. She checked the wound on Santana's side and noticed it was gone.

"Did you catch her?" Santana asked, standing up.

Brittany shook her head. "No. She got away."

"Jesse got her. He won again. One of us is going to die. Either I kill Quinn, or she kills me."

"You aren't going to kill her," Santana growled, glaring at the older vampire.

"I don't want to."

"We'll stop her. We'll find a way to reverse this. We'll get her back."

**Glee**

Jesse looked at the group of people in front of him. He smirked. The war was going to beginning. And with Quinn, he was going to win.

Jesse looked into Quinn's eyes. "When you change, you will kill your sire. You will kill anyone who gets in your way."

"I am going to kill my sire and anyone who gets in my way," Quinn whispered, her eyes dulling a little.

"You will only remember this when you are changed."

"I will only remember this when I become a vampire."

He smirked and took a step back. "Tomorrow is your birthday, excited?"

After telling Quinn he planned for Rachel to die, he walked out.

"What are you doing?"

Jesse turned to Biff. "Quinn is going to kill Rachel. Rachel won't fight back. You can have the baby vampire when we are done."

"What about Marley?"

"She's working with Rachel. She'd ever turn her back on her vampire family. She is going to take Quinn back to Rachel, where Rachel will change Quinn."

"How do you know Rachel will change Quinn?"

Jesse smirked. "I know Rachel."

Jesse turned to Biff. "Let's finish this."

**Glee**

Quinn gasped. She closed her eyes, as she felt the need to kill Rachel. She didn't want to, but it hurt so much to fight it. She had to find Rachel and kill her. She had to find her and rip out her heart.

Quinn was a vampire. She was the one thing she didn't want to be. She didn't know what she thought of it. She curled up, trying to make herself smaller.

Quinn let out a whimper, as she hugged her legs closer. She started to rock herself. She could feel the pain in her body start to grow.

"No," Quinn whispered, shaking her head. She was going to fight it, as long as she didn't go anywhere near Rachel, she could be fine. She just had to stay away.

"Happy birthday Quinn," she whispered, before leaning onto her side and curling up on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn trembled as she laid on the ground. Her eyes were glued on the tree in front of her. She exhaled deeply, before sitting up. She didn't know what day it was. She didn't know how long she had been a vampire. All she knew was that everything hurt. Her muscles throbbed. There was a sharp pain in her head. Jesse's voice was scream in her head.  
"Fight it Quinn," she muttered to herself, gripping the dirt on the ground. She could feel the small rocks dig into her palms. "Fight it."

Quinn's head snapped up when she heard chuckling.

"You are really cute," Jesse said, smirking from his spot.

Quinn eyes widened.

"Please don't make me do it," Quinn begged, as she pushed herself against the tree.

"Rachel has to know that she has to pay," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"Kill me instead. I'll go anywhere with you. Just please, don't make me kill her," Quinn pleaded, looking at the older vampire.

Jesse smirked. "As fun as that sounds, watching the two of you try to kill each other will be even more fun."

Jesse picked Quinn up and carried her back.

Glee

"He won," Rachel said, her eyes glued to a spot on the wall. It had been a few hours since Quinn attacked her. The second Quinn disappeared, Rachel contacted the other vampires. They all got together (minus Santana and Brittany who were dealing on their own. They had just lost their daughter.)

"You're alive, Quinn is alive, we're all live, he hasn't won," Kitty cut in, looking around the room. "We can still get her back. We just have to find her."

Marley's eyes stayed on Rachel, who looked catatonic.

"She's going to kill me if she sees me. Jesse compelled her to kill me. To kill her sire."

"She may be able to fight it," Finn suggested.

"I wasn't able to fight it when he compelled me. Quinn is baby. It's shocking that she hasn't attacked yet."

"She's your mate," Marley interjected, standing up. She walked to Rachel until she was standing in front of her. "She's your mate and you don't give up on your mate. You fight for them. You've fought for the last four hundred years and you don't stop until you can be happy with your mate. Get your head out of your ass and think of a way to save Quinn."

Rachel blinked a few times. She turned to Finn with a frown on her face.

"I'm done with this pity party you are throwing yourself. Quinn's life has changed. She is a vampire, something she didn't want to be. She can't be with her mothers, they can't help her in this transition. There is a way around this, you just have to figure it out."

Rachel stood up and walked to Marley. Finn tensed up. Marley kept her eyes on Rachel. She let out a small gasp when Rachel wrapped her arms around the younger vampire.

"Thank you."

Marley smiled and hugged Rachel back. "Someone had to tell you how it was. We're going to get her back. We'll find a way to end the compulsion. You'll be able to get her back."

"We just need a plan," Rachel whispered, pulling away. "Get Santana and Brittany, we are getting Quinn back. And we are stopping Jesse once and for all."

Glee

"Where is she?" Rachel asked, glaring at Jesse. Jesse had asked to meet her and Quinn's mothers alone. He promised them that he would bring Quinn and leave Biff behind. Jesse said that if they weren't alone, he would kill Quinn right in front of them.

"You actually came alone. That is kind of stupid," Jesse commented, his usual smirk on his face.

Santana growled. She tried to attack Jesse, but Brittany stopped her.

"It's three of us against one of you," Santana snarled, glaring at the vampire in front of her.

Jesse laughed. "I'm not here to fight. Quinn."

The baby vampire walked towards the other three vampires. Her body was trembling.

"Qui-" Rachel wasn't able to say anything else. Quinn tackled her down.

Rachel looked up at the green eyes she fell in love with. The pupils were dilated. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. "Stop this."

Quinn raised her hand and punched Rachel's face. The older vampire groaned, feeling the throbbing pain on her cheek.

"Quinn."

Quinn punched Rachel again. And again. And again.

Rachel didn't fight back.

"You're not going to fight back," Quinn asked, pushing herself away. Her eyes were back to normal.

"That's it Quinnie, fight it," Santana whispered, taking a step towards her daughter. Towards the girl she had raised.

Glee

About Sixteen Years Ago

Santana was alone with baby Quinn. She was about ten months. Quinn had finally accept her and it made Santana's dead heart beat. The girl had been standing on her own, and she looked ready to take her first step. Brittany and Santana were sitting on the ground. Quinn was standing in front of Brittany while the older vampire held her up.

Santana laughed, while she extended her hands. "C'mon Quinnie, walk to me."

Quinn looked down at her chubby legs and giggled. She took one step, then another. She left Brittany's grip and took small step after small step towards Santana.

"You're doing it!"

Quinn giggled, clapping her hands. Her concentration left. She started to fall back. Santana quickly ran to the girl and stopped her from hitting the floor. Quinn looked up at Santana and snuggled into her arms.

Santana smiled softly. "I love you, my beautiful little girl."

Glee

Present

"My beautiful little girl," Santana whispered, her eyes on Quinn.

Quinn looked at Santana. "It hurts Mama."

"You can fight it. Just fight it," Santana whispered, taking a step towards Quinn.

The younger girl shook her head. "I can't. I have, I have to kill my sire."

"You're going to kill your mate," Brittany said, moving next to Santana.

Quinn closed her eyes. "I can't, Mommy. I can't."

"You have to try," Brittany said, moving so she was in front of her daughter.

"Make it stop," Quinn begged, looking at Brittany. Before the older vampire could say anything, Jesse pushed her away.

He gave Quinn a piece of stick and looked at her. "Do it."

Quinn shook her head. "Please no."

Jesse moved behind her and pushed her forward. Quinn fell onto her knees. Her body trembled as she tried to fight the compulsion.

"Quinn, fight it," Rachel said, standing up, the bruises on her face healing.

Quinn's head snapped up and she charged to her mate with the stake in her hand.

Rachel was on the ground, looking up at Quinn again. Quinn was about to stab Rachel, when the older vampire touched the pendent around the baby vampire's neck.

Quinn froze, not having seen the pendent before. She closed her eyes as she was hit by a memory.

Glee

A Few Weeks Ago

"Is this a date?" Quinn asked, grinning at Rachel.

The vampire shrugged. "Do you want it to be?"

Quinn didn't answer. She just looked out to the people. She could feel her face turn red.

"How are you out in the sun? I never asked my mother, but I always wondered."

Rachel laughed. "Well, we couldn't be out in the sun before, but we adapt. It took years, but we were able to stand the sun."

"Really?"

"Magic. Magic helped a lot. I mean, not all vampires can be out in the sun, but some are protected. And then those they sire are protected. Jesse's sire was spelled, so he was spelled, which lead to me being able to be in the sun. And then I changed Finn, who changed Kitty."

"That is so cool," Quinn said, her eyes wide. She turned to Rachel, who was laughing. "That's not true, is it?"

Rachel shook her head. "You believe anything, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Have you ever seen the Vampire Diaries?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"So they have some things right. We have rings or pendants that allow us to stay in the sun."

"Do you have one?" Quinn asked, perking up. "Can I see it? Please?"

Rachel nodded her head. She showed Quinn a necklace with two pendants.

"Why do you have two?"

"The other is for my mate. I'm going to give it to her if she ever becomes a vampire."

Quinn smiled, "That's sweet. And you hold it near your heart."

"Because my mate will have my heart."

Glee

Present

Quinn gasped as she fell back. She shook her head.

"Mate."

Santana and Brittany moved forward and grabbed Quinn's arms, holding her in place.

Quinn growled as she tried to pull herself away from Santana and Brittany. Rachel stood up. She walked to Quinn and fell on her knees in front of the baby vampire.

"Quinn, fight it," Rachel said, a growl in her voice.

Quinn snarled.

"Quinn, you're my mate," Rachel whispered, putting her hands on Quinn's cheeks. "You are my mate. I am your sire, but I am your mate. If you kill me, you will have to live with it. I am your mate Quinn. That matters the most."

"I have to kill my sire."

"I am your mate. I am your other half. I waited over four hundred years for you."

"I-I have, I," Quinn groaned, as she shook her head.

Rachel looked straight into Quinn's eyes. "You are my mate. I am in love you. I have since the day I have met you. I loved you before I met you. I love you Quinn. I love you."

"Kill my sire."

"I am your sire, but I am your mate. I complete you Quinn. You can fight the compulsion. You can fight it because I am more of your mate than I am your sire."

"You're my sire."

"Yes I am. And you're not going to kill me. You can't kill me."

Quinn let out a pained scream.

"You, mate, kill, have, sire," she muttered, shaking her head.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn's cheek. She leaned into Quinn's ear. "We are mates. We are meant to spend forever together. I believe in you."

Quinn let out a sob. Rachel nodded to Santana and Brittany to let her go. Quinn fell to her hands and knees. "I can't."

Rachel grabbed the piece of wood and placed it next to Quinn's hand. "It's your choice. I am your mate. I am your sire. You chose who I am."

Quinn looked at the weapon. Her hand slowly moved to it. She wrapped her hand around it and looked up at Rachel.

"You are my mate. You're not my sire," Quinn whispered, jumping into Rachel's arms. "You're just my mate."

Rachel rubbed the girl's back. "You beat it."

Quinn nodded her head. She moved out of Rachel's arms and jumped into her mothers. "I'm so sorry."

Brittany hugged the girl tightly. "You make us so proud. There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong."

"I love you, both of you," Quinn whispered, kissing her mothers' cheeks.

The four vampires tensed up when they heard clapping.

They all turned to Jesse. "I didn't think you'd realize the power of your mate. I really thought Quinn was going to kill all of you."

"We won Jesse, you can't beat us anymore."

Jesse laughed. "That doesn't mean I didn't see you getting Quinn back. You forget, I am smarter than you. I am better than you."

"At least Rachel still has her mate," Quinn said, glaring at the older vampire.

Jesse's smile left as he zeroed in at Quinn. "You can rest assure that I am going to make your death hurt the most."

"You won't touch her again," Rachel growled, glaring at her sire.

"Can I attack now?" Biff asked, walking towards the group.

"We aren't alone either," Santana said, smirking.

Soon, ten vampires were standing in front of two other vampires.

"We won Jesse. It's ten of us and two of you," Rachel said, a smirk on her face.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I knew you were getting a 'family,' so I got one too," he said, snapping his fingers.

They all looked around to see seven other vampires appear, four males and four female.

"Who really won?"


	19. Chapter 19

****"You see Rachel, I created my own little family," Jesse said, a smirk on his face.

"There are more of us than there are of you," Santana said, glaring at him.

"Oh, yes, I know that. But you see, Quinn is a baby. I can kill her within seconds. Marley is nothing. Your  _family_  is weak compared to mine. I changed Cassandra back in 1623, Unique in 1703, Madison in 1785, Jane in 1876, Hunter in 1792, Ryder in 1825, and Spencer in 1719. And if you do the math, my little group is stronger."

Rachel's eyes shifted from Jesse, to Biff, to Quinn and then back to Jesse. She clenched her fists, as she glared at him.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, glaring at him.

Jesse smirked. "I want all of you dead."

"We'll have to fight our way out," Brittany whispered, looking at the group.

"They will beat us," Kitty responded, reach over and grabbed Puck's hand.

"We will have to try," Marley told them. "We can't give up. We can win. We just have to try. Look at them. The y don't look like they are here by choice. Jesse probably compelled them. Meaning they don't think for themselves, meaning maybe we can hold them off until one of us kills Jesse."

"He's mine," Rachel snarled, her eyes never leaving his smirking face.

"Maybe we can get Brittany to compel them to stop fighting, while the rest of us hold off Cassandra."

"If Jesse compelled them, not even Rachel can reverse the compulsion."

"Puck, you fought in a war, is there any plan?"

"Each of us get one vampire and we fight with everything we have. Marley, Quinn, you get Biff. I'm sorry, but you will probably have to kill him. But once that is done, go help someone else. If you can beat them, move on to another. We have to be a team," Puck said, his eyes moving around. "We have to move fast."

The vampires nodded.

And the war began.

**Glee**

Biff was just standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Cousin," he said, his eyes on Marley.

"This is your last chance," Marley told him.

Biff let out laugh. He shook his head. "You are nothing compared to me. I could quickly take your heart out in a blink of an eye." Within seconds, he stood in front of Marley. He smirked down at her.

Quinn let out a laugh when Marley just kicked him between his legs. He groaned as he fell to his knees. Marley then punched him, knocking him over.

"You're too cocky Biff."

Marley took a step back and turned to Quinn. Quinn stepped in front of Biff. He looked down at him. She clenched a fists, as she glared at him, many emotions running through her. She raised her first and punched him.

"This is for what you did to me," she hissed, anger running through her veins. "This is for making my life hell."

Quinn just wouldn't stop punching him. She wanted to make him pay for what he did. She had to make him pay for hurting her, for using her.

**Glee**

"This is where it ends st. James," Rachel said, staring at him.

Jesse smiled. "If you had just loved me back, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"This is  _not_  my fault. If you weren't such a dick, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Maybe when we are done, I can use Quinn as a pet. She's a good listener. I've love to see what I can do to her."

"You aren't going to touch her," Rachel snarled, glaring at him. She took a step towards him.

"Are we just going to talk?"

Rachel lunged at Jesse.

**Glee**

Quinn groaned as Biff slammed her against the ground. She could feel his hand around her throat.

"I am really sad I have to kill you," he said, looking at her.

He raised his fist, but he was suddenly tackled down by Marley. Quinn sat up, as she watched Marley and Biff throw punches at each other.

Quinn flinched as she watched Santana hit a tree. One of the vampires, Unique, grabbed Santana by her hair and tossed her.

The baby vampire stood up and looked around. She gasped when Kitty crashed into her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, helping Kitty regain her balance.

The shorter vampire nodded her head. She pushed Quinn out of the way when Madison lunged at them.

"They are strong," Kitty told the younger vampire.

"Stab her without killing her. Stab her arm or leg, it'll slow her down a bit, I've done that to Rachel."

Kitty nodded, before running away.

Quinn ran to Biff and pulled him off of Marley.

**Glee**

Mercedes groaned as she felt Jane break her arm. The older vampire was looking down at her.

"Snap out of it," Mercedes tried, holding her arm close to her body, hoping her arm would heal fast.

Jane took a step towards Mercedes, but Hunter ended up bumping into her.

Sam ran to Mercedes. "Are you okay?"

The younger vampire nodded. "It just hurts a little."

Sam nodded his head. "We just have to continue until Mila kills Jesse or someone can help us."

"I love you," Mercedes said, giving Sam a quick kiss.

Sam placed his hands on her cheek. He pulled away. "I love you too."

Sam moved to Hunter and punched him. Mercedes flinched at the pain from her arm and tried to hold Jane off.

**Glee**

"Look, I know I said it was stupid, but marry me?" Santana asked, looking at Brittany.

"Now is not the time."

"When?"

"When we aren't fighting for our lives," Brittany said, tossing Cassandra onto a tree.

"I mean, you've bugged me for the three hundred years, I'm just giving you want you want."

"We can talk about this later, after we've won," Brittany said, dodging a fist.

Santana groaned as Unique hit her.

"Bitch," Santana muttered, punching Unique. "You aren't much older than I am. But I was thinking a small wedding."

"We'll talk about it later!"

**Glee**

Puck tackled Spencer down, taking Madison down as well.

Kitty let out a breath. "She's much stronger."

"You're doing great Als."

"I have you to thank."

"Now is not the time to get cute with me Kittyson."

Kitty smiled. She dodged a punch from Madison and jabbed at her stomach instead.

"God you're hot," Puck muttered staring at Kitty.

The younger vampire winked. "Now is not the time to get cute with my Puck."

Her mate laughed. He kicked Spencer away. Madison tacked Kitty.

"Fuck"

**Glee**

Finn groaned as Ryder knocked him off his feet. He rolled out of the way when the older vampire tried to stomp on him. Finn quickly stood up and tried lunging at Ryder, but the older vampire moved out of the way.

"Snap out of it!"

The older vampire didn't stop his onslaught of attacks.

Finn was able to dodge a few hits. He kicked Ryder between his legs. The older vampire groaned and closed his eyes. Finn looked for Marley and noticed that Biff was going to kick her (Quinn was on the ground not far from him).

Finn grabbed Ryder's shirt and used his strength to launch the older vampire onto Biff. He ran to Marley and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Finn gave her a smile and a nod before tackling Ryder.

**Glee**

Quinn grabbed the stake she had earlier and stood up. She looked over to see Marley straddling Biff as she punched his face.

She took a deep breath, just as Biff reversed the two so he was on top and was about to punch Marley.

"Biff!"

The vampire in question looked up. He smirked at Quinn and within seconds was standing in front of her.

"Quinn, did you finally come to your senses?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"I did," she responded, her hand tightening over the wooden weapon.

Biff beamed, before it was ripped out of his face when Quinn stabbed his chest with the stake. He slapped her, causing Quinn to fall to the ground.

"It's over Biff," she said.

Biff looked at Quinn, before falling. Quinn had never seen a vampire die. She thought they would just quickly disintegrate like in  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. But that wasn't the case. Biff's skin slowly turned gray. He's veins darkened. His eyes hollowed.

Quinn stared at the dead body on the ground. She felt the weight on her shoulders disappear. She breathed out. Biff was gone. She closed her eyes. She took a second herself before turning to Jesse and Rachel. Jesse was getting the upper-hand.

Marley had left to help Finn, who needed help fighting. Santana and Brittany were fighting two female vampires. Kitty and Puck had teamed up. Same with Mercedes and Sam.

Quinn turned back to Rachel, to see that Jesse had her on the ground. He looked ready to kill her.

"Jesse!"

The oldest vampire in the area froze. He turned to Quinn, while keeping his arm around Rachel's throat.

"Jesse, Harmony wouldn't want this," Quinn said, taking a step towards him.

"You don't know what Harmony would want," Jesse snarled, turning his attention to Rachel.

"I do know how it feels to be mated as a human. You know how it felt. Harmony wouldn't have just left you. There had to be a reason for it," Quinn told him, taking a step closer.

Jesse stepped away from Rachel and turned to Quinn, his eyes dark. He took a step towards her.

"You don't know anything."

"Rachel is my mate, and I will always be bonded to her. Your bond with Harmony was stronger. You  _loved_  each other. Think Jesse, she wouldn't have left you unless there was a reason."

Jesse glared at Quinn. " _Shut_  up."

"No, you know I'm right. Harmony loved you Jesse. She wouldn't betray you like that.  _Think._ Why would she leave? Someone must have made her leave. Someone who wanted to hurt you. Who broke the news to you? Who wanted to hurt you?"

Jesse froze, a small frown appearing on his face. He took a step back. " _Father_."

**Glee**

_Some time in 1404_

"She could never love a bastard," his father said, looking at Jesse. They were having dinner, just the two of them as Jesse's mother had died during childbirth.

The young man frowned. He looked up at his father. "Why do you hate me?"

The older man let out a laugh. "You killed your mother. You destroy lives."

"I did not want mother to die," Jesse whispered, staring at the plate.

"You do not deserve happiness. I will make sure you know that."

**Glee**

_Present_

"Father made her go away," Jesse whispered, looking at Quinn.

"Jesse, you  _were_  loved. It was just taken away from you."

Jesse stared at Quinn.

Rachel didn't know what was happening. She stood up and looked around. Her eyes zeroed in on the stake Quinn had before hand and grabbed it. She wiped the blood from her face and watched as Jesse stepped closer to Quinn.

"Father took her from me."

"She loved you Jesse, please stop this."

"It's too late for me," Jesse whispered. "Might was well continue to be the monster I've become." He reached for Quinn, but Rachel quickly sprinted to Jesse and stabbed him from behind.

Jesse gasped, as he looked down, where the piece of wood was sticking out. He let out a small laugh.

"We both lost," he whispered, turning to Rachel.

The oldest female vampire frowned, when she heard Quinn gasp. She looked to see one of the other vampire's stand behind Quinn.

Jesse fell the ground, his body turning grey. (Ending the compulsion on the other vampire, causing them to stop fighting.)

Rachel paid no attention to him (he couldn't do anything. He was dying on the ground) and rushed to Quinn who fell forward. Rachel caught her before she fell.

She froze when she saw Quinn had been stabbed from behind.

**Glee**

_Harmony glared at Jesse's father. He had stormed into her home and pushed her against the wall._

_"You will accept that other boy's marriage proposal. If you ever see my son again, you will tell him you no longer love him. If you do not, I will come back here and kill your family. I will make you watch as I kill Jesse."_

_"Do not hurt him!"_

_"Promise to leave him. You will break his heart."_

_Harmony could feel tears stream down her face. "I promise. Just do no hurt him, please."_

_Jesse's father smirked, before turning and leaving the house._

_Harmony slid to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed, as she felt her own heart break._


	20. Chapter 20

****"Quinn!" Santana shouted, as she and Brittany ran to their daughter. Quinn was leaning against Rachel, the pain on her face evident. The formerly compelled vampires had stopped fight, and were confused. Rachel's vampire family rushed to their leader and her mate.

Brittany looked at the spot Quinn was stabbed and sighed in relief. "She's going to be okay. It didn't reach her heart. Quinnie, this is going to hurt," Brittany whispered, grabbed the stake and pulling it out, causing Quinn to groan. "Can someone get her some blood or something? She's going to need some." Brittany looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Have you fed at all?"

Quinn shook her head. "I-I don't know how."

Brittany nodded her head. She looked to Puck. "Go, get someone so Quinn can feed. And be fast."

"I-I don't want to kill-"

"You won't kill anyone. We'll make sure of it," Santana whispered, running her hand through Quinn's hair.

The baby vampire nodded her head, as she leaned into Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Madison said, looking down at Quinn, having stabbed her. "I-I couldn't control myself."

Rachel looked at the vampire to see the guilt on her face. She sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Jesse caused all this."

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Quinn asked, staring at Jesse's dead body.

"Why should we care?" Santana asked, glaring at the vampire who caused her daughter a lot of pain.

"Because he was hurting. He wasn't always a bad guy. He was actually really sweet, but then he lost his mate, and his sire used him as a toy. Life made him into a bad guy. That could've happened to anyone. It could have happened to Rachel."

"You know, I think you're the only one who really knew Jesse, not even me and I've known him for over five hundred years," Rachel whispered, pulling Quinn closer to her (causing Quinn go whimper in pain).

"I'm sorry about your family," Quinn told Marley, who was staring at her dead cousin.

"They weren't my family, not anymore. You guys are my family," Marley said, smiling at Rachel.

The oldest vampire smiled back.

Puck returned with a human. Quinn reluctantly drank from him.

**Glee**

"What's going to happen with you guys?" Kitty asked the other seven vampires. Quinn's stab wound was healing from the blood she had drank, Mercedes's arm had to heal. The others were just taking a breather, letting the emotions that were on a high to come down.

Cassandra shrugged. "We've been under Jesse's control for so long, I think we're just going to see what life has to offer, you know?"

"Maybe find our mates," Hunter added, looking at the couples.

Kitty grinned. "We wish you luck. If you ever need us, we'll be around."

"What's going to happen with me?" Quinn asked, curled up next to Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go back to school. I can't be around humans anymore. My life, my old life is over," Quinn said, frowning.

"We'll train you. And if you want to finish school, you can always go back when you are ready. You have forever know," Santana said, not seeing Quinn's face.

Quinn didn't look happy, she looked very sad about the fact that she did have forever. And if Kitty remembered correctly, Quinn didn't want to be a vampire. She wanted to be human, she wanted to stay human.

"Yeah, forever," Quinn whispered, looking at the ground.

Kitty looked up and saw Marley staring at her. Marley had also noticed Quinn's attitude.

Cassandra and the other vampires stood up. "It's time for us to go. We'll meet again, maybe next time it will be with our mates."

"Be safe," Mercedes said, as she stood up as well.

The vampires exchanged goodbye before the other ones left.

"Can we stay here for a little while? I don't want to go home," Quinn whispered, looking at Rachel.

Her sire nodded, and everyone sat back on the ground.

"It's over," Rachel whispered, smiling widely for the first time. She looked relaxed for the first time.

"You know what I always wondered," Finn said, looking up.

The other vampires looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"If Jesse wanted Rachel's love, why didn't he just compel her?"

"Because he wanted it to be real. He wanted Rachel to chose. Even if he was forcing her, she was still choosing," Quinn said, her eyes on Rachel.

"You were going to come back to me. No one would ever take your place," Rachel whispered, staring back at Quinn.

The younger vampire looked away.

**Glee**

"I call Quinn as my maid of honor," Santana said, smirking.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "She's going to be mine."

"Why do you get her?"

"Cause I'm older!"

"Mommy, Mama?" she whispered in a small voice.

Santana and Brittany both turned to Quinn a frown on their faces. Quinn had sounded so nervous. She looked troubled.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"I-I need to talk to you," Quinn whispered, her eyes trained onto the ground.

Santana and Brittany exchanged worried looks.

**Glee**

"Does this mean you're going to stop being a bitch?" Marley asked, staring at Rachel.

Rachel grinned. "I have my mate. I don't have to worry about Jesse. I can finally be happy."

"We're happy for you. Seeing you alone wasn't fun," Finn said, smiling softly, "but now you don't have to be."

Rachel nodded her head. "I don't have to be scared that I'm going to lose Quinn anymore."

"What are you going to do next?" Kitty questioned, a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to take Quinn on an actual date. Then I'm going to kiss her. My first kiss with Quinn," Rachel said, her voice filled with joy.

There was a knock on the door, but Rachel already knew who it was. She stood up and went to open it. "Hey Quinn."

Quinn's eyes looked inside the house. She looked at the people in there, before turning to Rachel. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

Rachel nodded. She gave the others a smile before walking out of the house with Quinn. Rachel followed Quinn until the younger vampire stopped.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn.

"I'm a vampire," Quinn whispered, turning to Rachel.

"I know you didn't want to be one," Rachel responded. Her eyes on her mate.

"I didn't get to choose."

"None of us did. I didn't. Kitty didn't. Marley didn't. We didn't have a choice."

Quinn didn't respond. She just stared at the ground.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

"I've never had control of my life. Ever since I was born. We were destined to be together before I was even born. My parents died, because of you. I know it wasn't your fault, but I can't help but blame you. My life revolved vampires. I-I couldn't even deal with Biff's betrayal, like I should have. I was made to forget him. And yeah, I'm over it, but it wasn't supposed to be like that. And it makes me mad. Nothing was in my control. All I had was my humanity, and I couldn't even control of that."

"Quinn, you did—"

"You don't get it. I don't want this. I didn't want to be this. I didn't want to be what hurt me. I want to hate you for ruining my life, but I can't because it's not your fault. You didn't mean to make me this."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone is. I couldn't even fall in love with you the right way."

"But you did."

"Because I have to. You took that from me. I know being  _this_  makes me love you. It amplifies the emotions, but that's all it did. I never got to  _fall_  for you. I never got to go on dates with you. I never got to find thing that would make me like you. It just appeared."

Rachel didn't say anything. She just let Quinn talk, knowing she had to let Quinn talk, to let her get it out.

"You're my mate Rachel. You were always my mate. I'll always feel this connection with you. But I have to go."

"Quinn, no."

"I have to. I love you Rachel, but I also hate you. And I can't be here, hating you. It's not fair. I have to get away. I have to think. I have to get used to this, being something I never wanted to be. I have to find out who I am, because I don't even know," Quinn whispered, as she got closer to Rachel. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel softly on the lips.

Rachel had her eyes closed when Quinn pulled away. She opened her eyes and stared into Quinn's eyes. "Our first kiss. And our last one."

"It's not our last one. This isn't a goodbye. It's a 'see you later.' I'll come back, Rachel Berry. I promise to always come back to you. I promise that when I come back to you, the only thing I feel for you is love," Quinn whispered, as she took a step back. "Take care of them, my moms. They are going to need you now."

"I promise. As long as you promise to come back to me," Rachel whispered in reply.

"I promise you," she whispered, smiling softly.

"Can Marley and Finn go with you? I don't want you be alone," Rachel whispered, looking at Quinn's hazel eyes, the hazel eyes she'd fallen for multiple times.

"If they want." Quinn kisses her one last time before turning around and walking away.

Rachel watches her mate walk away, knowing she would be back. She'll always come back.

Quinn disappeared, and Rachel was left standing there alone.

**Glee**

_"Quinn, what's wrong?" Santana asked, staring at the youngest vampire._

_"I can't stay here," Quinn whispered, her voice void of any emotion._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't stay here. It's too much."_

_"Is it the blood? We can move to a secluded area," Brittany said, taking a step towards Quinn._

_The newly turned vampire shook her head, her eyes shut._

_"No, I can't stay here, with_ you. _I can't be around you right now," Quinn told them, her head still shaking._

_Santana froze. Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"_

_"I can't forget what you did. You hurt me. You didn't_ trust  _me. You've compelled me multiple times, not just twice," Quinn told them. After being turned into a vampire, any other compulsion came to light. They remembered everything._

_"We were protecting you," Brittany said, trying to calm the emotional girl._

_"I need time to myself. I need to let go of it and I can't do that here. I feel like if I stay here, I'll resent you. And I love you too much to resent you. You're my mothers. You raised me."_

_"And we did a damn good job," Santana said, her voice cracking._

_Quinn smiled softly. "You should still get married. I know Mommy has wanted to."_

_"We'll wait until you come back."_

_"You shouldn't-"_

_"Shut up, we are waiting."_

_Quinn smiled softly. "I'm gonna miss you."_

_"We'll miss you too. We'll be waiting for you."_

_"Are you going to tell Rachel?" Brittany asked, looking into Quinn's eyes._

_"I have to. I'm gonna break her heart."_

_Brittany pulled Quinn in for a hug. "She's going to understand. Just like we do, she will as well."_

_"I love you," Quinn whispered, reaching for Santana._

_The tallest of the three vampires walked to the hugging girls and wrapped them up in her arms._

_"As long as you can be happy and you come back to us, it will be okay. You make us proud Quinn," Santana said, hugging her daughter._

_Quinn pulled away. She walked backwards to the door._

_Santana and Brittany watched as Quinn walked out of the house._

_"She'll be back. She has to come back," Santana said, reaching for Brittany's hand._

_"She has to," Brittany whispered, leaning into Santana._

_And the house just felt empty._

 


	21. Chapter 21

****_2061, 50 Years Later_

Rachel's life changed so much in the last fifty years. The biggest thing was that she didn't have the world's weight on her shoulders. She was actually able to enjoy life and be happy. She didn't have to look over her shoulder anymore.

Rachel had been without her mate multiple times after meeting her. But this time it was different. This time she knew that her mate was going to be okay. She could just wait.

But the biggest thing that Rachel never saw coming. It was her friendship with Santana. Santana was her best friend.

**Glee**

_49 Years Ago_

It was Quinn's birthday, and it was Santana and Brittany's first one without her. Rachel worried, because they were finally happy again. The first year without Quinn hit them the worst. Rachel wanted to say she was the most destroyed, but Rachel was used to losing her mate. Santana and Brittany raised Quinn. They were there for her first step, for her first word. They were there for Quinn's first day of school. They were there when Quinn fell and scraped her knee. They were there and now she wasn't.

Rachel walked to the house, wanting to help them. Brittany gave her a sad smile.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked, looking at Brittany.

The girl shrugged. "Could be better."

"How is Santana?" Rachel asked, seeing the sadness in the younger vampire's eyes.

"She's a wreck. As much as Quinn was my little girl, her bond with Santana was another level."

"Can I talk to her?"

Brittany moved out of the way and allowed Rachel to walk into to the house.

The older vampire walked into the living room and saw Santana staring at a picture.

"Santana?"

The younger vampire shot up. She hid the photo behind her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just check up on you."

"I promised Quinn," Rachel said, her eyes shifting to the hand hiding behind her back.

"It's okay. You don't have to check up on us to keep your word."

"I want to," Rachel whispered. "You're family. I want to check up on you."

Santana looked away. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"It's okay to miss her. I miss her," Rachel whispered, taking a step towards Santana.

"Today would be her eighteenth birthday," Santana whispered, moving her hand so the picture was in front of her. Rachel saw the picture and saw it was Santana, Brittany and a five year old Quinn. "Why did she have to leave us?"

Rachel looked at Santana. "She had to find herself. She had to find a reason to keep living. She had to sort through her head. She needed to be away from us for a while. She's going to be back, I know she is. Until then, I am here. I will be here for you guys." Rachel turned to Brittany. "We are in this together. Why don't you two move in with me?"

Brittany looked at Santana. "I think that would be a great idea."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, being here hurts."

Rachel smiled. "You're both stuck with me."

**Glee**

_Present_

Rachel and Santana started spending time together. They'd buy gaming systems and just play. Brittany found a friendship in Kitty. They found they had a lot in common, and loved hanging with each other.

It was the fifty year anniversary of Quinn, Marley and Finn leaving her.

Not only did Quinn's leaving hurt, Marley and Finn's did as well.

Finn was the first person who Rachel created a friendship with. He was her brother, and not seeing him everyday left a small hole in her heart. She never thought she'd lose a brother.

And Marley. As reluctant as Rachel was about having Marley in her life, the girl made an impact in her life. She never thought she'd feel the lack of presence. But Marley was the person to see the light in being a vampire. Which made Rachel happy that she was with Quinn, to show her the good in being a vampire. But she did miss her.

**Glee**

Rachel was walking through the trees. She stopped in the spot she shared her first kiss with Quinn. She touched her own lips, feeling the tingle that came with remembering the kiss.

She closed her eyes. She froze when she heard a branch break. She turned, but was tackled down.

Using her speed and strength, she turned so she was hovering over the vampire (she could tell by the scent).

Her brown eyes connected with green eyes. She blinked a few times and moved off the vampire.

"Quinn?"

"Hi Rachel. I'm home."

**Glee**

"We just traveled, saw different countries. I finished school. I never want to go back. Kids now are even worse."

"How are Marley and Finn?"

"They are great. They went to the house. Marley missed Kitty, and Finn wanted to see Puck and Sam."

"I missed you," Rachel whispered, her eyes glued on Quinn. She didn't want the other girl to leave her sight. Rachel was scared Quinn would disappear.

"I missed you too. It was hard, being away from you. It hurt, but I was still really mad. But being away, I was able to sort out my feelings. I was also able to see the world, experience new things."

"Did you-"

"No. I haven't kissed anyone since you," Quinn whispered, looking at the girl. "Can I kiss you? I'm forgetting, and I don't want to."

Rachel smiled. Quinn moved so she was in front of her and leaned forward. Rachel just closed her eyes, allowing Quinn to take control (and only. Rachel was going to be on top. Missing Quinn or not, no one was going to top her). Rachel leaned into Quinn's soft lips. She slowly pulled away, and opened her eyes, seeing Quinn staring at her.

"I love you," Quinn whispered.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Rachel asked, staring at Quinn.

The younger vampire nodded her head. "Yes. I'd love to go out with you."

Rachel grinned. She leaned forward and kissed Quinn. She pushed Quinn back until the younger vampire was on her back. Rachel loved the fact that breathing was a necessity. Both girl's hands ran over each other's bodies. Rachel smiled when she felt Quinn moan against her.

Rachel pulled away. "I love being able to do that."

Quinn smiled. "Don't stop."

"I want to take you out first."

Quinn kissed Rachel one more time. "I want to see my moms."

**Glee**

Rachel smiled as she watched Santana and Brittany hug Quinn. If it was possible, there would be tears all over the place. Santana and Brittany didn't look like they were going to separate any time soon.

Rachel walked into the house and found Marley and Finn. She smiled.

"Hey guys," she whispered, watching as both stood up.

Marley reached her first. The younger vampire wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I missed you. I missed hearing you reprimand me. I had so much ice cream."

Rachel let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"I have a lot of ice cream."

"I missed you and your mind," Rachel whispered, hugging Marley some, before turning to Finn. "C'mere."

Finn laughed. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you too."

Rachel closed her eyes, feeling her brother's arms around her.

"I gotta tell you about the ice cream," Marley said, jumping in place.

Rachel grabbed Marley's hand and pulled her to the couch, allowing Marley to tell her all about the ice cream.

**Glee**

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, looking up at Santana.

"We understand. But now we have forever, right?"

"We have forever. I love you two very much. You are my mothers. I wish I was able to see the world with you," Quinn whispered, "and I know it's my fault that you weren't with me."

"The world is always changing. We'll see the new changes with you," Brittany said, kissing the top of her head.

"Did you hate me?" Quinn whispered, looking at her hands.

"We could never hate you. You are our angel, our little girl. Nothing and no one could ever make us hate you," Santana responded.

"You were hurting. You needed time to yourself. We understand. You aren't always going to be with us. Some day, you'll leave with Rachel. It'll be okay. As long as we know you'll always be in our lives, we'll be here."

"Rachel asked out on a date," Quinn whispered, smiling softly.

Santana grinned. "It's going to be great. I've helped Rachel plan it for the last fifty years."

"I do love her."

"And she loves you. She only thought of you."

"Do you remember the first time you ever held me?"

Brittany smiled.

_Brittany was looking inside the car. Santana was dealing with the driver and passenger. Brittany wanted to know about the crying. She saw a little girl, crying. she quickly unbuckled her and held her in her arms. The little girl was crying. Brittany rocked her._

_"Ssh, it's okay," Brittany whispered, trying to sooth the girl._

_Brittany went to Santana and showed her the baby. The baby's mother told them the girl's name before passing on._

_Brittany looked down at the crying girl and felt the need to protect her. She rocked her, hoping she'd stop crying._

_"It's okay Quinn, it's okay," Brittany whispered, as Quinn slowly calmed down._

_Brittany stared into Quinn's green eyes and simply fell in love. She continued rocking Quinn until those green eyes were closed._

_"Let's go get her things," Santana said, before the two disappeared into the night._

Quinn looked at their linked hands and smiled. She turned to Santana.

_Brittany was out feeding, and Santana was left alone with Quinn. The girl would always cry when Santana got close. She didn't know she was left alone with her._

_But Quinn soon started crying. Santana didn't know what to do. She stared down at the crib, where Quinn was crying. Santana made a face, before reaching down and picking the girl up. Santana held her at arms length. She didn't know why Quinn was crying. She didn't smell, so she didn't need a change._

_"What do you want?" Santana asked Quinn, and waited for an answer._

_No answer._

_Quinn reached for Santana. The vampire frowned, but held her closer._

_Quinn placed her thumb in her mouth and snuggled against Santana's chest. The vampire wasn't sure what to do. She just stood there frozen, as Quinn got herself comfortable. She placed her head on Santana's breasts and closed her eyes, using the vampire's breasts as pillows. Santana went to the living room and laid on the couch, letting Quinn sleep._

"After that day, you could only sleep when you used our breasts as pillows."

Quinn smiled. "I love hearing these stories."

"And we love telling them."

Quinn kissed Brittany's cheek, then Santana's. "I really do love you two. You're my Mama and Mommy, and you'll always be."

"And you'll always be our little girl."

"Always."

**Glee**

Rachel and Quinn had finished their date. They were in hotel room, wanting to finish the date off alone.

Rachel was hovering Quinn.

"You are so beautiful."

Quinn smiled. "So are you. I'm glad you are my mate."

"I'm glad I get to spend this time with you," Rachel whispered, before slowly taking Quinn's clothes off. They were quickly followed by her own.

"No one will ever compare to you," Rachel said, staring at Quinn's bare body.

The younger vampire smiled shyly, before connecting her lips with her mates. She gasped into Rachel's lips when the older vampire's fingers entered her.

"I love you, Rae," Quinn moaned, before reconnecting their lips.

Rachel grinned. She kissed Quinn's back, as she made the younger vampire feel good.

The first of many shared nights.

**Glee**

"I do."

Quinn smiled at Rachel. There weren't a lot of people around, but Quinn did get to meet Brittany's sire.

"The brides may now kiss," Puck said, having be ordained.

Brittany and Santana kissed, causing everyone to cheer.

As promised, Santana and Brittany waited until Quinn returned. The week after she returned, Santana and Brittany decided to have a first of many future weddings.

The wedding came to an end and Rachel walked up to Quinn.

"That's going to be us someday," the shorter vampire whispered, looking into Quinn's green eyes.

The younger vampire smiled and get Rachel a soft kiss.

"We have forever."

"And I won't have to gentle anymore," Rachel said, a smirked on her face.

"Who said I wanted you to be?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Come find me,  _daddy_ ," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear before running away.

The older vampire's smile vanished, her eyes wide. She looked around, before chasing after Quinn.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

_Life was complete._

_**The End** _


End file.
